The 10th Kingdom of Hetalia
by BCharlotte
Summary: Arthur Kirkland tenía una vida bastante aburrida, hasta que un pequeño perrito le llega a cambiar la vida, consiguiendo además que un lobo llamado Francis Bonnefoy lo persiga de costa a costa, y todos, junto a su hermano mayor tengan que atravesar un espejo para ayudar al perro que es en realidad un príncipe de los Nueve Reinos. Crossover de 10th Kingdom con Hetalia, pareja FRUK!
1. Erase una vez

¡Buenas lectores! Les traigo un nuevo proyecto que espero que sea de su agrado, es un bonito crossover de uno de mis libros favoritos, que espero que sea de su agrado, la pareja central será el FRUK pero incluirá a varios personajes para que les guste ;) Si no han leído el libro o visto la serie de éste, no se preocupen, pueden leer igual :3

**Disclaimer 1:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, todo es de Himaruya Hidekaz :3

**Disclaimer 2:** El argumento de "El Décimo Reino" pertenece a Kathryn Wesley, y la versión tomada es de la serie que se llevó a cabo del año 2000 :)

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Erase una vez.**

Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, y bueno, tengo 23 años, vivo pegadito al bosque, lo cual, me agrada bastante, hay muchas oportunidades para encontrar seres desconocidos en lugares así, ¿no? Soy británico, pero mi hermano y yo llevamos años viviendo en New York, tenemos un cuarto en el Central Park, ya que a veces mi hermano hace unos trabajos aquí. Deben creer que es patético que viva con mi hermano mayor a mi edad, y, bueno, lo más probable es que tengan razón… Pero, aún no encuentro pareja ni nada por el estilo, y acá, tengo un trabajo por lo menos. Soy camarero en el restaurant del parque, pero espero un día encontrar un socio para abrir un restaurant propio, estoy seguro de que cocino de maravilla, se los juro, aunque Scott (mi hermano) piense lo contrario. De todas maneras, para abrir un restaurant necesito una pareja interesada en la comida… Por cierto, esto únicamente lo sabe Scott pero, nunca me han interesado las chicas, si eso me hace un homosexual, pues lo soy, aunque de todos modos, no he encontrado al hombre capaz de aguantarme… ¡Son todos unos verdaderos imbéciles!

-Bueno, Scott, ya me voy –le dije a mi hermano, cuando tomé mi bicicleta y me dirigí al ascensor.-

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó, ese idiota sí que era distraído.-

-¡A trabajar, pues! Como todos los malditos días –suspiré, entrando al ascensor.-

-Este ascensor ha estado medio malo últimamente, te aconsejo que después subas las escalera –se rascó la cabeza entrando conmigo.-

-Como sea –suspiré.-

_ Prisión Monumento a Elizabeth Blancanieves._

_4to Reino, 6:02 PM._

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó un guardia, al escuchar un ruido.-

Nadie dijo nada, pero los ruidos siguieron, hasta que una silueta casi invisible adormiló al guardia con un polvo mágico. Sí, mágico. El guardia cayó y la silueta tomó las llaves que se encontraban en su cinturón.

_Provincias colindantes, 4to Reino (6:03 PM)._

En un carruaje iban en ese momento viajando por las provincias un joven príncipe y un hombre, de mediana edad pero de aspecto cuidado que lo acompañaba, aparentaba unos 55 años y quizás un poco más.

-¿A dónde es que vamos? –preguntó un chico de semblante aburrido, ojos pardo, cabello castaño casi rojizo y un rizo bastante peculiar.-

-A ver a los artesanos que hicieron un trono para vuestra coronación –dijo su acompañante.-

-¿No podemos ir de caza o algo mejor? –dijo, asqueado de la idea.-

-Lovino –lo reprendió el señor-. Habrá tiempo para todo, además, debemos pasar a la prisión Monumento a Blancanieves de modo rutinario. Su madrastra ha vuelto a pedir una condicional, la que vamos a rechazar totalmente.

El chico cogió un cojín y se lo puso en la espalda, gruñendo.

-¡Mendigo país! Lo único que necesita es gente que trabaje por una mierda de salario… ¡Gente como yo! –bufaba mi hermano, tratando de arreglar el ascensor, yo sólo suspiré mirando hacia otro lado.-

Siguió protestando por un rato, parecía que no escuchaba a nadie, y de hecho, estaba seguro de eso.

-Ehm, en el microondas está tu comida, ¿eh? –fue lo único que le dije, creo que no escuchó.-

El ascensor se abrió y entró el jefe de mi hermano, el dueño de ese hotel, un estirado pálido, con anteojos y aires de refinado, tenía acento alemán, pero la verdad es que era austriaco, miró a mi hermano y gruñó un poco.

-Pensé que habías arreglado el ascensor, Scott –dijo.-

-Lo hice –se quejó mi hermano-. Pero volvió a descomponerse.

-Bueno, pelirrojo, te recuerdo que tienes que esforzarte más si quieres mantener el empleo, afuera hay muchos que quisieran trabajar aquí… Muchos –dijo, sonriendo con sorna.-

Yo lo miré con enojo, ¿qué mierda se había creído? ¡A mí me jode su actitud, en serio! Pero a Scott aún más, pero tenía que morderse la lengua para no molerlo a golpes de una buena vez. Cuando el hombre salió del ascensor mi hermano dijo en voz baja "Hijo de perra".

-Bueno, hermano, nos vemos –dije, tomando mi bicicleta y saliendo.-

-Vas desabrigado, te puedes enfermar… Y, ¡cuidado en el camino!

-Sí –bufé, mientras caminaba.-

-Espera, ¿qué me cocinaste? –pero el ascensor se había cerrado.-

Unos hombres con apariencia de trolls caminaban por la lúgubre prisión del Cuarto Reino, usaban ropa bastante harapienta y tenían unas interesantes orejas, feos no eran, pero les gustaba causar esa impresión. Su líder, el mayor, era un hombre pálido de ojos violáceos, junto a él iban un rubio, un castaño y un pequeño, muy pequeño.

-¡Alto ahí! –se escuchó, era una voz femenina-. ¡Ven aquí!

La voz prevenía desde una celda de máxima seguridad, los trolls fueron hacia allá sin pensarlo.

A la salida de la dichosa celda, el carruaje que había estando deambulando se detuvo, el príncipe bostezó por el aburrimiento y bajó del carruaje junto a su acompañante.

En la celda de máxima seguridad se adentraban los hombres, el mayor de ellos ya había robado las llaves así que podía entrar. Había un letrero diciendo que los guardias no podían entrar desarmados ni solos, los más pequeños comenzaron a sentir miedo.

-N-No podemos entrar ahí –dijo el menor temblando.-

-¡No te preocupes, enano! –le dijo el mayor-. Aquí es donde está la reina –y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.-

Miles de carteles comenzaron a aparecer mientras más se acercaban: No entre, no haga contacto físico, no converse con los prisioneros, no avance más allá de aquí.

-¡No entres ahí! –dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose al mayor.-

-Por favor, señor Iván, no pase para allá –le dijo el castaño de ojos azules.-

Pero él no hacía caso y seguía entrando más allá.

-Abre la puerta –dijo la voz femenina, bastante dulce.-

El ruso abrió una pequeña abertura en la puerta y ahí vio a la mujer, rubia de cejas algo gruesas, sonriendo con una caperuza de color verde cubriéndola, a su lado un perro de esos que en el mundo actual sirven para guiar a los ciegos. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

Afuera de la cárcel, Lovino llamaba al hombre que lo había cuidado desde niño, según todos sabían, que se había adentrado hacia esa lúgubre prisión.

-¡Guido! Maldición, ¿dónde estás?

Lo que encontró lo pasmó completamente, el hombre estaba completamente lleno de sangre, había sido brutalmente asesinado. Lovino tembló, pero fue atrapado por los trolls en ese momento.

-Hola, príncipe Lovino –dijo el mayor.-

Fue golpeado de las maneras más torpes posibles, hasta que bajó la reina Brittany, saludándolo con la mayor sorna posible.

-Veo que te has alejado de casa, hijastro –sonrió.-

-¡Vas a pagar por esto, maldita zorra! –gritó el italiano.-

-¿De veras crees eso? –rió-. El que suplicará acá vas a ser tú –sonrió dulcemente-. Mira, este perrito, ¿no es lindo? Bueno, es muy especial… ¡Es mágico! Y espero que te guste, porque vas a ser un perro por el resto de tu existencia –guiñó el ojo.-

El pequeño perro saltó sobre el italiano, quien congelado no pudo evitarlo, y con el tacto comenzó una extraña metamorfosis, donde el príncipe quedó convertido en perro y viceversa.

El perro comenzó a correr rápidamente, Brittany gritó… Los trolls fueron a buscarlo corriendo, el más pequeño dijo que era imposible que esperaba si estaban en una cárcel, dejando eso como una obviedad que nadie pareció tomar en cuenta. Aún así, comenzaron a correr muy rápidamente.

Cuando pasas de los 20 años, te das cuenta de que si algo emocionante iba a ocurrirte, ya se te pasó el tren hace mucho rato. Y puede que la vida sea así, ¿no? Mírenme, soy un inglés bastante interesante, pero la mayoría de la gente vive tranquilamente, probablemente es lo normal.

Brittany comenzó a pasearse por las celdas, muchos presos decían "Piedad, por favor, piedad". Ella seguía caminando. Los presos seguían gimiendo, angustiados, ella estaba buscando algo.

-Tú –dijo finalmente.-

En la celda había un hombre, rubio con el cabello algo largo, una mirada seductora, una pequeña barbita, y unos ojos azules como el mar más profundo, que se quedó mirándole largo rato, interesado en lo que debía proponerle.

-¿Qué eres? –preguntó ella.-

-_Moi?_ –preguntó, sonriendo con dulzura-. Yo soy un hombre muy bueno que fue encarcelado injustamente –se arregló el cabello.-

-No me refiero a eso –bufó-. No me obligues a tener que hacerte la pregunta otra vez.

-Soy… -dijo, rascando su cabeza-. Soy un medio lobo –dijo, y sus ojos se volvieron de una mezcla entre su azul original y un tono naranjo.-

-Yo te puedo liberar –dijo-. Pero tendrías que ser mi ciervo~

-Por una comida, un desayuno, cena… Soy tu lobo, leal completamente –dijo, mordiendo sus labios.-

-He convertido al príncipe en un perrito –dijo, sonriendo-. Quiero que me lo traigas. Antes de que esos idiotas de los trolls lo hagan –dijo, jugando con su cabello.-

-¡Esos idiotas! –rió-. Yo lo haré, sin duda.

La reina abrió la reja y lo dejó salir, pero lo detuvo.

-Espera, primero… ¡Dame tu voluntad! –sonrió y él accedió.-

El perro, o sea, el príncipe seguía moviéndose por dentro de la prisión buscando como escapar. El lobo lo perseguía entre gruñidos. Lovino pasó a botar unos objetos que se veían valiosos, pero antiguos, entre ellos, había un espejo, que al verlo dejó la imagen de una ciudad en la noche. Al verse sin escapatoria, ya que el lobo francés lo había encontrado, saltó al espejo sin pensarlo.

Un viaje absurdamente complejo comenzó, dejando al perro en las calles de New York, corriendo eufóricamente, chocando con el inglés que iba distraído en la bicicleta, cayendo éste de cabeza al piso. Arthur quedó en el piso inconsciente, la bicicleta en el suelo, y el perro al otro lado, de igual manera. Todo parecía completamente ilógico en ese momento, ya que de pronto, aparecería igualmente en el parque el lobo. Quedó impresionado, admirando las luces de esas ciudad nocturna, algo le gustó, no sabía el porqué. Comenzó a correr, ya que, por alguna razón, no quedó justamente donde había llegado el príncipe Lovino.

El lobo corría, olía a comida y eso le encantaba, había que decirlo, era un hombre demasiado ardiente y sensual, además, con un apetito enorme, y, no me refiero sólo a comida.

-Huele a carne –dijo, lamiéndose los labios, al frente había un restaurant.-

Arthur iba llegando a su trabajo, con la bicicleta en las manos y el perro a su lado. Entró, donde estaban todos sus compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos, una chica que era americana, de cabello corto y una sonrisa algo infantil, ésta lo miró preocupada.

-¿Dónde estabas? Y… ¡Qué pasó en tu frente, tienes sangre!

-Oh –suspiró-. Rompí la bici, perdí mi billetera y encontré novio –rió.-

-¡Qué perrito más lindo! –dijo la muchacha.-

-Lo pasé a golpear con la bicicleta, pero no está herido –dijo, agachándose hacia donde estaba su amiga acariciándolo.-

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Ni idea, no tiene collar –dijo, mirándolo algo intranquilo.-

-Parece todo un príncipe –dijo, acariciando al perro.-

-Bueno… _¡Hello, prince! _–dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.-

Afuera, se encontraba una pareja cenando un gran plato de carne, que dejó al lobo boquiabierto, babeando a más no poder.

-Se ve rico, ¿eh? –dijo, con un tono que parecía de orgasmo.-

Se detuvo y habló para sí mismo.

-¡Has venido a trabajar! –dijo, tratando de calmarse-. Pero… ¡Qué hambre! Tengo que comer algo… _Le loup a faim _("el lobo tiene hambre") –suspiró.-

Su olfato era demasiado bueno, pudo notar que había olor a perro. Y lo gritó a viva voz, una mujer miró su plato algo asqueada y sorprendida. El francés sonrió, diciendo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. En la cocina, Arthur encerró al príncipe en una bodega.

-Te quedas aquí, y por favor… ¡Callado! Si haces un ruido me despiden y nos jodemos los dos, conste…

El perro ladró, señal afirmativa supongamos.

-_Shut up! _O te devuelvo en donde te encontré.

-El especial de hoy es cordero –dijo la americana amiga de Arthur.-

-¡Oh, cordero! –gritó el francés-. Piensa, en esos corderitos cuando corren, saltan, provocativamente, de arriba para abajo… ¡Y con esas pastoras que los cuidan! Son todas tan… ¡Ah! Pero bueno, no pienso comerme a ninguna –rió.-

La chica lo miraba extrañada y él, no dejaba de hablar de comida, de carne, de que era un dios para comer y cocinar, y que había nacido para eso.

Arthur trataba de tomar la orden de un matrimonio, los gritos desaforados del lobo lo desconcentraron un poco. "Ha de ser un imbécil", pensó, pero tuvo que salir ya que escuchó ladridos provenientes de la bodega.

Entró, diciendo que era suficiente y que se lo llevaría, pero lo que vio al entrar lo dejó frío. En el piso, escrito con harina, decía _Danger_, el perro lo miró, tenía angustia en los ojos, preocupación… ¡Vaya a saber uno, es un perro!

-Bueno, creo que… ¡Mis amigos tienen razón, seguramente me he vuelto loco! ¿Quién escribió esto, eh? –pensó-. Pero estabas bajo llave… ¿Lo has escrito tú?

El perro ladró, afirmativo.

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió-. Ladra una vez…

Y el perro ladró.

-¡Bueno, dos veces! –parecía dispuesto a no perder la pelea.-

El perro volvió a ladrar, esta vez, dos veces. Arthur quedó frío.

-Entonces, va a tomar el especial de cordero y… ¡Toda una botella de vino!

-Sí, gracias… -dijo el francés, sonriendo.-

-Ok, vengo de inmediato.

-¡Espera! –dijo, tomando su brazo-. Estoy buscando a una persona, que debe haber encontrado a mi perrito –dijo, con los ojos llenos de ternura.-

-¡Ah! El pequeño es suyo –dijo, enternecida-. Se lo diré a Arthur, está atrás –y se fue.-

Arthur seguía ahí, mirando al perro completamente consternado.

-Entonces, ¿entiendes lo que digo? –preguntó, por última vez.-

El perro volvió a ladrar.

-¡Ah, suficiente! –dijo, estaba con los pelos de punta.-

Miró al perro, muy sorprendido y finalmente preguntó.

-¿Estamos en peligro, acaso?

El perro volvió a ladrar y lo agarró de la ropa. Era muy fuerte, parecía estar molesto todo el tiempo, entonces, desaparecieron. La chica americana entró justo en ese momento, junto al francés a su lado, buscando a ambos. El lobo alcanzó a notar que en el suelo decía "peligro" y lo borró con el zapato.

-Bueno, creo que se ha ido –dijo, suspirando ella-. Creo que al caerse se dañó o algo.

-¡Pobre! –dijo, con falsa tristeza-. Tal vez, tú puedas decirme dónde vive para ir a buscar a mi mascota –dijo, de manera coqueta.-

-¡No puedo hacer eso, no te conozco! Y… -dijo, pero parecía perderse en los ojos color mar.-

-Claro que puedes hacerlo –él, se mordió el labio inferior.-

Scott dormía, profundamente, hasta que sintió un ruido.

-Sea quien sea, puede irse a la mierda –dijo, tratando de seguir durmiendo.-

-Buenas noches –dijo el francés, apareciendo de la nada.-

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.-

-Mira, tengo una oferta para ti~ Pero necesito que digas dónde está Arthur –sonrió.-

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver con mi hermano, eh? –preguntó.-

-¡Dime! Y te daré esto~ En esta botellita, hay una poción que te ayudará a acabar con tu sufrimiento financiero, pareces un hombre que sufre por dinero…

-¡No pienso hacerte caso! Ni decirte dónde está Arthur…

-¿Es él? –dijo, tomando una foto que había en una mesa-. ¡Es imposible!

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el pelirrojo algo aturdido.-

-¡Es… Es… Es delicioso! –gritó, mordiendo sus labios-. Es exquisito, parece un ángel… -y comenzó a aullar, de manera desaforada-. ¡Me encanta! –sus ojos volvieron a adquirir ese color extraño.-

Scott lo miró extrañado, si bien actuaba como si odiaba a su hermano era bastante celoso con él, más cuando sabía que le gustaban los hombres, y según Scott, eran todos unos aprovechados en esos aspectos, ya que veían a su hermano como presa fácil.

-¿Es verdad que esta botella es mágica? –preguntó el británico mayor.-

-Pide un deseo cuando la bebas, te servirá –dijo el francés sonriendo-. Y dime, ¿dónde está tu hermano? –dijo, arqueando las cejas.-

-¿Para qué lo quieres, eh? –dijo, obviamente celoso.-

-Sólo para pedirle a mi perrito –dijo, excusándose.-

-¿Seguro? –levantó una ceja.-

-Por supuesto, además… Hay una recompensa que le daré personalmente –se mordió el labio.-

-Si no está trabajando, debe estar en la hermana de nuestra mamá, ella insiste en que soy una mala influencia o algo por el estilo –bufó, mientras aceptaba la dichosa botella.-

-Así son las mujeres –rió el rubio.-

-A esa sólo le importa una cosa –dijo, suspirando.-

-¿Qué? ¿Regalos? ¿Flores?

-¡Meh! La plata, el dinero…

Antes de irse, el francés agarró la foto de Arthur, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Scott sonriendo y dijo:

-¡Ha sido un placer!

Arthur estaba durmiendo profundamente con el pequeño príncipe al lado suyo, sintieron tocar la puerta pero fue su tía la encargada de ir a abrir. Sacó los cerrojos de la puerta y la abrió, ahí vio al lobo, con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque algo sorprendido.

-Oh, debo haberme confundido –sonrió-. Buscaba a la tía de Arthur…

-Espera, soy la tía de él –dijo, algo aturdida.-

-¿En serio? Usted podría ser su hermana… ¡Con lo bella que es! –dijo, sonriendo.-

-¡Oh! Y eso que aún no me maquillo –dijo, era pelirroja y de todos modos se veía bastante joven.-

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó sonriendo.-

-Ehm, pero… ¿Quién es usted?

El rubio se arregló el cabello, sus ojos estaban cada vez más azules y profundos, guiñó el ojo tiernamente y dijo, sin meditarlo:

-Yo, soy su novio –rió.-

-¿Novio? –ella sabía de la condición de Arthur, pero se sorprendió-. Él no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

-Típico de él, es un tontito que no asume sus sentimientos –dijo, curiosamente, no se equivocaba.-

Aún así, Murron, la tía de Arthur lo dejó pasar, le dijo que esperara por ahí ya que ella aún no se vestía. Rato después, Arthur salió de su habitación y aturdido preguntó:

-¿Tía, dónde estás?

-Aquí querido –dijo, lobo, escondido en la habitación.-

-Buenos días –dijo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.-

Arthur se encontraba con unos calzoncillos largos, el torso desnudo y una bata de color verde.

-¿Quieres té con tostadas? –dijo, corriendo las cortinas.-

Algo se escuchaba dentro de las sábanas de esa cama, donde yacía el lobo tapado.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó-. Suenas horrible…

Al tratar de sacar las sábanas, se encontró con el lobo.

-¡Sorpresa!

Arthur se congeló.

El francés se colocó sobre Arthur, amenazándolo con una pequeña cuchilla que había sacado de la cocina.

-_Mon dieu! _–gritó-. ¡Eres espectacular! Tu foto queda chica ante esto… ¡Eres fantástico! –miró su mano y se percató de la cuchilla-. ¡Oh! Disculpa, disculpa… -dijo, lanzando la cuchilla lejos.-

El inglés trató de correr, él quiso detenerlo, gritando que por favor no se fuera.

Arthur trató de salir por la puerta, pero él la cerró.

-¿Y el perrito? ¡Seguro duerme! –sonrió el lobo, tratando de no dejar escapar al inglés-. Oh… ¡Hueles de maravilla! Ya había captado tu olor antes, pero nunca tan de cerca –dijo, acercándose más y más al inglés-. Me gustan los perfumes, pero prefiero el olor auténtico de una persona… Tú, Arthur, hueles como un almuerzo de domingo –se acercó.-

-¡No te acerques, maldito pervertido! –gritó.-

-Tienes bellos ojos, y tus dientes… ¡Tienes todo lo que debes tener, y bien puesto en su lugar! –dijo, contemplando el escenario-. ¡Oh, me he enamorado!

El inglés tomó un florero y lo rompió en la cabeza del francés, para luego salir corriendo.

Arthur seguía buscando maneras de huir mientras corría por la casa, el francés lo perseguía, tomó un peine de la mesa y peinó su cabello, para luego dirigirse al inglés que lo amenazaba con una escoba.

-Está bien, comenzamos mal… ¡Asumiré la culpa si me dejas salir contigo!

Arthur lo golpeó repetidas veces con la escoba, incluyendo sus partes nobles. Él se sintió vulnerable, y fue así como Arthur le empujó fuera de la casa por la ventana. Nuestro pobre lobito cayó en unas bolsas quedando inconsciente.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Y ya saben, como siempre, los reviews que puedan dejar darán ánimos de continuar el proyecto :)  
Aún no decido cada cuánto subiré capítulos, pero si los lectores quieren que sea rápido, lo haré ^^

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos :)


	2. El comienzo del viaje

Buenas lectores :), ¿cómo están todos? Acá el segundo capítulo, salió más pronto de lo que creí gracias a la buena recepción que tuvo el proyecto!  
Gracias totales a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review! Pero vamos a lo nuestro:

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni El Décimo Reino me pertenecen, el primero pertenece a Himaruya y el segundo argumento a Kathryn Wesley!

**Nota de Autora:** Tal vez los que sepan bien la trama se pregunten si este proyecto cambiará algunas cosas, y les diré que sí, más que nada por el caso específico y el tipo de pareja, FRUK es FRUK en todos sus aspectos, con sus mañas y todo... God save the FRUK! Ok, suficiente e.e

* * *

El lobo despertó finalmente, sobre esas bolsas negras de basura, se quejó, abrió los ojos como platos. Miró hacia la ventana del inglés, cuando vio a una mujer caminar hacia él con un sándwich en la mano y un café.

-¿Le ayudo? –preguntó, sonriendo, era bastante dulce, rubia de cabello hasta los hombros.-

-Eso espero –dijo, levantando una ceja-. Estoy muy confundido.

-¡Oh, usted debe ser el muchacho que pidió cita conmigo! –dijo la mujer.-

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? –preguntó, sin dejar de mirar la ventana.-

-Primero conozcámonos, antes de las preguntas profundas –sonrió, él sólo asintió.-

La mujer abrió la puerta de una pequeña consulta que se encontraba ahí donde Francis había caído, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y le pidió al francés que se sentara en un diván. Todo indicaba que la mujer era psicóloga. En la mesa había una placa que decía "Emma Bosch, Psicóloga". Claramente ella había creído que el francés era uno de sus pacientes nuevos.

-Bueno, ahora, yo le diré una palabra y usted me dirá lo primero que se le venga a la mente, ¿entendido?

-¡Está bien, está bien! –se animó-. Me gustan los juegos~

-Empecemos –tomó aire-. Caza.

-Cocinar.

-Cobarde.

-Gallina.

-Boda.

-Tarta.

Ella vaciló un poco, el francés se encontraba mordiendo un lápiz muy enérgicamente.

-Muerte.

-Carne.

-Mmm… Sexual –pareció ponerle énfasis a ésta palabra.-

-Apetito –dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior.-

-Amor…

-¡Comer algo blando! –vaciló-. _Pardon, pardon… _¡He dicho más de una palabra! Empecemos de nuevo –sin querer había roto ya el lapiz.-

Scottie (como lo llamaba a veces Arthur para joderlo), se tomó el dichoso frasco, aunque eso lo había metido en grandes problemas, según se lo había dicho el Lobo, y lo decía una nota que venía con él, éste frasco contenía una poción mágica capaz de cumplir deseos, hasta cierto tiempo; pidió ser millonario, pero no se imaginó que eso lo haría obtener una gran suma de dinero que pertenecía a un robo. ¿Triste, no? Pero así son los trucos de los lobos, uno aconsejaría no confiar en ellos. Unos policías aparecieron en el hotel, pero como ya había deseado que su jefe y los demás lo tratasen como un rey, los policías quedaron aún más aturdidos ante todo eso.

-¡He estado todo el día aquí bebiendo cerveza, deben creerme!

Los policías lo miraron incrédulos y decidieron llevárselo.

-Parece que sigue reprimiendo algo, ¿cuál es realmente el problema? –preguntó la psicóloga.-

-¡Está bien, lo admito! –y se agachó delante de ella-. He conocido a un chico fantástico… Me encanta, me gusta de verdad, pero… El problema… -comenzó a respirar agitado.-

-¡Dígalo, por favor! –insistió ella.-

-No sé si lo quiero amar, o comérmelo…

-¡Oh! –hay que decirlo, quedó bastante perturbada.-

-¡Todo es culpa de mis padres! Eran enormes y no paraban de comer –se quejaba caminando de un lado para el otro.-

-No debería castigarse a sí mismo –le dijo la belga, sonriendo.-

-¡Claro que sí! He hecho cosas malas, soy malo… ¡Pero ese no era yo! Era mi lado lobo… ¡Ay, doctora! Quiero cambiar, quiero ser una buena persona –la miró suplicante.-

-Aquí es donde te encontré –decía Arthur caminando con el perro a su lado-. Ahora debemos separarnos, ¿está bien?

El perro ladró.

-¡Mira, a mí no se me da eso de las aventuras! Sólo trabajo como camarero, y el asunto no me concierne… ¡El que te busca que te encuentre! Lo siento, debo irme.

Y el inglés comenzó a caminar. Y el perro a gimotear. Daba una pena el pobre.

-Aquí hay unos libros que le pueden servir –le dijo la doctora.-

-Está bien –dijo, mirando la lista que le había pasado la mujer.-

-¿Por qué no viene la próxima semana? –aconsejó sonriendo.-

-No, no lo entiende… Yo no estaré aquí la próxima semana.

-¡No me dejaré intimidar por amenazas de suicidio, señor!

El francés asintió convencido. Salió de la oficina y la mujer se sentó en el suelo suspirando profundamente. Sí que había resultado complicado.

-Si nos da el nombre del traficante puede que lo dejemos libre, ¿ok? –dijo uno de los policías que tenía agarrado a Scott.-

-¿Traficante? ¿De qué? ¡Nunca me he metido nada! –alegó el pelirrojo.-

-¡Claro! Pero no recuerda haber robado el dinero por una botellita mágica, ¿no? –le dijo otro policía.-

-¿Botellita mágica? Bueno, la tomé y todo… ¡De hecho me sentí terrible las primeras tres horas! El líquido tenía sabor a mierda –suspiró.-

Los policías seguían extrañados, confundidos y aturdidos.

Francis estaba en una de esas famosas ferias del libro, comprando todos los libros que le había dicho la doctora que debía leer.

-Creo que los tengo todos –dijo con alegría-. Disculpe, señorita –le dijo a una mujer que iba por ahí-. Necesito esta lista y todo lo que me pueda recomendar, si sale todo bien… ¡Queda invitada a la boda!

La mujer le acercó varios libros, entre ellos de cómo conseguir al amor de tu vida. Menudo soñador.

Cerca de ahí iba Scott en la patrulla de los policías, tratando de convencerlos de que lo dejaran ir.

-¡Por favor, si me dejan ir les daré lo que quieran! –dijo el pelirrojo.-

-Los sobornos no van a funcionar.

-Bueno, ya qué… ¡Desearía poder escapar de aquí!

Felizmente los efectos de la botella mágica seguían, si bien eran un timo, la magia era real y cumplía los deseos aunque fuese de manera cruel. Los frenos del auto comenzaron a fallar. Las coincidencias son curiosas, pero el auto chocó justo con la feria de libros en la que estaba el lobo, y varias personas comenzaron a correr por su vida.

El británico mayor salió corriendo sin pensarlo, el rubio francés al verlo salió corriendo tras él con un montón de libros en los brazos, y, mientras todo eso pasaba, Arthur trataba de explicarle al perro que no podía ayudarlo de ninguna manera.

-¿Scott? –preguntó el inglés cuando vio que su hermano corría esposado hacia ella.-

-¡Arthur!

-¡No creerás lo que me pasó! –dijo.-

-No estés tan seguro –le contestó.-

Corrieron, mientras policías seguían tras ellos.

-¿Es ese el famoso perro? –dijo el pelirrojo-. ¡Dáselo entonces al francés ese!

-No creo que sea suyo, he tratado de comunicarme con él, pero no lo consigo –se lamentó.-

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, observa esto: ¡Desearía poder entender lo que dice el perro!

Arthur se rió incrédulo.

-Los dos corren un terrible peligro –dijo el perro, o sea, Lovino.-

Scott se sorprendió.

-¡Funciona! Lo logré, soy genial –dijo el pelirrojo.-

-¿Qué mierda? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Si aprecian su vida, tienen que hacer lo que les diga –dijo Lovino.-

-¿Qué? –dijo Scott, Arthur seguía sin creerle.-

-Tenemos que encontrar como volver –dijo el italiano.-

-¡Está hablando!, Arthur, tú siempre fuiste el que creía ese tipo de cosas, ¿acaso no escuchas?

-La verdad no –dijo-. Y, ¿por qué estás esposado? ¿Por qué te están persiguiendo?

-Te lo explicaré luego.

Lovino volvió a hablar.

-Dejen de hablar, tenemos que encontrar el espejo –dijo-. Desde aquí no parecerá un espejo, por eso hay que buscarlo bien… ¡No sean idiotas, maldición!

-Estamos buscando un espejo mágico –dijo Scott.-

-¡Mira tú! –dijo Arthur.-

Francis caminaba porque había perdido el rastro, pero al oír unos ladridos se percató de que estaba cerca de lo que buscaba.

Quedaron los británicos y el perro frente a una parte del bosque que era muy diferente a las demás, fue ahí cuando vieron que los policías, y además, Francis los seguían.

-¡Si no quieren morirse, síganme! –dijo el perro entrando al portal.-

Fue un viaje totalmente incómodo, donde aparecieron en la misma prisión, los dos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos, y el perro les pidió que lo siguieran.

-Espera, ¿dónde estamos? –preguntó Scott.-

-¡Ay! –bufó el italiano-. Estamos en el 4to Reino, en la Prisión Monumento a Blancanieves, fue aquí donde mi madrastra me atacó y me convirtió en perro. En esta prisión están los rufianes más peligrosos de los nueves reinos.

-¡Espera un poco! ¿Los nueve qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo.-

-Los nueve reinos. Yo soy el príncipe Lovino, nieto de la difunta Elizabeth y estoy a punto de ser coronado rey del Cuarto Reino –dijo con algo de altanería-. ¿Y tú?

-Scott, trabajo a veces en el hotel… Y creo que ya conoces a mi hermano Arthur.

Arthur quedó pasmado revisando el mapa de los reinos que se encontraba en la prisión.

-Según esto, ¿dónde nos encontramos? La Cenicienta, la Bella Durmiente, ¿un cuento de hadas? –preguntó nuevamente Scott.-

-Bueno, esa época dorada fue hace 200 años, donde eran famosas las damas de las que hablas, pero el "felices por siempre" no duró demasiado. Y bueno, ahora tienen que venir a la coronación, muchos tendrán que recorrer grandes distancias.

_El mapa de los Nueve Reinos está basado en el continente Europeo._

-¿Y quién es tu madrastra, eh? –preguntó el británico mayor.-

-¿Ella? ¡Es la mayor zorra que haya nacido!

El perro corrió y los demás lo siguieron, Arthur se había perdido revisando el mapa.

Francis apareció en la sala donde se encontraba el espejo un rato después. Comenzó a revisar el espejo y se percató de que éste tenía un interruptor, así que lo apagó. Rió con sorna y salió de aquella sala.

Lovino seguía recorriendo los lugares, con la compañía de los hermanos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa mujer? –preguntó Arthur.-

-Envenenó a mi padre y a mi madre. Y trató de matarme a mí.

Scott repitió el recado ya que era el único que podía escuchar a Lovino.

-Oh, me siento un poco mareado –dijo el inglés-. Creo que esperaré afuera…

-No te alejes demasiado –le dijo su hermano.-

Al salir, notó como un polvo rosado la atacaba, esto era obra de los trolls menores. Scott gritó pero fue encerrado en una de las celdas, junto con Lovino.

-¡Arthur! ¡Maldita sea! –dijo, empujando la puerta.-

Lovino se había escondido debajo de una de las camas.

-¡No es que haya tenido miedo! Pero no me gusta ser perro, es vergonzoso… -se excusó.-

-A mí me importa un pepino que seas un perro –se quejó el pelirrojo.-

Cerca de ahí, se encontraba Brittany con el troll mayor, conversando.

-No debí confiar en esos troll buenos para nada –suspiró.-

-¡Cuidado con esa boca! El que te ha sacado de la celda he sido yo –dijo Iván, acercándose.-

-¡Claro, majestad! Siempre te agradeceré. Pero debo irme pronto, nadie puede ver al príncipe en ese estado.

El cuerpo de Lovino se encontraba tirado en el suelo en actitudes de un cachorro, moviendo sus piernas.

-Dile a tus subordinados que me traigan el perro cuando vuelvan, ¿vale? –dijo la mujer.-

-¡Yo no soy tu empleado! Soy Iván Braginski, y soy el Rey de los trolls. Tenlo claro.

-Por supuesto –sonrió-. Y tu recompensa la verás cuando nos dividamos el reino de Lovino, es una promesa.

-¿Cuándo será mío?

-Pronto, pero ahora debo irme –dijo, dirigiéndose al carruaje.-

Ella se fue, aunque Iván le recordó que era muy probable que la agarraran pronto, pero ella parecía estar sin cuidado. Iván, gracias a los zapatos mágicos se volvió invisible y siguió su camino.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar el perro –comentó Eduard.-

-¡No podemos hacer eso, el polvo perderá su efecto! –dijo Raivis, aún temblando.-

Toris era el encargado de llevar a Arthur en los hombros.

Una campana sonó, eso indicaba que los presos despertarían.

-¡Van a despertar, tenemos que irnos! –dijo el menor.-

-La reina puede enfadarse… -dijo Toris.-

Pero parecían tenerle más miedo a Iván que a Brittany.

Por otro lado, Brittany había escapado, y sólo podía haber un culpable: Scott. Los guardias de la prisión despertaron, luego de haber estado bajo los efectos de ese polvo que los dormía. Tomaron al pelirrojo y lo llevaron donde el alcaide.

-No hay rastros de esa mujer –se quejó-. Hemos buscado por todos lados.

El escenario del pobre hermano mayor de Arthur era el siguiente: Era el único sospechoso de haber dejado escapar a la zorra más grande de los Nueve Reinos, y no podía decir que Lovino era el príncipe, primero… ¿Era eso creíble? ¡Hasta para esa gente lo era! Y segundo, el italiano no iba a dejarle revelar tal secreto. Un problema grande empezaría, porque si bien se había zafado de ir preso en New York, tendría que hacerlo en el Cuarto Reino.

_Usted está saliendo del Cuarto Reino._

-¡Deberías remar más rápido, enano! –dijo Eduard, el único que conseguía tratar a Raivis un poco mal, ya que Toris era demasiado maternal.-

-E-Eso estoy haciendo –se quejó.-

Siguieron discutiendo por un rato, lejos de ahí se encontraban unas personas reunidas, estaban en un lugar hermoso, con el pasto realmente verde.

Un largo rato después, donde ya habían amarrado a Arthur a una silla, y escrito en su estómago algo que decía "Troll toy" comenzaron a esperar que éste despertara. Y fue en ese momento donde comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Ya despertó –dijo el menor.-

-¡Debemos demostrarle al señor Iván que somos igual de despiadados que él! –dijo Eduard-. Córtale la ropa…

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mira, tiene unos bonitos pies –dijo Toris cortando sus calcetines.-

El inglés se encontraba con un pantalón rojo a cuadros y una camiseta negra, calcetas de igual negro y unas zapatillas, pero éstas ya no sabía dónde estaban. Se sintió un tanto incómodo, sabía que podía romperles la cara a esos tres rápidamente pero se encontraba atado de manos y algo confundido.

-¿Quién gobierna tu reino? –preguntó Toris.-

-¿Mi Reino? La reina, claro –dijo como si fuera una obviedad-. Pero en New York no hay reyes…

-¿Pero, quién está a cargo? –dijo Raivis mientras jugaba con los pies del inglés.-

-¡E-El presidente! –se quejó éste.-

-Oh, bueno, entonces deberás decirnos todo lo que queramos saber –sonrió el rubio.-

Una sesión de… ¿Tortura? ¡Seguro! Esos tres no podían dañar a un mosco, pero había que hacerles creer que sí. Bueno, estaban a punto de comenzar con esa pseudo tortura cuando notaron que venía llegando Iván.

-¡S-Señor! –comenzó el pequeño-. ¿Por qué no se quita los zapatos que lo vuelven invisible?

-¡Ni loco! Con esto puedo dominar el mundo, soy aún más poderoso –dijo.-

A pesar de dichos comentarios se quitó los dichosos zapatos, y mareado, fue agarrado por sus tres subordinados.

-Y, ¿dónde estaban ustedes? ¡Es bastante tarde! –comentó, mientras miraba con seriedad a los tres-. ¿Y él? Ustedes debieron traer al perro.

-¡Ya no te preocupes por eso! –comentó Toris.-

-¡Descubrimos un reino nuevo! –comentó el menor-. El mítico Décimo Reino.

Entre idiotas excusas trataron de convencer al ruso de que Arthur era un brujo, que existía el mítico reino, pero él sólo contestó con un suave: ¿Cuál va a ser azotado primero? Son unos inútiles.

-¡Oye tú! Vas a bailar para mí, ¿está bien? Luego me dirás como invadir tu reino –sonrió.-

-¡Yo bailo pésimo! En serio –dijo el inglés.-

El ruso tomó unos zapatos de hierro y los colocó en un asador. Pidió que lo despertaran cuando estuvieran rojos. Bueno, la historia dice que a la madrastra de Blancanieves se le hizo bailar en zapatillas de hierro caliente para castigarla. Arthur se sorprendió, se cagó de miedo, para qué estamos con cosas.

Los zapatos luego de unas horas se calentaron completamente, Eduard los tomó con un fierro, sonrió con sorna frente al inglés, pero una caja cayó desde fuera, parecía un regalo. En una nota decía "esto es para el troll más fuerte y valiente". Esos tres realmente eran torpes, porque comenzaron a discutir para cuál de ellos era el regalo. Arthur por mientras trataba de librarse de lo que lo apresaba.

Los trolls terminaron cayéndose entre los manotazos que se daban, Arthur intentando zafarse y fue en ese momento donde apareció nuestro queridísimo Francis.

-_Bonjour, mon amour!_ –saludó, entrando con una cuerda al más puro estilo de Tarzán-. ¡He venido a salvarte!

-¡Ni pienses en acercarte a mí! –gritó el de ojos verdes.-

-No temas, querido… Ya no soy el de antes, ahora te aseguro que no intentaré hacerte nada –mintió, pero bueno.-

-¡Si te acercas más gritaré desaforadamente! –amenazó.-

-Esa amenaza no tiene mucho fundamento –sonrió y comenzó a olerle más de cerca-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¡En lo absoluto! –dijo, y el lobito liberó sus manos de lo que lo apresaba-. ¡Intentaste atacarme!

-Por favor, yo no le haría daño a nadie, _cher~ _-dijo, mientras Arthur se paraba e intentaba colocarse sus zapatos-. ¡Te doy mi palabra de que conmigo estarás a salvo! Ahora, espérame mientras planeo la fuga –guiñó el ojo.-

Se movió hacia un tipo de ventana.

-¡Esos zapatos son muy increíbles! –dijo el inglés mirándolos boquiabierto.-

-Lo sé –dijo, sin interés.-

-¡Te hacen invisible! –dijo, en realidad estaba asombrado.-

-¡No los toques! Te harán esclavo de ellos, y no podrás dejarlos… ¡Ahora! ¿Por dónde escapamos?

-No los usaré, o sea, sólo quiero ver cómo sirven… -dijo, tomándolos.-

-¡Que los dejes ahí! –dijo el francés algo molesto.-

Finalmente terminaron huyendo por la ventana, ya que sintieron que se acercaban hacia ellos. Se alejaron bastante pero Arthur trataba de estar lo más alejado posible de Francis.

-Y, ¿sabes a dónde te diriges siquiera? –preguntó el francés tratando de no dejarle ir.-

-¡Voy a buscar a mi hermano a la cárcel! –alegó-. Luego me voy con él a casa.

-¡Por favor, Arthur! Si no me sigues no podrás sobrevivir solo, vamos, ven, éste es el camino.

-¡No pienso ir por ahí!

_Bosque de Habichuelas, cuidado con los gigantes._

Francis intentaba contarle la historia del lugar a Arthur y porqué el reino de Iván parecía ser tan lúgubre e infértil, en ese momento, el francés notó que no había rastro del inglés.

-¿Arthur? ¡Dónde te has metido!

Miró a su alrededor, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Mala señal.

-¡Por favor! Dime que no te pusiste los zapatos –suspiró con pesar.-

¿Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo está? Realmente el inglés parecía haber desaparecido, Francis lo buscaba como un loco, aunque una silueta transparente se notó, claro, no a los ojos del francés. Los efectos de los zapatos pasarían pronto, porque el cuerpo delgado del inglés volvió a aparecer unos minutos después.

-¡Oh, no! –se lamentó.-

-Hola otra vez –saludó el lobo, sonriendo-. Parece que les faltó carga.

Arthur trató de huir nuevamente, pero el francés se le puso adelante. Trató de agarrarlo, y él insistía en escabullirse, el pobre Francis se llevó varios golpes de su parte.

-¡No me los vas a quitar! –dijo el inglés.-

-¿El qué? –preguntó.-

-¡Los zapatos, imbécil! Son míos.

Pero Francis se los quitó de todas formas.

-¡Debes dejarlos ahora, después será tarde!

-Tienes razón –dijo el de ojos verdes tocándose la cabeza-. Tienen un efecto muy extraño en mí… ¡Te llenas de poder! –dijo, casi en éxtasis.-

Aparentemente el efecto de esos zapatos hacían a Arthur acercarse al lobo sin tenerle miedo, demasiado cerca tal vez, y bueno, eso al galo no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Y, ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba? –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.-

-Porque podía olerte –dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-

Se miraron por un momento, luego él le pidió que lo siguiera, caminaron, él explicaba sobre las plantas que rodeaban el bosque, y Arthur, no dejaba de mirar los zapatos con un deseo extraño.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –le dijo el británico.-

-Dime, ¿qué cosa? –preguntó el francés, con la mayor inocencia, o la que se podía.-

-¿Te parezco atractivo? –trampa mortal, el inglés estaba apoyado en un árbol de la manera más provocativa que podía-. Tú podrías ser bueno para mí.

Francis suspiró, se le hubiera lanzado encima.

-Me alegraría que esas palabras salieran de tu corazón, pero son los zapatos los que te controlan –suspiró con tristeza-. Dirías cualquier cosa con tal de que te los devuelva.

-¡Ay, anda! ¡Entrégamelos! –dijo, acariciando el torso del francés.-

Cuando volvió en sí, miró a Francis con el peor de los rubores en el rostro.

-_Bloody hell!_ –gritó-. Lo siento, me siento raro –tocó su cabeza nuevamente.-

-Tal vez era un deseo reprimido –sonrió coquetamente.-

-¡No reprimo ni una mierda,_ frog_! –dijo, a la defensiva.-

Oyeron que los tres troll se acercaban y huyeron, por suerte lograron subirse a una de esas plantas gigantes y quedarse ahí sentados, sin ser descubiertos.

-Esta planta despide un gran olor que los va a despistar –dijo el francés.-

-¡Lo puedo notar! –dijo con una mueca el inglés.-

-Nos podemos quedar aquí por un rato –dijo.-

-¿Y cómo llegaste a meterte en este lío? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Digamos que, no estaba en la mejor situación –dijo.-

-¿Estabas en la cárcel?

Él asintió.

-¿Y por qué?

-Nada importante –se excusó.-

-Crees que… ¿Puedas pasarme los zapatos? O sea, ya deben estar recargados –dijo el inglés.-

-_Non, non, non_

-Ah, qué aguafiestas… -dijo, y miro algo impresionado-. ¿Y eso?

Un pequeño rabito de lobo había aparecido en la retaguardia de Francis.

-Sólo es mi cola –dijo, como si fuese tan normal.-

-¿Tu cola? –rió con ganas-. _What the fuck?_

-¿Quieres tocar mi rabo? –sugirió, el inglés miró hacia otro lado sonrojado-. Es completamente normal…

-Si lo fuera, ¿lo llevarías escondido acaso?

-A las personas no les gustan los lobos.

De modo tímido, acercó su mano y acarició el rabo de Francis. Él gimió bastante fuerte, causando que Arthur se sorprendiera y sacara la mano.

-_W-What?_ –preguntó.-

-En el sentido que va el pelo, no al revés –dijo.-

El inglés le hizo caso, y bueno, ahora el francés suspiró, pero su gemido era más calmado y delicioso.

* * *

**Menciones honrosas:**

**Dratín: **Creo que tu review fue uno de los que más feliz me hizo, después de todo, te hice pegar un salto hacia tu pasado, y el de tu madre además jeje xDDDDDDDDDD ¡Espero que te guste muchísimo todo! Cualquier cosa, me dices por inbox ^^ ¡Un abrazo!

**GusGuschan: **¡Noto tu entusiasmado al fic, querida! Me he dado cuenta mucho de eso e.e y bueno, acá va el segundo jeje :) Espero que te guste y todo eso, un abrazo para ti también!

Sin más que decir, nos vemos cuando nos veamos :p


	3. No todo lo que brilla es oro

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, traté de darme prisa con el capítulo número 3, ya que tenía a algunas personas impacientes jeje xDDDDDD pero bueno, acá lo tienen :') Espero que les guste!

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueh~ antes que todo, quería agradecer de todo corazón a ** MeiChan95 :)**, ya que le pedí que me hiciera una portada para este proyecto y le ha quedado maravillosa, ya estaré editando la portada prontamente, es que estoy animada porque la tendré en mis manos XDDDDDDDDDD pero en fin, ojo que se viene la portada! Por otro lado, he querido plantearles una pregunta, si no me la responden bueno, no importa demasiado, pero espero que lo hagan. Los más entendidos en la serie/libro tal vez conozcan al personaje que hará aparición en el próximo capítulo, que es, un cazador, entonces, **¿qué personaje de Hetalia debería encarnar el cazador?** ¡Espero sus sugerencias! ;) mientras más sanguinario mejor xD

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia, ni el Décimo Reino me pertenecen, todo es obra de Himaruya-sama y de Kathryn Wesley ;)

* * *

_Prisión Monumento a Blancanieves._

-¡Me resulta inaudito! Pierdo las llaves, trolls y lobos andan por ahí sueltos… ¡Sueltos! –gritaba el alcaide de un lado para el otro mientras Lovino escuchaba atentamente la conversación.-

-Se descubrió que el sótano estaba abierto cuando se produjo la fuga –le comentó uno de los guardias.-

¿Sótano? Se preguntó Lovino observando detenidamente a los hombres.

-Es posible que se escapara por ahí –le comentó el tipo.-

-¿Qué es lo que hay ahí? –dijo el alcaide.-

-Muebles viejos, cosas que hay ahí hace 300 años… Antes de que esto fuera una prisión.

El alcaide mandó a limpiar ese lugar de arriba para abajo. Lovino se asustó, el espejo seguía ahí, fue por lo mismo que con sus patas de perro y vaya Dios a saber cómo escribió el nombre de Scott en la lista de trabajo para limpiar.

El guardia que diría el trabajo era un hombre rudo, de apariencia fornida, rubio y de ojos azules, que comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro, diciendo que los presos debían lanzar las cosas hacia un barco donde posteriormente se irían. Scott tragó saliva, si tiraban el espejo se rompería y si se rompía… ¿Cómo volverían?

-Oiga –dijo, carraspeando un poco.-

-¿Sí? –preguntó el rubio.-

-Estamos a una distancia larga del barco… Si los lanzamos bruscamente se romperán… -comentó, el hombre lo miraba fríamente.-

-¿Y, qué crees? ¡Nada vale, todo es basura! –dijo fríamente.-

El guardia repitió la orden, y Scott, sin más remedio comenzó el trabajo, el primer objeto que lanzó en efecto… Se hizo pedazos.

Arthur y Francis seguían caminando por el bosque. Arthur quería llegar a la prisión a buscar a su hermano, así que iba acompañado del francés.

-¡Ahí está! –dijo éste.-

-Qué miedo por él… ¿Estará bien? –en el fondo era bastante preocupado-. O sea… ¡Espero que pueda pasar por lo menos un día sin meterse en problemas!

-Por lo que sé de él, permíteme dudarlo –dijo el lobo algo incómodo.-

Scott seguía lanzando cosas al bendito barco, y el espejo venía cada vez más cerca de llegar a sus manos, algo en él temblaba, estaba realmente asustado.

-¡Funciona espejito, funciona! –dijo, al tenerlo en sus manos.-

-Kirkland, ¿qué demonios se supone que haces? –dijo el guardia acercándose.-

-No funciona –dijo apenado con el espejo en sus manos.-

-¡Princesita, arroja el espejo al barco!

Tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza.

-Si no cumples ordenes, te haré caer al río… Y como estás encadenado con los demás, todos se ahogarán –sonrió el guardia con sorna.-

Scott asintió y lanzó el espejo de la manera más delicada que pudo… ¡Milagro, porque no se rompió! Quedó asombrado ante eso y algo en él se sintió mejor.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí… ¡Ahora, espérame aquí, me pondré los zapatos mágico y entraré en la prisión! –dijo Francis.-

-¡Ni muerto! Tú lo que quieres es robarme –dijo Arthur sin soltar los zapatos.-

-¡Bueno… sí! Pero no es del todo eso, yo intento resistirme y tú no… Aunque si me los pongo y te agarras a mí los dos seremos invisibles…

-¡No! Yo me los voy a poner… Bloody hell -dijo el inglés con el ceño fruncido-. Y tú –se sonrojó levemente-. Tú te agarras a mí…

-¡Eres una bestia adicta! –dijo el francés, y se hizo justamente lo que Arthur dijo.-

Scott entró en su celda y ahí estaban sus dos compañeros.

-Rayos, tendremos que matarlo –dijo uno de ellos.-

Lo que ocultaban era un túnel, un inmenso túnel.

-¡Un túnel! –gritó el pelirrojo esperanzado-. Good heavens, un túnel…

-¡Cállate! –le dijo el otro.-

-Hemos cavado esto por 30 años… -le comentó.-

-¡Por favor, llévenme con ustedes! Se los pido –miró desesperado.-

-Lo mejor será que lo ahoguemos –volvió a decir uno de sus compañeros, era un enano.-

-No… Yo confío en él –dijo el otro.-

Y así fue como hicieron un trato.

En la prisión ahora el francés y el inglés eran invisibles y estaban buscando la celda de Scott, por mientras el lobo le explicaba donde podía estar su padre, mientras miraban los letreros que decían cuántos años se les daba a los presos dependiendo de sus crímenes.

El perro comenzó a ladrar, Arthur le indicó a Francis que podía ser Lovino. Arthur quiso entrar en donde se encontraba, soltó la cuerda y lo llevó con ellos. Francis le dijo que era probable que perdieran la potencia y el efecto de la magia desapareciera, pero a él no le importo. ¡Le había tomado cariño después de todo!

Llegaron a la celda, pero en ese momento Scott ya había entrado en el túnel y se dirigía a la salida junto a sus dos compañeros. El francés, el inglés y el perro italiano entraron a la celda, fue en ese mismo momento cuando los efectos de los zapatos desaparecieron por completo, pero al menos, encontraron el túnel.

¡Buen trabajo! Todos comenzaron a entrar al túnel, los dos compañeros de Scott claramente salieron primero, el mayor decidió irse solo y el enano se fue en el barco donde se encontraban todas las cosas que se habían tirado. Entre ellas, el espejo.

Francis estaba a medio camino cuando chocó con algo, mejor dicho alguien… Es decir, el trasero de alguien. Se quejó un poco y luego se percató.

-¿Scott, eres tú?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó.-

-Soy yo, Francis… el lobo.

-¡No te me acerques! –amenazó el pelirrojo.-

-Estamos en un túnel… No creo que pueda evitarlo –dijo, tenía sentido.-

-¡Quiero salir pero me atasqué! –se quejó el pelirrojo-. ¿Me das un empujón?

Francis intentó empujar a Scott con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte funcionó y justo a la salida. Por fin todos pudieron salir.

-¡Listo, Scottie! –dijo Arthur-. Tenemos que volver por el espejo.

-No me digas así –bufó-. Y no, porque esta mañana lo tiré en ese barco lleno de basura.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó el inglés.-

-¡Estaba en la orilla! –dijo el pelirrojo.-

Y bueno, el barco se veía desde donde ellos estaban, un tono de desaliento salió de la boca del inglés.

Rato después, Francis y los demás intentaban tomar un barco y escapar, pero fue en ese mismo momento donde Iván salió de su escondite junto a sus tres subordinados.

-¡Mira, allá van! No hay que dejar que se escapen… -dijo Iván.-

Una compleja lucha se comenzó a dar, ya que Eduard intentó agarrarse del barco cuando éste estaba avanzando, y los otros dos subordinaros cayeron al agua idiotamente. Arthur comenzó a golpear a Eduard con un gran trozo de madera de manera enérgica, tal vez no era rival para alguien como ese troll, pero si estaba realmente asustado era capaz de matar a alguien.

-¡Qué espectáculo más patético! –comentó Iván desde la orilla-. ¡Y yo que los crié como mis hijos, qué decepción más grande!

Iván no pudo continuar, Brittany quería hablar con él, y la única forma de hacerlo era que él buscara un espejo. Era una zorra malvada que seguía las enseñanzas de la antigua madrastra de Blancanieves, era lógico que dominara el arte de los espejos. Fue así como Iván entró a un lugar rápidamente buscando donde reflejarse y lo consiguió.

-¡Me encantan las visitas! –comentó la rubia sonriendo son sorna.-

-¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, voy a decapitarte! –comentó el ruso.-

-¿Encontraron esos tres ya al perrito? –preguntó.-

-No exactamente –él carraspeó.-

-¡Qué decepción, majestad! ¿Cómo se te escapó tan fácil? –dijo la rubia, realmente seria.-

-¡No me hables de esa forma! –dijo el ruso, él no era idiota que se dejara dominar.-

-¡Deben encontrarlo pronto! Dile a esos tres que lo encuentren… ¡Y por cierto! Sal ya del reino de Lovi –rió-. Ve a tu palacio y esperas mis órdenes, ¿está bien? –sonrió.-

-¡Yo no acepto tus órdenes! –bufó el de ojos violeta.-

Francis leía uno de los miles de libros que compró, miró a Arthur un momento y le preguntó, con un tono más bien dramático.

-Arthur, ¿crees que estás falto de cariño? –preguntó.-

-¡Estoy perfecto como estoy, frog! –comentó éste, mirando hacia otro lado con los zapatos mágicos aún en sus manos.-

-¿Seguro? –y agarró los zapatos de un golpe tirándolos al agua.-

-_Son of a bitch!_ ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo, muy molesto.-

-¡No, _mon petit_, quieto! –le dijo, agarrándolo para que no se lanzara al agua.-

-¡Por qué mierda hiciste eso! –dijo el inglés.-

-¡Por tu propio bien! –le reprendió.-

Arthur frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el barco, mientras Francis se alejó hacia una esquina aún con el libro en las manos.

-Scott –comenzó a decir Lovino mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo-. Mira, a mí esas cosas de lealtad y todo ese cuento no me va mucho, pero así me criaron… Así que, si vas a estar conmigo, quiero que me hagas un juramento de lealtad, ¿está bien? –dijo.-

El pelirrojo miró la figura de arcilla que su antiguo compañero de celda le había dado, curiosamente era una figura de los cuatro que iban en el barco en ese momento.

-¡Debe ser cosa del destino esto! –comentó Lovino-. Yo debo gobernar y eso, pero alguien como tú… ¿Qué misión tiene, eh? Eres demasiado bajo… Algo importante debe ser…

Lovino siguió hablando, pero Scott no le prestaba atención. Lanzó la figura al agua, eso llamó la atención del perro.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó.-

-Nada –el otro miró hacia otro lado.-

El amanecer llegó, los pajaritos cantaban, y un Francis bastante lleno de energía bajó la escalera que tenía el barco, muy animado.

-¡Buenos días, buenos días! ¡Ha amanecido! Es un día precioso~ ¡Todo el mundo despierte!

Arthur y Scott abrieron los ojos con notorio desagrado.

-¿Dormiste bien, Arthur? –comentó el francés observando al de ojos esmeralda.-

-La verdad no, me quedé dormido hace una hora –dijo, agobiado.-

-Debiste haber dormido conmigo en cubierta, bajo las estrellas –le dijo, guiñando el ojo-. ¡Has amanecido mucho más radiante! Por delante un sueño –dijo, mirando sus ojos, y cuando Arthur se puso de pie dirigió la mirada hacia su trasero-. ¡Y un espectáculo por detrás! –se mordió el labio inferior.-

-¡Eh! –dijo Scott bastante molesto.-

-_Quoi?_ –dijo el francés desinteresado en él.-

-No mires de esa manera a mi hermano –dijo.-

-¿De esta forma? –y colocó una cara muy similar a una excitación, pero con la lengua afuera-. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Es pasión animal…

-¡Las mierdas que uno tiene que escuchar! –se quejó-. Lejos de él, tú tienes antecedentes…

-¿Cómo hacerlo? –dijo, riendo por lo bajo-. Estamos en un barco pequeño, podemos chocar en cualquier momento…

-¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera! –gritó el inglés.-

El perrito Lovino se estiró, y miró a Scott por un rato.

-Acompáñame a la cubierta, con un cubo y una pala –dijo el perro subiendo por la escalera.-

-¡Maldito perro yo no soy tu sirviente…! –decía el pelirrojo pero fue castigado golpeándose con el camarote, lo que abrió accidentalmente una especia de muralla-. ¡Mierda! –dijo agarrándose la cabeza y mirando asombrado lo que había descubierto.-

-Mon dieu! ¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó Francis al lado de Arthur.-

-Good heavens –comentó el pelirrojo-. Es un pez increíble…

"_El pez dorado del río dorado"_

-¿Tú crees que es mágico? –le preguntó el británico mayor al francés.-

-¡Por toda mi familia que lo es! –dijo éste, algo exaltado-. Es el pez de "todo lo que toca se convierte en oro"

_Advertencia: no romper el cristal en caso de emergencia financiera._

-¿Estás seguro de que convierte en oro todo lo que toca? –preguntó Scott.-

-¡Segurísimo! Pero… No tenemos que convertir nada en oro –tosió el francés.-

-Piensa, el dueño de este barco ahora debe estar nadando en dinero… -decía el pelirrojo.-

-¡Bueno, pero lo mejor será olvidarse de eso! –dijo el francés, Arthur sólo miraba a su hermano de manera suspicaz.-

-Claro, como digan –dijo, y Arthur ya había desaparecido de su lado, Scott se quedó con el martillo que serviría para romper el cristal en la mano.

Mientras tanto, en las dependencias del cuarto Reino, los aldeanos habían sido atacados por Iván Braginski, quien, como ya había mencionado anteriormente no quería rendirle ningún tipo de cuentas a Brittany y únicamente quería apropiarse de la parte de reino que le habían prometido, como aparentemente la reina, y de hecho, era totalmente verdad sólo le había prometido eso en vano, decidió atacar el lugar con su gran ejército de trolls.

Ese lugar ya estaba sumido en el caos, gente huyendo de un lado para el otro para no ser golpeada brutalmente por los soldados del ruso.

-¿Piensas que puedes jugar así conmigo? –decía Brittany, hablando con Iván por medio de un espejo mientras éste comía-. ¡Hicimos un trato! Te prometí que te daría medio reino si me ayudabas…

-Bueno estimada, desde que la saqué de la cárcel no ha hecho absolutamente nada –dijo él.-

-¡El plan tiene como propósito que la coronación siga absolutamente normal! Si sigues ahí, provocarás que el plan se arruine… ¡Provocarás una crisis! –decía la reina-. ¡Vuelve a tu reino o arruinarás todo!

-Puede que sí, como puede que no –decía el ruso, sin mucho interés realmente-. Por otro lado, ¿qué tal mis subordinados? –rió.-

-Su inteligencia supera los límites –dijo con sorna.-

-¿Sí? En ese caso, quiero que regresen prontamente –sonrió.-

Brittany terminó la comunicación totalmente colérica, mientras intentaba que el espejo que todo podía ver le mostrara dónde es que estaba el dichoso perro, pero éste no lo lograba.

-Está con acompañantes, uno que puede hablar con él, otro que puede hacerte daño… -decía la silueta que se veía en el espejo.-

-¡Necesito verlos! ¡Lo necesito! –gritaba la mujer.-

-No puedo verlos –decía.-

-¡El lobo va con ellos! ¡A él puedo verlo, haz que hable conmigo!

Francis estaba frente al espejo de un baño, supuestamente, preparando su barbilla para afeitarla, echándose la crema que esto requería con destreza, mientras se miraba al espejo y hacía muecas, entrecerraba los ojos, entre otras cosas.

-Oye, lobo, ¿harás algo de cenar? –preguntó Scott desde afuera.-

-Ehm… sí, sí –dijo-. Pero antes quiero ponerme guapo para Arthur –dijo para sí riendo.-

-Hola, lobo –escuchó una voz que lo asustó tanto que lo hizo botar su navaja.-

-¡Lárgate, déjame tranquilo! –gritó, mirando fijamente al espejo.-

-Tú prometiste obedecerme –dijo Brittany, sonriendo.-

-¡No! –él gritó.-

-Sí, yo te controlo… -dijo la rubia sonriendo.-

-Non, non, non –dijo él negando con la cabeza.-

-¿Por qué no puedo ver a quienes te acompañan? –preguntó ella-. ¿Qué tipo de magia hay involucrada.-

Francis respiraba de modo agitado, cuando Scott se acercó.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay de la comida? –preguntó el chico del pelo de fuego.-

-¡No, aún no! –dijo el francés, dando vuelva al espejo rápidamente-. Y no hablaba con nadie, preparaba la cena –dijo, corriendo hacia la escalera del barco.-

-¿Y dónde está? –preguntó el pelirrojo buscando cosas entre los estantes, pero quedando estático cuando volvió a mirar al pez de oro.-

Scott se acercó lentamente hacia el pez y lo quedó mirando fijamente, hasta notó que éste le guiñaba el ojo, quedando muy sorprendido.

-Hello, little fish –dijo golpeando con el martillo sin demasiada fuerza el cristal.-

Con una tos bastante sobreactuada quiso ocultar el hecho de que había roto el cristal con demasiada fuerza.

"_Esta magia es un gran tesoro, todo lo que brilla puede ser oro"_

Scott metió el dedo en la boca del pez, como decía la instrucción, el pez le mordió el dedo con fuerza y un aura dorada lo rodeó por completo, dejándole con la capacidad de convertir lo que tocase en oro.

-Brother, ¿estás bien? Escuché un golpe… -dijo Arthur bajando la escalera.-

-Claro, iba a recoger estos cristales que se rompieron por accidente –dijo, tragando saliva.-

-¿Metiste el dedo en el pez? –preguntó el inglés frunciendo el ceño.-

-¡No, claro que no… Bueno… sí! –dijo, mostrando su dedo dorado.-

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Pero tranquilo, ahora somos ricos! Si quiero convierto todo el barco en oro –sonrió ampliamente.-

-¡Seguro, y se hunde con nosotros adentro! –dijo el rubio molesto.-

-Ok, tienes razón, pero ya habrá algo que convertir –dijo el pelirrojo.-

Arthur se colocó la mano en la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Lovino, actuando como perro claramente, gateaba por los rincones del palacio buscando huesos que roer, quejándose de que la ama no le daba huesos. Era un espectáculo bastante curioso, porque ver a un joven tan guapo como el príncipe Lovino Vargas en esa posición podía ser asqueroso para otros, pero curiosamente sugestivo para algunos.

-Encontraré huesos y los robaré –decía, no hay que olvidar que él podía hablar-. Y los roeré cuando la ama se vaya a dormir –sonreía para sí mismo.-

-De pie, Lovino –dijo una voz femenina repentinamente.-

Lovino miró hacia la escalera del lugar, donde la rubia de cejas gruesas y cintura muy pequeña estaba de pie, si bien tenía sus años era una mujer que lucía bastante joven, y cómo no, era de esas brujas que se comen la juventud ajena. El muchacho se colocó de pie como lo hacen los perros, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer.

-De pie, como humano, Lovino –dijo ella.-

-Eso me da miedo –dijo él.-

-¿Miedo de qué? –preguntó ella.-

-De caerme –y, agarrado a un pilar intentó colocarse de pie-. Esto es demasiado alto… ¿No podría andar a cuatro patas? –preguntó abriendo los ojos.-

-¿Sabes quién eres, acaso? –preguntó Brittany con mucha dureza-. ¡No eres un perro, eres un príncipe! El gobernante de este reino –dijo ella, levantando sus manos tapadas por unos guantes negros-. Ahora vístete, tienes toda una vida que aprender.

-Oh, no –dijo Francis pensando en voz alta mientras el barco se movía.-

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo el inglés, parándose junto a él.-

-Nada, nada… -dijo, suspirando.-

Aparentemente Francis había reconocido el palacio de Brittany.

-¡Miren, es el barco del enano! –dijo Scott-. Está parado por ahí… -justamente era al lado contrario donde estaba el castillo.-

-Scott –musitó Lovino-. Me está pasando algo extraño, siento que, me siento como si fuera dos personas –dijo, mirando directamente hacia el castillo.-

-¿Cómo?

-Necesito llegar al castillo –dijo.-

-¿Esas ruinas? –preguntó el pelirrojo-. Tenemos que recuperar el espejo –gruñó.-

-¡Estoy seguro de que mi cuerpo humano está ahí! –y sin más, el perro se lanzó al agua.-

-¡Espera, vuelve! –gritó Scott.-

-Creo que no podemos hacer nada –dijo Arthur-. Tenemos que volver por el espejo…

Francis asintió a lo que el inglés dijo, pero Scott quedó bastante inconforme.

Lovino llegó a la orilla y comenzó a correr, a su vez, cerca de ahí también, los tres subordinados del troll Iván estaban remando en un pequeño barco, mientras, como siempre, iban discutiendo.

-¡Deberías remar más rápido! –decía Toris, parecía que tuviera dolor de cabeza.-

-¡Es lo que hago, pero me duelen mucho las manos! –decía Eduard.-

Toris gruñó un poco, y el rubio a su vez también.

-Y-Ya basta, d-dejen de pelar –decía el pequeño Raivis.-

-Miren, el castillo en ruinas –dijo Toris.-

-Podríamos ir a darle noticias a la reina –acotó el rubio.-

-Excelente idea, acerquémonos a la orilla –dijo el pequeño castaño de ojos azules.-

-No, el muchacho no ha estado aquí desde la mañana –comentó un anciano ante la pregunta de Scott.-

-¿Y se llevó todas las cosas del barco? –dijo éste, algo desanimado.-

-Sí –asintió él.-

-¿Volverá en algún momento? –preguntó Arthur.-

-No lo hará –dijo el señor-. Ha cambiado el bote por mi caballo y mi carro –dijo el señor sonriendo-. Un excelente negocio…

Arthur suspiró pesadamente mirando a Scott.

-Ha tomado el camino por el bosque, si se dan prisa lo pueden alcanzar –dijo finalmente el anciano.-

-¡Es buena idea! –dijo Francis y se preparaba para emprender viaje muy cerca de Arthur.-

-¡Un momento! –dijo Scott-. Pero, ¿qué hay del príncipe?

Todos se miraron, estaban en una encrucijada, si bien Lovino no era el ser más agradable del universo para pasar mucho tiempo con él, probablemente ya todos se habían encariñado con el pequeño perro.

-No puedo irme sin él –dijo el pelirrojo-. ¡Esperen 15 minutos solamente, juro que volveré en 15 minutos! –el británico mayor comenzó a correr mientras Arthur y Francis lo miraban atónitos.-

-¡Tengo hambre! –se quejaba Lovino, más bien, su cuerpo en el palacio de la reina.-

-La comida será tuya cuando aprendas a usar el tenedor y el cuchillo –dijo, la rubia, colocando estas cosas en sus manos-. Si no lo haces bien, pasarás hambre –sonrió-. Por cierto, ¿no quieres tomar algo?

-Mi tazón de agua –dijo.-

-No –dijo, tirando de sus cabellos-. Los hombres no beben en tazones, beben en vasos –lo reprendió.-

-Majestad –un muchacho los interrumpió-. Los trolls han llegado.

Brittany dejó al muchacho practicando-. Vuelvo en 10 minutos –musitó y se fue.-

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del palacio, el perro corría rápida e inquietamente.

-Estoy seguro de que es aquí, puedo oler mi propio cuerpo –decía Lovino, mientras se acercaba a una pequeña abertura en el lugar, que daba justamente con la habitación donde el perro/hombre se encontraba.-

Unos ladridos alertaron al muchacho, que en ese momento se encontraba con el rostro lleno de salsa de tomates, de que había alguien afuera. Entonces se acercó, ambos se miraron por largo rato, compartiendo las impresiones.

-Tú eres yo –decía el muchacho, de manera bastante infantil.-

-Maldito perro figlio di puttana, estírate un poco más para que podamos tocarnos y volver a la normalidad –decía Lovino-. No puedo hacer esto solo, espérame aquí, vengo en un minuto.

Lovino volvió a desaparecer, mientras el muchacho/perro seguía estirando la mano.

-¿Y el perro? –preguntó Brittany-. ¿Dónde está? Los mandé a buscarlo –carraspeó.-

-Y esa es una misión muy noble –dijo Raivis mirando hacia abajo.-

-¿Y? ¿Dónde está? –gruñó la rubia-. ¡Son unos idiotas! –y golpeó a los tres chicos con su mano-. Según mi espejo él está cerca…

-¡Eso es bastante conveniente! –comentó Eduard.-

-¡Entonces, vayan a buscarlo! –gruñó nuevamente la rubia.-

-¡Lovino, Lovino! –gritaba Scott mientras caminaba por algo que aparentemente era un puerto.-

-¡Scott, Scott! –escuchó de repente la voz del príncipe-. Me encontré a mí mismo, me encontré a mí mismo… -corría animadamente.-

-¡Oye, cuidado! –los troll estaban detrás de él.-

El perro comenzó a morder a los tres troll violentamente, mientras Scott trataba de ayudarlo, aunque se acercó demasiado teniendo la capacidad de volver las cosas en… Oro.

-¡Scott, Scott! –gritaban Francis y Arthur.-

-Hermano, ¿dónde estás? –dijo Arthur.-

-¡Aquí estoy! –dijo el pelirrojo a lo lejos.-

-Hermano, me asustaste –tosió-. ¡No es que me haya preocupado! Pero… ¿Dónde está Lovino, lo has encontrado? –preguntó el rubio de cejas gruesas.-

-Bueno –Scott se rascó la cabeza-. Derroté a los trolls…

-¡Muy bien! –dijeron el francés y el inglés.-

-Esa es la noticia buena… -carraspeó.-

-¿Y, cuál es la mala? –preguntó Francis preocupado.-

-Ehm –el pelirrojo vaciló.-

-Dinos, ya, ¿cuál es la mala noticia? –dijo Arthur preocupado.-

-Bueno –Scott suspiró pesado.-

Lo que vieron los dejó fríos, los tres troll bálticos y el perro que era originalmente un príncipe italiano estaban completamente convertidos en oro.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y bueno, ya saben, los reviews y comentarios sirven para seguir la historia y además, quiero pedirles si me responden la pregunta de arriba nuevamente xD

**Menciones Honrosas:**

**Dratín: **¡Tu última review me ha hecho reventar de risa! xDDDDDDDDDDDD la verdad es que sí, con respecto a Francis insisto en que fue una locura total que llegara al psicólogo xDDDDDDDD y, como te prometí, haré algo sobre Lovino y el encuentro del amor -inserte mirada pícara aquí.- ¡Así que, prepárate mentalmente! xDDDDDDDDD Te adoro, un abrazo :)

**GusGuschan: **¡Querida mía! Espero que te guste el capítulo entero, no te lo mostré antes de subirlo porque soy mala, ok no, de hecho fue porque pensé que querían que lo subiera altiro y blahblahblah, pero bueno, acá está, ojalá te guste xD Un beso :3

** MeiChan95: **¡Ay, estimada! Si bien te agradecí bien allá arriba, y ayer por teléfono, aún no lo creo verdad xDDDDDDDD la imagen te ha quedado maravillosa, y estoy esperando como loca tenerla en mis manos! Para lamerla, como te dije ayer xDDDDDDDDDD pero nah, la cuidaré locamente, igual que la sorpresa no tan sorpresa 1313 dñflgkdf y eso *-* ¡Gracias por todo y espero que te guste el capítulo!

Sin más que decir, nos vemos cuando nos veamos :)


	4. Una cazadora, gitanos y maldiciones

Hola gente :) ¿Cómo están? Luego de estar dos días escribiendo por fin salió el capítulo xD y bueno, como habrán notado ya tenemos portada del fic :), vale decir que estoy muy agradecida nuevamente de mi querídisima **MeiChan95 *-* **y en fin xDDD, acá les tengo el capítulo así que disfrútenlo, lo otro, es que al final la cazadora será Belarus :) ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni el Décimo Reino me pertenecen, de ser así, uff xD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una cazadora, unos gitanos y una maldición.**

En el lúgubre castillo donde se encontraba en ese momento sentada, la reina Brittany, una presencia nueva caminó lentamente hacia ella. Una mujer, de cabellos rubios tan claros que tendían a verse casi plateados, amarrados por una media cola, unos ojos azules intensos y una tez demasiado pálida, tenía una pequeña herida en el rostro hecha obviamente con un objeto punzante. Su ropa era un traje blanco protegido con una especie de armadura, y un abrigo de color marrón por encima, con una lanza en su espalda, algunas flechas y cosas por el estilo. Su nombre era Natasha Arlovskaya, pero para todos era _la cazadora._

-Cazadora –dijo Brittany seriamente.-

-¿Me llamó, señora? –dijo ella acercándose.-

-Ni lobo, ni los trolls han logrado capturar al perro –suspiró agotada-. Siento que alguien intenta desafiarme –se quejó.-

-Nada se le compara a usted –dijo la bielorrusa sonriendo.-

-¡Sé que están cerca, pero no puedo verlos! Mis espejos no me dejan verlos… ¿Por qué será? –tocó su pecho con cólera-. ¡Van a entrar en tu bosque prontamente!

-Seré yo quien los encuentre entonces –rió la mujer tocando con cuidado su propia herida-. Nada puede escapar a mí –sonrió.-

-Estoy lleno de paz y serenidad –decía el francés-. Y tengo control sobre todos mis deseos… -suspiró, estaba tratando de aprender lo que decía uno de los libros que había comprando antes de todo ese loco viaje-. Y… y… -su olfato comenzó a alertarle de algo, aparentemente-. ¡Scott, estás echando a perder la comida, huele a quemado! –gritó.-

Francis se acercó rápidamente a la comida, tenía un hambre fatal, bueno, tenía dos tipos de hambre bien descritos, pero ahora nos centraremos en la comida.

-Me siento horrible –decía el pelirrojo mirando al perro, quien ahora era completamente de oro.-

-Hubo un error en el hechizo, no es tu culpa –decía el francés.-

-¡Pero está muerto! –se quejaba el británico mayor.-

-Aquí las cosas vuelven a la normalidad sin que te des cuenta, yo no me angustiaría mucho –le decía el francés con una pequeña sonrisa.-

-¿Seguro? –algo de esperanza se notó en los verdes ojos del pelirrojo-. ¿No lo dices para consolarme, verdad?

Francis tragó saliva.

-Bueno, en parte sí… -admitió.-

-¡Vaya! –el pelirrojo se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.-

-¿Qué hacen aún ahí sentados? –el inglés se había colocado una sudadera de color turquesa que traía consigo en un bolso-. Les dije que teníamos que levantar todo esto hace rato –frunció el ceño como era común en él.-

-Quise hacer un poco de comida –se excusó el británico mayor.-

-¡Qué inconsciencia! –se quejó el rubio de cejas sobrepobladas-. ¡El espejo se va alejando cada vez más, sin él no podremos volver a casa!

-¡Pero Arthur, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día! –decía el francés, por dos razones, primero, poco interés tenía en que el inglés se fuera, y además, le encantaba comer cerdo-. Esto sí que impresiona mi olfato –decía observando el sándwich que se había hecho.-

Digamos que la manera en la que Francis comía cuando tenía mucha hambre era un tanto mata pasiones para el inglés, por lo cual, él y su hermano decidieron emprender el viaje.

-Arthur, espera… -dijo el francés poniéndose de pie y yendo tras él.-

El inglés se detuvo y lo quedó mirando un momento.

-Ahora, dime, ¿qué ves? –dijo el francés colocando una mano en su hombro.-

-Ehm… ¿Muchos árboles? –dijo extrañado.-

-¡No ves nada! Imagina todo lo que pasó anoche cuando dormías –dijo el francés, algo emocionado.-

-¿Por ejemplo? –el inglés arqueó una ceja.-

-Bueno, por esos árboles apareció un tejón… Luego, una zorra madre –sonrió-, creo que nuestra presencia le asustó un poco. Más tarde, apareció un zorro, que probablemente iba en busca de su pareja… Parece que le resultó todo de maravilla porque no vi que regresara –el francés sonrió ampliamente.-

El inglés sonrió, hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

El francés siguió hablando de todas las cosas que habían pasado en la noche, el inglés esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas en su rostro. En un momento, el francés le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Me impresiona que no hayas despertado. No viste nada –rió.-

-¿Me perdí algo? –preguntó, esta vez sin ironía.-

-Claro que sí –dijo él.-

-Bueno –el inglés estaba a punto de perderse en los ojos del francés, cuando antes de hacerlo completamente reaccionó-. Vámonos –dijo, emprendiendo el viaje.-

En medio del camino, una mujer de apariencia anciana apareció.

-Sólo soy una anciana –dijo-. Dame algo de comer…

-Lo siento –tosió Francis-, pero no tenemos demasiada comida…

-Yo sólo doy a firmas registradas –dijo el pelirrojo, siguiendo a Francis.-

Arthur buscó entre sus cosas.

-Jovencito –sonrió la mujer-. ¿Me das algo de comer, por favor?

-Seguro –dijo él-. Le daré lo que me queda –y le pasó un pan envuelto en un pañuelo.-

Scott y Francis se dieron vuelta observándole.

-¡Arthur, siempre has sido demasiado blando! –inquirió el pelirrojo.-

-Sí, demasiado blando –dijo el francés, obviamente sacándole de contexto.-

-¡Oye! –dijo el británico mirándole.-

La mujer agradeció dulcemente el regalo, pero Arthur le detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-Espere… De casualidad, ¿no ha visto a un enano conduciendo una carretilla? –preguntó.-

-En la mañana lo he visto, siguió el camino del bosque… Pero ustedes no deberían seguirle… -dijo la mujer.-

-¡Pero el camino es lo más seguro! –dijo el francés incrédulo.-

-No para ustedes, alguien los viene siguiendo –dijo la mujer-. ¡Alguien quiere verlos muertos!

Francis abrió los ojos como platos, Scott a la vez.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo.-

-Hay una mujer que controla este bosque, pero no crean que por ser una mujer es débil, por el contrario –el francés tragó saliva-. La cazadora… Me han dicho que sirve a la reina… ¡Pero no espera que no usemos el camino de este bosque!

-_Why not?_ –preguntó el inglés.-

-Eso sólo lo haría un imbécil –dijo el de ojos azules.-

Scott tragó saliva.

-A partir de ahora, yo seré su guía –dijo Francis-. Deben ir por donde yo vaya solamente…

Scott tomó el pequeño carrito con ruedas donde tenía al príncipe Lovino y comenzaron a caminar, el ambiente se puso sumamente tenso, y la presencia de Natasha no estaba lejos, nada lejos.

La mujer de cabello rubio estaba caminando por el bosque, tenía claro que sus presas debían estar cerca, fue ahí donde sintió algo en sus botas, miró hacia abajo y había pisado un trozo de pan con carne de cerdo. Frunció el ceño, estaba donde debía estar. Analizó el bosque y sintió una presencia, un olor tal vez, preparó su lanza y disparó una flecha. La leyenda decía que él nunca fallaba, y de hecho, no falló, pero no le disparó precisamente a lo que quería, sino a un pequeño animal.

-Será mi imaginación, pero estoy escuchando a alguien sollozar… -dijo el pelirrojo.-

-Yo igual lo oigo –dijo Arthur.-

-Aquí escucharán muchas cosas –dijo Francis-. Después de todo, el bosque está encantado –dijo él.-

Lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento, llegaron a un lugar horrible, con el espectáculo más desagradable posible, el sólo describir lo que vieron produce un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Animales, muchos animales, pero ninguno con vida, era un escenario horripilante.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –dijo Arthur, sintiendo una angustia en el pecho.-

-Estoy siguiendo mi olfato –susurró el francés.-

_Todos los intrusos serán considerados presas._

_Todas las presas serán castigadas por orden de la cazadora._

-¿Quién es esa cazadora? –preguntó Scott.-

Su pregunta fue obviada, y éste hizo una mueca de asco, no era para menos, el lugar olía horrible. Siguieron su camino rápidamente, adentrándose aún más por el bosque.

-No podemos caminar toda la noche –dijo el pelirrojo, de verdad se estaba poniendo oscuro.-

-Claro que podemos –dijo el francés.-

-¿No oyeron eso? –dijo Arthur.-

Francis revisó por detrás de unos arbustos.

-Gitanos –dijo.-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Scott.-

-¡Pues tendrán que unirse a nosotros! –dijo un muchacho, albino de ojos rojos junto a otro montón de chicos, apuntándoles con algunas armas.-

Sin negarse, nuestros amigos se adentraron a la aldea gitana, observando a cada personaje ahí presente.

-Si ellos quieren, pueden matarnos –comenzó a decir Francis muy bajo-. No se nieguen a nada de lo que les den, pero no se coman nada que ellos no hayan probado antes…

Al compás de una música y alrededor de una fogata, los gitanos bailaban alegremente, Francis y Arthur observaban el espectáculo de manera tranquila, mientras que Scott observaba un plato que le habían dado, era erizo, se veía oscuro y tal vez sobrecalentado, hizo una mueca, pero al ver que uno de los gitanos lo observaba fingió estar muy animado de comer.

Francis cruzó la mirada con un muchacho de cabello rubio, lucía bastante dulce, su cabello era rubio y largo, con un pequeño rizo que sobresalía. Unos ojos casi tan azules como los del francés, aunque más claros cubiertos por unos anteojos de un fino cristal. Se miraban con gran tensión.

La música acabó y todos aplaudieron, el albino de antes se acercó a Scott con un violín en las manos.

-Es su turno, forastero –dijo sonriendo, Arthur miró la escena aterrado.-

-Disculpe usted, pero yo no sé tocar –se excusó el británico.-

-Entonces, canta una canción –el albino sonrió abiertamente.-

-Bueno, es que tampoco sé cantar –dijo.-

-Vamos, Scott –comenzó a decir Francis-. Canta algo, no querrás decepcionarlos –dijo, tratando de sonreír.-

-No sé se me ocurre una canción –dijo el pelirrojo.-

-¿Nuestra hospitalidad no vale una canción? –dijo otro muchacho, de cabello castaño y ojos verdosos, con uno músculos de muerte, que tenía en las manos un cuchillo.-

Scott comenzó a cantar una canción bastante extraña, que supuestamente trataba sobre gitanos. Al terminar, Francis aplaudió intentando calmar el ambiente, mientras en la aldea todos se miraron extrañados.

Arthur se acercó a unas jaulas donde se encontraban unos pequeños pájaros, los miró enternecido, pero éstos comenzaron a hablar.

"Déjanos libres", decían los pájaros, "por favor déjanos libres".

-Son pájaros mágicos –dijo el francés detrás de él-. Son muy difíciles de capturar, sólo los gitanos saben hacerlo…

"Somos víctimas, entiende eso muchacho", decían los pájaros.

-¿Qué harán con ellos? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Les cortan las alas y luego los venden a gente rica –contestó el francés.-

"No pueden hacerlo, eso es horrible" decía uno de los pájaros.

-Y algunas personas los comen pensando que absorben su magia –finalizó el francés suspirando.-

"No pueden hacer eso, ¿verdad? Tengo una familia" decía uno de los pájaros.

-_That's horrible_ –dijo el inglés pálido como papel.-

"Déjanos libres, por favor, déjanos libres"

Los gitanos mientras tanto, observaban y tocaban curiosos el perro de oro, mientras Scott trataba de convencerlos que sólo era pintura (inocente, a los gitanos no los engañas así). De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer, de cabello corto, ojos celestes, pechos muy grandes y un traje que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Pongan una mesa –dijo, sonriendo.-

Scott fue el primero en sentarse para que la gitana le dijera la suerte, o algo por el estilo.

-Veo una gran riqueza que se acerca, pero pasa de largo –dijo, poniendo cartas sobre la mesa.-

-¿Dice algo sobre el futuro? –preguntó.-

-Bueno, está esta carta… El loco…

-¿Y esa? –preguntó.-

-El amigo del loco, el estúpido, y el tonto del pueblo –dijo la mujer.-

Scott suspiró y se paró de la silla rápidamente.

-Quiero decirle su suerte al chico de ojos esmeralda –dijo la ucraniana.-

-¡No, gracias! –dijo el inglés, aunque la mirada de la mujer lo convenció de lo contrario.-

-Estás lleno de rabia –dijo ella-. Ocultas mucho sobre ti mismo… -lo miró-. Necesito un mechón de tu pelo –sonrió la mujer.-

Cortó un poco del cabello de Arthur con unas tijeras, para colocarlo en un extraño tazón con un líquido rosa.

-Tienes un gran destino que se remonta hacia el pasado –dijo la gitana abriendo mucho los ojos.-

-Sólo soy un camarero, no creo que tenga mucho –suspiró.-

-¡Todavía no has perdonado a tu madre por haberte dejado! –dijo la mujer, Arthur entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.-

-¡No me interesa que me lea el futuro! –dijo el inglés y se colocó de pie.-

Francis se acercó rápidamente a la mesa.

-Necesito saber sobre el amor y el romance, todo eso… Cuánto tiempo tardará en decir que sí –dijo, algo agitado el francés.-

La gitana lo miró detenidamente.

-Veo muerte –dijo ella-. Una persona joven muerta, hecha pedazos.

Francis tragó saliva.

-¡Imposible! –dijo el francés.-

-Veo que hacen un fuego y tú tienes que arder en él –la mujer lo miró.-

-¡No! –sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban apretando las manos muy fuerte.-

-Tú no eres lo que pareces –dijo la ucraniana-. Eres un lobo, te he olido –la mujer sonrió.-

-Y tú nieto también lo es –dijo el francés.-

Francis volvió a dirigir su mirada al joven rubio de hace un rato, la ucraniana sonrió conforme.

-Pueden pasar la noche aquí –dijo la mujer de pechos grandes-. Los amigos deben estar juntos en el bosque profundo y peligroso.

Francis asintió.

Llegó la fría noche, ruidos de un lado para el otro. Scott dormía abrazado a Lovino, bueno, al Lovino de oro y Arthur dormía profundamente, con el gorro de la sudadera puesto en la cabeza, parecía sonreír, pero su estado cambió cuando volvió a escuchar las dulces voces de los pajaritos pidiéndole, mejor dicho, suplicándole que los dejara libres. El inglés dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, ahí estaba Francis conversando animadamente con el muchacho que también era lobo, tanto así que ni se percató de que él había despertado. Arthur tragó saliva, y trató de volver a dormirse, lo logró y finalmente amaneció.

-¿Estás listo? –susurraba Francis a Scott.-

-Sí, lo estoy… Tú ve a despertarlo –le contestó el pelirrojo en un susurro igualmente.-

El francés se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo del inglés y colocó su mano sedosamente sobre su hombro, y cubrió su boca creyendo que éste podría gritar. El menor abrió sus verdes ojos como platos, el francés le sonrió y susurró dulcemente: Nos vamos.

El inglés se quitó el gorro de su sudadera y posó sus ojos en las jaulas de los pájaros, seguían pidiéndole que los dejara libres y su corazón blando se quebró un poco. ¡Dios bendito! El muchacho de cejas sobrepobladas comenzó a abrir una por una las jaulas, mientras los dos mayores lo miraban anonadados, pidiéndole casi gritando que se fueran luego de ese lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? –preguntó Scott preocupado.-

-A-Arthur –decía el francés asustado.-

-¡No lo hagas! –le dijo el británico mayor.-

La última jaula era la más difícil de abrir, ya que estaba demasiado alta y Arthur no podía alcanzarla bien, se subió a una pequeña roca y la abrió, pero terminó cayéndose para atrás y provocando bastante ruido. Los otros dos hombres se acercaron rápidamente para ver si estaba bien, con un susto tremendo.

La ucraniana abrió la puerta de su habitación al escuchar el ruido.

-¡Atrápenlos! –dijo, bastante molesta.-

Arthur corría enérgicamente para no ser agarrado, la verdad es que cada uno había corrido por un lado distinto, podía sentir las voces de los gitanos ir tras él. Sintió que su pierna era agarrada por algo y arrastrada, felizmente era Scott quien le había agarrado. Se mantuvieron ocultos en unos arbustos hasta que no hubo más rastro de los gitanos, aparentemente se habían regresado a su aldea.

-No entiendo, no continuaron… -dijo Francis-. Eso no es propio de ellos.

La mujer de grandes pechos estaba sentada en la mesa de la noche anterior, aún poseía el mechón de cabello del inglés, por lo cual lo introdujo en un extraño líquido, no había que ser un genio para saberlo, pretendía maldecirlo. Comenzó a recitar unas palabras, mientras sus ojos cambiaban un poco de color, se veía realmente terrorífica.

Al ponerse de pie sintió una flecha que se acercaba rápidamente, quedando incrustada en un tronco de árbol. El castaño de cabello largo y ojos verdosos tomó la nota en sus manos: "todos los furtivos morirán por orden de la cazadora". El muchacho tragó saliva, la amenaza estaba presente, y las flechas comenzaron a llegar imprevistamente, acabando con todo a su paso, dejando varios heridos.

-¡Está ahí! –gritaban los gitanos.-

Varios gitanos lograron huir, otros, por desgracia perecieron inmediatamente. Tiempo después de esta masacre se vio la figura de Natasha aparecer, analizando la escena que tenía a sus pies.

La mujer abandonó la aldea, su trabajo aún no terminaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Arthur.-

-Tu pelo luce diferente –comentó Scott extrañado.-

-¡Ah! Debe ser porque he ido a la peluquería –rió con sorna el inglés.-

-No es eso… Tu pelo ha crecido –dijo el pelirrojo extrañado, el largo del pelo de Arthur se asemejaba al de una muchacha.-

-¿Crecido? –Arthur tocó su cabeza, en efecto, estaba más largo.-

-¡Es cierto! –comentó el francés asombrado.-

-Está mucho más largo… -dijo el inglés un poco asustado-. _What the hell?_ ¿Qué significa esto? _Shit!_ –se quejaba el inglés.-

-Los gitanos tenían un mechón de tu cabello _mon petit_ –comentó Francis-. Seguramente te han echado una maldición…

-¿Qué significa eso, _frog_? ¡Qué voy a hacer ahora! –decía el inglés sin dejar de tocar su pelo.-

Mientras más seguían caminando, el cabello de Arthur más seguía creciendo, y Francis era el encargado de llevarlo en sus manos. Y para agregar sufrimiento a la situación, llovía torrencialmente.

-¡Ten cuidado, _idiot_! Me estás tirando muy fuerte –se quejaba el inglés.-

-No es fácil llevarlo, tienes muchas puntas abiertas… -decía el francés en su defensa.-

-¿Y cuánto falta? –decía Scott agobiado.-

-No preguntes –le dijo el lobo.-

-¡A dónde es que vamos! –se quejaba el pelirrojo.-

Siguieron caminando, y el cabello de Arthur se enredó en unos arbustos.

-_SON OF A BITCH_, YA NO LO SOPORTO, TENEMOS QUE DETENERNOS EN ALGÚN LUGAR, MALDITO _FROG_! –gritaba el inglés con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-_MERDE_, Y, ¿DÓNDE VAMOS A HACER ESO EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE, EH? –le contestó el francés.-

Pero parece que el inglés tenía suerte esa noche, porque a poca distancia había una casa abandonada. El francés abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

-Parece que tienes suerte, _mon amour_ –sonrió el francés, Arthur frunció el ceño pero se acercaron todos a dicha casa.-

Francis abrió el lugar a la fuerza, estaba oscuro y con algunos grafitis, habían siete tazas y siete lámparas.

-¿No hay nadie en este lugar? –comentó el inglés.-

-No te preocupes, aquí no ha venido nadie en mucho tiempo –le respondió el francés.-

-¡Oigan, miren esto! –dijo el pelirrojo-. Siete camas… Es que acaso…

-Sí, es la cabaña de_ Blancanieves_ –respondió el francés-, estuvo muchos años perdida.

-Esas camas son tan pequeñas –dijo el inglés esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.-

Prendieron la chimenea, Arthur estaba decidido a secar su cabello, imagínate dormía con él mojado y le daba una enfermedad en un lugar como ese.

-Quiero preguntar –comenzó a decir Scott-, dime, ¿qué pasó con Blancanieves después de casarse con el príncipe?

-Se convirtió en una de las 5 mujeres más importantes de la historia…

-¿Cinco mujeres? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Claro, ella, Cenicienta, Caperucita roja, Gretel y Rapunzel –contestó el francés-. Ellas fundaron los primeros cinco reinos –él sonrió-. Ahora todas están muertas… Algunos dicen que Cenicienta sigue viva, pero hace más de 40 años que no se le ve en público… -el rubio suspiró-. Creo que el _felices para siempre_ es cosa del pasado, ahora vivimos en tiempos llenos de oscuridad.

Arthur quedó mirándole fijamente por un momento, el rostro triste de Francis le provocaba algo extraño, en realidad, ese hombre le provocaba muchas cosas.

Scott dormía profundamente ya pasada la madrugada, mientras Arthur y Francis conversaban abiertamente.

-¿Qué le dijiste al chico de la aldea gitana? –preguntó el inglés.-

-No mucho, cosas de lobos –rió el francés.-

-_What?_ ¿A qué te refieres con cosas de lobos?

-No tuve que decirle nada, sólo estar a su lado… Nunca había estado con otro lobo así que tenía bastante miedo… Ser diferente en esta vida implica demasiada soledad, supongo que lo sabes –lo miró.-

Arthur comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? –preguntó el francés, provocando que el inglés frunciera un poco el ceño.-

-_I have no fucking idea_ –contestó rápidamente-. Cuando nos dejó a mí y a mi hermano yo tenía siete años.

-Qué triste que te abandonen cuando eres pequeño… -respondió el francés.-

-Honestamente no pienso en el asunto, no es relevante en mi vida –el rubio trató de esbozar una sonrisa.-

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Francis.-

-Simplemente se fue, con hijos como nosotros, ¿acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo?

Francis rió un poco.

-¿Dónde está ahora? –preguntó.-

-No lo sé, y no me importa… _Really._

-¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es? –el francés parecía realmente deprimido.-

-¡No! Si esa mujer se hubiera interesado en buscarme, lo hubiera hecho… Y no lo hizo, entonces no gastaré mi tiempo pensando en su maldita existencia –dijo el inglés.-

-Oh –el francés suspiró.-

-¿Oh? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Eso, un sonido simple… No quiero comentar algo y hacerte sentir mal –dijo.-

El inglés estornudó, el francés pasó suavemente su mano por la mejilla de éste, sus miradas se cruzaron intensamente.

-Tienes que hacer algo muy bueno con tu vida –dijo el francés.-

-¿Tú crees? –Arthur suspiró-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes un dolor muy grande –dijo Francis.-

Arthur apartó su mano fuertemente y se sentó.

-Sólo se fue, no es nada del otro mundo… ¿Aquí no pasan esas cosas acaso?

-Claro que no, vivimos juntos para siempre, o morimos por horribles causas…

El francés se detuvo un momento.

-Tú no confías en nadie –inquirió.-

-¡Y menos en ti! –dijo a la defensiva.-

-Claro, así que no vas a sufrir –le contestó el lobo-, pero desgraciadamente, tampoco habrá alguien que te quiera…

-_L__ove is a shit_ –contestó el inglés-. Es una excusa que usa la gente cuando no quiere estar sola.

Francis lo miró, preocupado, algo triste.

-¿No tienes nada que decir a eso? –le preguntó el inglés.-

-No –dijo el francés.-

Ambos sabían que en el fondo, Francis si tenía algo que decir.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**Menciones honrosas:**

**Dratín:** ¡Bueno, lo que más debo contestar en base al review anterior es decir que: Gracias! Nunca pensé que le llegaría tan bien el personaje a la bielorrusa, aunque debo decir que me da mucho miedo xDDDDDDDDDD en sí, todo lo que se viene me aterra xD pero en fin, gracias por leer, el apoyo y además por los regalos del otro día, me gusta recalcar eso :3 ¡Un abrazo!

**GusGuschan: **Bueno, no sé qué decirte, leíste el adelanto del capítulo y quedaste mal así que supongo que vas a quedar aún peor XDDDDDDDDDDDDD un abrazo para ti querida e.e

**MeiChan95: **Sólo agradecerte nuevamente, me ayudaste muchísimo *-* y el otro día hablamos tanto que ¡ay! pero bueno, ojalá te guste el capítulo, lo escribí de inmediato para que lo leyeras pronto w un abrazo muy grande para ti ^^

Sin más que decir: NOS VEMOS CUANDO NOS VEAMOS XD


	5. El árbol y los sentimientos de Francis

¡Hola a todo el mundo!, ¿cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Acá el próximo capítulo, aprovecho de hacer un aviso especial: No sé cuánto me voy a demorar en el próximo capítulo porque el miércoles comienzo las clases y es mi último año, pero no se preocupen, que en cuanto tenga ratos libres seguiré escribiendo para ustedes porque los amo -reparte corazones de colores a todos(?).- ¡En fin, disfruten el capítulo!

**Disclaimer 1:** Hetalia y sus personajes es/son de Himaruya-sama :3

**Disclaimer 2:** El Décimo Reino es principalmente argumento de Kathryn Wesley :3

DISFRÚTENLO(:

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El árbol y los sentimientos de Francis.**

Amanecía, era un día precioso y los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, Francis dormía profundamente, abrazado al rubio y largo cabello de Arthur, el que, ya rodeaba toda la casa para ese entonces. El francés olía el cabello y se acurrucaba en él tiernamente, en ese momento el inglés comenzó a despertar, estirándose y abriendo sus ojos de a poco.

-_Good heavens…_ GOOD HEAVENS! –gritó el inglés, cuando vio a su alrededor todo el cabello.-

-¡Por todos los pelos! –gritó el francés.-

-Está por todas partes… ¡Por todas partes, _frog_! ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –decía Arthur, realmente angustiado.-

-¡Scottie! ¿Dónde estás? El pelo de Arthur…

-¡Sigue creciendo por las escaleras! –gritaba el inglés.-

Estaban intentando cortar el cabello con todo objeto filoso existente, pero ninguno daba resultado.

-No sirve de nada… ¡Nada lo corta! –dijo Scott, lanzando unas tijeras parecidas a las de un jardinero al suelo.-

-¡Y si sigue creciendo…! –comenzó a decir Arthur-. ¡Moriré por tener el pelo largo!

Francis hizo una mueca de desesperación, Scott a su vez se sentía muy triste, pero en ese momento, un pequeño pájaro, de esos a los que Arthur había salvado apareció y se posó en un árbol.

-No te desesperes –dijo-, me salvaste la vida, así que te diré cómo puedes cortarte el pelo.

-¡Por favor! –suplicó el inglés.-

-En lo profundo del bosque hay un leñador con un hacha mágica que corta todo lo que toque…

Arthur sonrió.

-… Si te corta el pelo romperá tu maldición –dijo el pájaro y se fue.-

-¡Hay que ponerse en marcha antes de que su pelo siga creciendo! –dijo Francis.-

Scott asintió y se dirigió al manzano-. Las manzanas lucen fenomenales –dijo, sacando una.-

-¡No, ni se te ocurra! –le advirtió el francés.-

-¿Por qué? –se quejó el británico mayor.-

-Piensa en donde te encuentras, estamos afuera de la cabaña de Blancanieves… ¡Esa manzana seguramente está envenenada!

Scott hizo una mueca de asco muy cabreado-. ¡Es que en este sitio no hay nada que no tenga un truco!

Se pusieron de acuerdo, Scott seguiría arrastrando a Lovino y Francis seguiría llevando el pelo de Arthur en las manos, tenían que darse prisa.

No muy lejos de ahí, la presencia maligna de la cazadora volvía a aparecer, caminando con esas botas algo sucias por el barro, su traje algo andrajoso y su rostro fijo en el camino, escuchando con su poderoso oído cada sonido que provenía de algún animal.

Francis con su olfato que era un tanto mejor que el de la mujer, descubrió que andaba cerca, por lo cual hizo detenerse por un momento a los chicos.

-Puedo sentirlo, si no nos damos prisa nos atrapará en menos de una hora…

-_Son of a bitch_, yo no puedo andar más rápido –lo reprendió Arthur.-

-Bueno… ¡Ya sé lo que voy a hacer! –dijo el francés-. _Je suis un génie_, los voy a esconder aquí… ¡Conozco a esa mujer, tiene el olfato como el de un animal! La distraeré y vuelvo por ustedes mañana…

-What? –dijo Scott con los ojos como platos.-

-¡Ni muerto me quedo en un lugar así! –se quejó Arthur-. Maldito _frog_! _Bloody hell_…

-¡No puedes negarte, _mon amour_! –se quejó Francis-. Vamos, empezaremos por el príncipe…

Francis comenzó a tapar a los chicos con hojas secas, a simple vista no se veía nada, así que estaban de cierta manera a salvo. Francis sonrió para sí mismo-. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó-. Arthur sacó una de sus blancas manos y él la tomó tiernamente-. Así está bien –dijo-. Ahora no respires hasta que yo vuelva.

Se dirigió a la parte donde se encontraba Scott y dio las mismas instrucciones, luego lanzó un poco de tierra y desapareció.

La mujer de cabello ceniza y ojos azules caminaba por el lugar, pisando con fuerza con sus largas botas, hacía crujir fuertemente las hojas otoñales y se acercaba amenazante. Se había quitado el abrigo y sólo se encontraba con una blusa blanca, sus pantalones ajustados de color café, una lanza en su espalda y su cabello totalmente suelto, miraba a su alrededor, mientras Scott lograba mirarla desde su escondite.

En sus botas escondía un grueso cuchillo, siguió caminando lentamente, Arthur podía verle los pies desde su escondite, sentía mucho miedo, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo más intenso que antes, un brillo que escondía el pavor de esa mujer, que jugaba con el cuchillo en sus manos. Natasha guardó el cuchillo, Arthur se calmó un poco, pero comenzó a picarle la nariz… Estaba a punto de estornudar. Un pequeño pero estruendoso estornudo salió de su boca, la mujer se iba alejando pero ese sonido la hizo detenerse, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se dio vuelta intrigada y los vio, Scott, estúpidamente los hizo levantarse y escapar.

-¡Corre, Arthur! –le dijo Scott mientras se alejaba.-

Al inglés le costaba demasiado correr por el largo de su cabello, y la mujer lo seguía de cerca con una mirada que daba un miedo fatal. Arthur calló de espaldas a la tierra, las botas de Natasha se encontraban encima de su largo cabello. Scott se detuvo por un momento, pero no vio al rubio de cejas gruesas por ningún lado, ya era tarde, la cazadora se encontraba llevándola lejos por los pelos, eso sí que era doloroso.

-¡Basta, me duele! –gritaba el inglés-. _Bloody hell, you are a bitch!_ –gritó.-

…

Scott se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, con la esperanza absolutamente perdida, Francis se acercó lentamente hacia él y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-¡Ah! –gritó el británico.-

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el francés.-

-Se llevaron a Arthur –Scott tragó saliva.-

Francis quedó realmente cabizbajo.

-_Non, non, non_ –el francés comenzó a quejarse-. ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! –el rubio de ojos color mar se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a sollozar como un cachorro de lobo.-

…

Natasha seguía arrastrando al inglés por el suelo, aunque le pesaba un poco, su rostro de disgusto lo demostraba. Por fin se detuvo, lo levantó por el cuello delante de un árbol bastante grueso y colocando su mano en él de alguna manera logró que se abriera una puerta, con que ese era el escondite de la cazadora. Adentró al inglés en su refugio bruscamente y volvió a cerrar esa puerta, que se escondía con muchos arbustos por delante. Arthur gritaba intensamente.

…

En el palacio real se daba una discusión acerca del paradero de Lovino, aunque ya había llegado una carta "explicando" porqué estaba fuera, nadie quedaba completamente convencido, en especial un muchacho que era uno de sus hombres de confianza, un moreno de ojos esmeralda que se quedó intrigado por la carta que había llegado, diciéndole a los demás que no explicaba nada, y que había que seguir preocupados por su desaparición. Antonio, era el nombre del hombre, dijo que había que tener mucho cuidado con Brittany, ya que estaba libre y tenía espías por todos lados, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ella estaba viendo todo lo que hablaban mediante un espejo que se encontraba en la habitación.

La rubia se encontraba atenta a su conversación, se rascó la cabeza un poco y dijo:

-Convoca a la cazadora.

El espejo comenzó a trabajar, mientras la rubia seguía intrigada-. Tenemos problemas –musitó.-

Un hombre que fue mandado por Antonio a descubrir lo que ocurría comenzaba a marcharse en su caballo.

-El consejo no ha creído en la carta y mandaron a un hombre al palacio de caza –dijo la mujer-, no debe regresar.

-Me encargaré de eso –sonrió la de cabellos cenizas.-

…

-¡No soporto esta situación! –se quejó el francés-. No hubiese sido tan importante si te hubieran secuestrado a ti –le dijo a Scott-, pero no debían llevarse a Arthur… ¡He perdido a mi único gran amor! –sollozó nuevamente.-

-¡Deja de hablar del amor verdadero, maldita sea! –se quejó Scott-, no eres más que un ex convicto gruñón que no nos ha traído más que dificultades.

-¡A mí no me hables así que te puedo morder! –se quejó Francis.-

-¡No te atreverías a pelear conmigo…! –dijo Scott, pero un ruido extraño se hizo presente.-

-¡Espera, escucha! –dijo el francés.-

Había un leñador cortando troncos, un rubio con el cabello liso y ojos turquesa, de camisa blanca y pantalones cafés.

-¡Alto ahí! –dijo-, ¿quién es?

-Disculpe estimado leñador, no ha visto de casualidad a un hombre muy sensual con el cabello muy largo –dijo Francis, ganándose una mirada no muy agradable de Scott.-

-No he visto nada hace mucho tiempo –se quejó éste-. Porque no puedo ver… -dijo, y siguió partiendo leña.-

-¿Está completamente ciego? –preguntó Scott.-

El rubio rió con sorna, ni que estuviera de broma.

-De casualidad –dijo Francis-. ¿Es esa el hacha mágica que corta todo?

-Puede ser –rió el muchacho.-

-¿Cuánto quieres por ella? –dijeron el pelirrojo y el rubio a su vez.-

-Pueden llevársela… ¡Sólo si adivinan cómo me llamo! –rió-, eso sí, tu amigo tiene que arrodillarse en este tronco y si no adivinan mi nombre antes de que corte todos los troncos que tengo aquí, le cortaré la cabeza –sonrió.-

Ambos tragaron saliva.

-_What the fuck,_ eh? –preguntó Scott-. ¿Qué tipo de educación les han dado? ¡Todos tienen aquí una maldita mente retorcida, acaso!

-Mejor nos vamos, sigamos buscando a Arthur –dijo Francis.-

-¡No espera, creo que sé su nombre! ¡Acepto el reto! –dijo Scott.-

Francis temió por su vida, y el chico sonrió.

-Ok, comencemos… Pon la cabeza ahí mientras tu amigo adivina –sonrió el muchacho.-

-Conste que sólo hago esto por Arthur –se quejó el francés y se puso de rodillas. Curioso acto, los franceses saben mucho sobre cortar cabezas.-

-¡Ya lo sé, tu nombre es _Rumpelstinski_!

-No. –dijo el chico y cortó un tronco.-

-Entonces… ¿Junior? ¿El cuarto? –dijo Scott.-

Francis temblaba atrapado, en realidad esto era un trauma para él. El muchacho seguía diciendo que no con la cabeza.

…

-¡Por favor, déjame tranquilo! –decía Arthur.-

-¿Dónde está el perro? –los ojos azules de Natasha miraban directamente a los verdes de Arthur.-

-No sé de lo que me hablas –mintió el inglés con descaro.-

-No te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo –dijo la mujer.-

-Creo que está muerto –dijo el inglés.-

-Y yo creo que tú estás mintiendo –sonrió la bielorrusa-, aunque no totalmente, ¿está herida, acaso? Estaban arrastrando algo. Era demasiado pesado para un simple perro… -la mujer levantó a Arthur de la ropa-. ¿Vendrán por ti?

-Yo no les importo –dijo Arthur.-

-Ah, conque van a venir –sonrió Natasha-. ¿Tienen algún arma?

-_Sure_ –respondió.-

-Entonces están desarmados…

…

-Tom, Dirk… -decía Scott, dándose vueltas.-

-Frío, frío –dijo el muchacho, cortando otro tronco.-

-¡Oh, Dios! David…

Otro tronco se ha cortado.

-¿Frank? ¿George? ¿Paul? ¿John? ¿Ringo?

-¿Ringo? –preguntó Francis consternado.-

-¡Frío, muy frío! –dijo el muchacho cortando otro tronco.-

-¡Bueno, pero dame una pista! En serio, no vas a sacar nada con matarlo –decía Scott.-

-Bueno, es que la verdad eso me divierte un montón –reía el muchacho-, yo diría que es la razón de mi vida…

…

-¡Ahora siéntate! –le dijo Natasha dejando a Arthur en un rincón y mirando hacia el bosque, había una especie de ventana-. Yo nací aquí, en este profundo bosque… Cuando yo vivía aquí la reina aún no se iba de estos lados, una vez nos encontramos y se acercó a mí, me enseñó esta ballesta y me dijo "Cada vez que esto se dispara, no se detiene hasta que le da al corazón de un ser viviente, no puede fallar". Yo la miré, y le pregunté "¿Qué debo hacer para ganarla?" Ella me dijo que disparara con los ojos cerrados. Lo hice, viajó hasta muy lejos y quedó en el pecho de un niño… Ese niño era mi hermano.

Arthur temía demasiado en ese momento, miraba a la mujer hablar con tanta calma sobre un suceso tan horrible.

-Me dijo "tú vas a ser cazadora", así que espero que comprendas, que la caza es mi único objetivo, lo único que me mantiene vivo… Nada más me importa –dijo, mirando los ojos del inglés.-

…

-Tal vez ya he dicho cómo te llamas y me estás engañando –dijo Scott.-

-Sí, es cierto –musitó Francis.-

-¡Ni se han acercado! Mi nombre está en el sombrero que está ahí…

Scott intentó moverse.

-¡Puede que esté ciego, pero no he perdido el oído! –dijo-. Si te mueves un poco más, adiós a la cabeza de tu amigo.

-¡Eres un maniático! –le dijo el pelirrojo-, probablemente no es la primera vez que lo haces…

-Por supuesto que no, lo he hecho muchas veces…

-¿Y cuántos han adivinado? –preguntó el francés.-

-Nadie.

…

-¿Quién es esa reina? –preguntó Arthur-, eres una loca de mierda si le sirves a alguien que te hizo matar a tu familia –le dijo con rabia.-

-Era mi destino –dijo ella.-

-Los que habitan este lugar están locos… ¡Estás completamente locos! –gritó el inglés.-

-Con el destino no puedes jugar, por lo mismo, lo que debo hacer en este momento, es acabar con tu vida –dijo, tomándolo y apuntándolo con la ballesta-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Nadie, te juro que no soy nadie! –se quejó el inglés.-

-Bueno, entonces debo matarte –sonrió.-

Una campanilla sonó, Natasha la miró.

-Pero tendrás que disculparme –se excusó-, tengo un trabajo que cumplir, así que dejaremos esto para después…

…

Un pajarillo apareció nuevamente, y se posó en el sombrero del leñador, mientras Scott ya se había comido todas las uñas de la preocupación, el pájaro se acercó al hombro del pelirrojo sin ser escuchado.

-Su nombre es _Juliet_ –dijo el pajarillo al oído de Scott.-

-¡Ya está, el último! Ahora cortaré la cabeza de tu amigo –dijo el muchacho.-

-¡Un momento! –gritó el pelirrojo-. Tu nombre es _Juliet._

...

Arthur se encontraba encadenado en el escondite de la cazadora, esta había ido a terminar su trabajo, que era asesinar al muchacho que había ido a buscar al príncipe Lovino. El inglés intentaba zafarse, pero no había modo de conseguirlo, comenzó a irritarse demasiado. Mientras más intentaba librarse, la cadena en su pie se apretaba más. Un pequeño pájaro apareció en la ventana.

-_Hello _–saludó el inglés.-

-He venido a ayudarte nuevamente, pero esta debe ser la última vez… ¡Te metes en demasiados problemas, muchacho!

-Diles a Francis y a Scott donde estoy por favor –pidió el inglés.-

El parajito se fue, y Arthur quedó solo nuevamente.

En el bosque el francés y el británico mayor caminaban, hasta que vieron al pequeño pájaro que les hablaba.

-Sé donde está Arthur –dijo el pájaro.-

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Francis.-

-En el árbol que no es árbol, pero que a la vez no es una casa –dijo.-

-¡Me hartaron las adivinanzas! –se quejó el pelirrojo-. Llévanos hasta allá por favor.

El pajarillo comenzó a volar rápidamente, mientras los dos sujetos se apresuraron en seguirle muy de cerca.

-¡Está dentro de este árbol! –dijo el pájaro de colores para luego desaparecer.-

Francis corrió desesperado hacia el árbol, mientras Scott se extrañaba-. ¿Cómo va a estar dentro de ese árbol? –dijo, Francis sólo se preocupó de empezar a gritar.-

-¡Arthur! –gritó.-

-¿Francis? –preguntó para sí-. ¡Francis, eres tú! –se acercó a la ventana para verle.-

-Eres tú –el francés lo miró más tranquilo.-

-¿Y cómo vamos a subir? –preguntó el pelirrojo.-

-¡Hay una puerta! –dijo el inglés.-

-¡Bien! –dijo su hermano animado.-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del árbol buscando la supuesta puerta, pero no había nada-. ¡No hay ninguna puerta! –gritó Scott-, definitivamente no hay nada, deberías bajar tú y abrirnos, ¿no crees? –le sugirió.-

-Probaré –dijo el inglés no muy seguro-. Pero, me ha encadenado y no puedo moverme –se quejó, mientras Francis intentaba trepar el árbol.-

-¡No hay sitio donde poner los pies! –se quejó el francés.-

-¡Pues busca como hacerlo! –inquirió Arthur, bastante molesto.-

-Arthur… Hay algo que debo preguntar –dijo Francis.-

-¿Qué? –dijo éste.-

-¿Qué tal largo tienes el cabello?

-¡Ni idea, pero demasiado largo! –dijo-. _Wait_… ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES, MALDITO _FROG_!

-¡Es una gran idea! –apoyó el pelirrojo, mientras Francis sonreía.-

Arthur apoyó la cabeza por la ventana-. ¡Ándate a la mierda, no voy a hacer eso!

-Creo que este ha sido uno de mis mayores sueños –rió el francés para luego decir-. _Mon amour_, ¡lanza tu precioso cabello hacia mí!

El rubio y enredado cabello de Arthur golpeó toda la cara del francés.

Y así comenzó, Francis a trepar el árbol agarrado al cabello de Arthur, mientras éste gritaba con mucha fuerza-. ¡Maldito animal, me duele muchísimo!

-¡Cuidado allá abajo! –dijo el francés.-

-¿Qué pasa, eh? –preguntó el británico mayor.-

-¡Caspa! –rió el francés.-

-¡Yo no tengo… AH! –gritó el inglés.-

-Tú no tienes sentido del humor, eres un verdadero amargado –dijo Francis sonriendo.-

Arthur suspiraba pesadamente agarrándose la cabeza.

-Es mi segunda oportunidad de salvarte –decía el rubio de ojos color mar-, será un momento maravilloso… ¡Oh! He encontrado otra cana… -rió.-

Arthur frunció el ceño.

Francis por fin consiguió llegar a la ventana, y colocó su mano, Arthur la tomó con fuerza.

-_Voilá!_ –dijo al llegar y sonriéndole al inglés.-

-¡Hasta que por fin apareces, maldito! –sin querer, Arthur abrazó a Francis.-

Como no era idiota, éste correspondió al abrazo y ambas se miraron intensamente un buen rato, los labios del francés se posaron en los de Arthur, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Francis intentó que el inglés abriera su pequeña boca, y lo logró, dejando escapar algunos sentimientos reprimidos en ese beso, aunque finalmente Arthur lo empujó.

-Ya vámonos –le dijo, mirando hacia el lado con rubor.-

Scott desde fuera observaba a su alrededor, cuando vio acercarse a la cazadora, con su abrigo marrón caminando con firmeza, llegó al árbol y posando su mano en él fue que consiguió abrir la puerta, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con el hacha en sus manos bastante aterrado, aunque parecía invisible, probablemente ella iba pensando en otra cosa.

Francis y Arthur iban bajando un tipo de escalera, cuidado en que no se fuera a enredar con su cabello y caer, hasta que vieron la presencia de Natasha junto a ellos.

-No te muevas –dijo el francés abrazándose al ojiverde.-

Scott corrió para intentar entrar a esa casa/árbol pero la mujer le cerró la puerta, dejando sólo adentro su brazo-. ¡Arthur! –consiguió gritar, entonces la mujer se adentró.-

Y así comenzó una pelea a puño limpio de Natasha y Francis, ¿quién dijo que las mujeres no podían pelear? Esa mujer esa una excepción a muchas cosas, golpeó duramente al francés, mientras éste se defendía de la mejor forma que podía. Arthur miraba el espectáculo pasmado-. ¡Arthur, tienes que agarrar el hacha! –le gritó Francis, antes de encontrarse sobre una mesa amenazado con el cuchillo de la cazadora.-

Arthur corrió, buscando a su hermano y el hacha, cuando la agarró se acerco a donde estaban luchando la bielorrusa y el francés.

-¡Clávasela, haz algo! –le gritó Francis.-

-_Okay _–dijo el inglés, cerrando los ojos.-

Arthur no mató a Natasha, sino que cortó la mesa, pero ésta cayó en una trampa de osos que le agarró la pierna-. _I'm so sorry_ –se disculpó Arthur, y luego Francis tomó un trozo de madera y golpeó a la mujer, dejándola inconsciente.-

-¡Alguien abra la puerta, que me estoy quedando sin brazo! –apeló Scott, por lo cual Francis fue a ayudarle-. ¿Qué sitio es este?

-Debemos irnos ya –dijo el francés.-

-Espera –dijo el inglés-. No podemos dejarla así…

-Claro que no, deberíamos matarle –dijo el francés.-

-¡No, no podemos hacer eso! –gritó el inglés-, está indefensa…

-Ella haría lo mismo con nosotros…

-No es eso lo que importa, no podemos hacer algo así –terció Arthur.-

-Después vendrá por nosotros –le dijo el francés.-

-_I don't care_ –suspiró Arthur-, pero no la vamos a matar.

Un rato después, Scott se encontraba desenterrando a Lovino, cuando Francis apareció nuevamente, con el hacha y la sudadera verde de Arthur en las manos.

-¿Cómo le quedó el cabello, eh? –preguntó Scott.-

-Creo que me pasé un poco… -dijo el francés nervioso.-

Arthur apareció, con el cabello más corto de lo que lo tenía antes, un tanto mal cortado y un rostro de cólera total. Scott le miró sorprendido y él solamente dijo-. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo!

…

Mientras tanto, en el lugar del que se había apoderado Iván, éste se encontraba teniendo una "grata" conversación con Brittany, quien realmente estaba molesta. Y no era para menos, los soldados del reino troll estaban destruyendo el lugar y tratando a todas las personas como prisioneros, era una declaración de guerra.

-¿Qué quieres, eh? –dijo el ruso, sonriendo como siempre.-

-Te estás buscando serios problemas –dijo la mujer.-

-Te diré que… ¡La guerra es divertidísima cuando no hay enemigo! –le regaló una amplia sonrisa.-

-Eres un verdadero imbécil, y eso que siendo un troll eso ya es demasiado. El cuarto reino limita con todos los demás… ¡Los demás reinos irán por ti, estúpido! –inquirió la rubia.-

-En ese caso, tengo que matarlos a todos… ¡Yo no le temo a nada!

-¡Iván!, te daré lo que quieras, pero debes irte ahora mismo de ahí.

-¿Y para qué? ¡Ya tengo todo el poder aquí! Y además, aún me falta la otra parte de reino que me has prometido… ¿Algún problema? –rió-. Ya no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo… _Do svidaniya!_

…

-¡Es el carro de tu amigo, Scott! –dijo Arthur entusiasmado.-

-Es verdad –dijo el pelirrojo.-

Ambos comenzaron a correr, mientras Francis los quedaba mirando, ¿es que acaso, ese momento tan intimo no había significado nada para el inglés? Arthur y Scott se acercaron al enano, quien se encontraba fumando una pipa.

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –le saludó el pelirrojo.-

-Cabeza de zanahoria –rió el hombre pequeño-. ¡Veo que conseguiste salir de prisión!

-¿Dónde está el espejo? –preguntó Arthur.-

-¿Espejo? –dijo el enano sonriendo.-

-Sí, nos pertenece –contestó el inglés.-

-¿Es valioso, acaso? –preguntó el enano.-

-No, no vale nada –mintieron ambos.-

-¿Y vinieron hasta aquí para buscar algo que no vale nada? –rió.-

-¡Por favor, sólo lo queremos para volver a casa, luego te lo devolveremos! –dijo Arthur.-

-Eres conmovedor, muchacho –sonrió-, pero ya no lo tengo.

-WHAT? –preguntó Scott.-

-Sí, lo cambié en la aldea hace una media hora –dijo él.-

-¿Y por qué cosa? –preguntó el pelirrojo.-

El hombre sacó una manta de su carretilla, donde se encontraba un pequeño cordero.

…

-¡Francis, Francis! –oyó decir el francés, venía del pequeño lago.-

El rubio trató de hacer caso omiso a la voz que le hablaba, era obvio, era ella. La maldita reina que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

-No creas que puedes ignorarme, lobo –dijo ella.-

-¡Ya no soy el de antes! –gritó-, ya no puedes jugar conmigo…

-¿En serio? Esta noche hay Luna llena –dijo la mujer.-

Francis quedó agitado, se colocó la mano en la boca.

-Tú sangre ya está caliente, no puedes luchar contra eso… ¿Qué pasará cuando sientas la llamada de la Luna, eh? ¡Probablemente les hagas algo a tus nuevos amigos! –dijo la mujer.-

Francis golpeó el agua con rabia, y empezó a correr.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! No me odien o algo así ;w;

**Menciones horro-honrosas(?)** -no se ofendan, es por joda xD.-

**Dratín: **Bien!, acá traje el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste, y además, se acerca lo que te prometí, por si te diste cuenta, apareció cierto español al que una conocida amiga ama mucho -tose: Gabi.- ¡Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo, y eso! Un abrazo para ti :)

**GusGuschan:** ¡Hermosa!, acá el capítulo completo, espero que te guste y eso! xDDDDDDDDDDD No sufras demasiado por Francis, que todo estará bien, espero que cierto momento te guste bastante, y todo eso 1313 ¡Un besito muy sonoro para ti, te adoro!

**MeiChan95:** ¡Ehm, bueno! Espero que te guste el capítulo, me alentaron mucho tus opiniones sobre el otro capítulo y todo eso, y nada, un abrazo gigante y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por este fic! ¡Besitos para ti!

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos cuando nos veamos (:


	6. Milagros y tragedias

¡Hola gente, para no hacerlos sufrir mucho he traído el nuevo capítulo! Aunque creo que sufrirán de todos modos -inserte cara de preocupación aquí, pero no se angustien, trataré de subir algo el fin de semana, o cuando pueda, ¡lo juro!

**Nota de Autora:** Supongo que la mayoría notará quien es Marie Louise (Sey), bueno, sólo diré algo: A MÍ ESE PERSONAJE NO ME CAE MAL, ME CAE BIEN, PERO... Necesitaba ponerla en ese lugar por una razón, para lograr terminar el fanfic como quiero terminarlo ;w; en fin, eso. Ojalá no me odien, o no subo el próximo capítulo, ok no xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Disclaimer 1:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sama -w- por cierto, el otro día le di como caja (no quieren saberlo xD)

**Disclaimer 2:** El Décimo Reino no me pertenece, el argumento es de Kathryn Wesley (ídola, te amo!)

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Milagros y tragedias. **

Francis se acercó rápidamente hacia Arthur, y dijo, algo de pavor.

-No creo que debamos ir a esa aldea –musitó.-

-Pero el enano dijo que ahí estaba el espejo –dijo Arthur.-

-¡Nosotros los lobos nos guiamos por el instinto, y esto, no me gusta para nada! –dijo el francés-. ¡Esto es territorio de granja, y ya sabes, los granjeros odian a los lobos!

Francis juntó las manos, estaba realmente muy agitado, mientras el inglés caminaba con toda la calma del mundo… Era un escenario horrible.

-¿Por qué no paramos a desayunar y lo pensamos mejor? –acotó.-

-Frog, ya desayunaste –le dijo el inglés.-

-¡Pero quiero comer otra vez! –gritó-. Maldito rosbif, tú no eres mi madre para decirme cuando debo y no debo comer –gruñó-. En ese caso, haz una lista con lo que no puedo hacer y lo que sí… -sus ojos estaban intranquilos.-

Scott miró extrañado a Francis, notó que no estaba como siempre.

-Bueno, yo y mi hermano iremos a la aldea, y la discusión se acabó –dijo el inglés sonriendo con sorna-. Tú puedes hacer lo que se pare el trasero –dijo serio y siguió caminando.-

Francis suspiró pesadamente, había sido muy descortés con el inglés. Él siguió caminando, vio a los corderos que se encontraban en el pasto verde, y, de repente, apareció el francés con un ramo de flores, tan repentinamente como siempre lo hace.

-Arthur –dijo-. Pardon, no quise ser descortés contigo ni nada, es sólo que se acerca mi ciclo… Es un momento donde sólo me gusta pelear con todos y soy muy arrebatado…

-Creo conocer algo similar –dijo el inglés haciendo una mueca de asco.-

-¡Por favor, yo estaré bien, me controlaré! Sólo si tú me ayudas –lo miró, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color y volver a la normalidad cada dos segundos.-

-Bueno, todos tenemos momentos difíciles… -el inglés no pudo terminar la frase, porque el rubio de ojos mar había quedado mirando a unos corderos.-

-Oh –musitó-. No deberían permitir que existieran ovejas así –suspiró.-

De repente, un aura llena de dulzura y voluptuosidad inundó el campo, tres muchachas, aparentemente, pastoras de ovejas se acercaban alegres y sonrientes, provocando una sensación extraña en el cuerpo del francés. Las chicas eran de la siguiente manera, una rubia pequeña, con un listón azul en el pelo y un traje rosa, una muchacha de cabello castaño, con un listón rojo y un traje igualmente rosado pero de un tono más oscuro, y una muchacha y una morena de coletas, ojos avellana y un traje azul claro. Todas realmente bonitas y de dulce apariencia.

-B-buenos días –saludó el francés.-

-¡Buenos días! –sonrió la morena-. Mi nombre es Marie Louise Peep, y soy pastora.

-De eso no me cabe duda –sonrió el francés con picardía.-

-¡Vaya! En realidad tienes unos brazos bastante peludos y fuertes –comentó la muchacha con algo de pillería.-

Francis sonrió, él sabía que era guapo y todo eso, y con los impulsos de la Luna era aún más intenso que antes. Arthur frunció el ceño poniéndose a su lado… Pero, espera un minuto, ¿qué pasaba con el joven Arthur? Se le veía mucho más hostil que antes, pero eso no era nada, porque la conversación se tornaría mucho más desagradable para él.

-¡Oh!, si no dejara mi puerta cerrada todas las noches, me daría miedo que llegaras y de un soplido me sacarás toda la ropa –dijo la chica, tapándose la boca-. ¡Oh, no debería haber dicho algo así! –se excusó, Arthur apretó los puños.-

El francés gruñó un poco.

-¡Suficiente! –dijo el inglés-. Ya vámonos –se llevó al francés por su chaqueta y les dirigió una mirada llena de "ternura" a las mujeres.-

Las chicas comenzaron a reír idiotamente, mientras ellos siguieron su camino, comenzaron analizar el lugar, aparentemente se llamaba "Aldea Corderito" y estaban comenzando una competencia anual. La familia de Marie Louise estaba ganando todos los concursos por lo que se podía notar, y las demás familias no parecían contentas por eso.

-¡Maldición, los Peep han vuelto a ganar, siempre son los mejores! –dijo un hombre repentinamente.-

Scott se acercó a un pequeño muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos marrón que estaba sentado en un pozo.

-Disculpe, ¿usted sabe quién está a cargo en este lugar? –preguntó el pelirrojo.-

-Yo soy el tonto del pueblo –comentó risueño-. Y estoy a cargo del pozo de los deseos.

Scott suspiró y le susurró a Arthur en el oído-. No sé porqué atraemos a la gente así.

-Ese perro es muy bonito –comentó el chico-, me recuerda a una persona…

Unas personas llevaban una gran manto blanco, que se veía muy suave a simple vista.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó el británico mayor.-

-Es el regalo de la aldea al príncipe Lovino, será su manto el día de la coronación –contestó el muchacho.-

-Espero que le guste –dijo Scott, sonriendo al perro que aún estaba hecho oro.-

-¿No van a pedir un deseo? Da mala suerte pasar de largo sin hacerlo –comentó.-

Francis le pidió una moneda a Arthur.

-No es bueno malgastar –le respondió el rubio, pero aún así le pasó la moneda.-

-¡No digas eso, mi deseo cambiará todo! –sonrió.-

Finalmente los tres terminaron pidiendo un deseo, pero, sólo oyeron el sonido de las monedas al caer… ¿No que los pozos mágicos tienen agua que concede todo?

-La verdad es que no funciona –dijo el chico.-

Francis se desanimó nuevamente.

-Antes solía ser un gran pozo de los deseos, pero ahora se ha secado –comentó el castaño.-

El chico era un perfecto estúpido, pero parecía ser buena persona. Llegada la noche, los chicos comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde quedarse, pero no había ningún hostal disponible tristemente, así que una mujer muy amable los ayudó.

-Con la competencia no hay lugares disponibles, pero pueden quedarse aquí –dijo ella-. Tal vez están acostumbrados a sitios más lujosos… -dijo ella, estaban en un granero.-

-No, está muy bien –dijo Arthur, para mantener la cortesía.-

-La verdad es que huele horrible –suspiró Scott.-

-No se preocupe, está bien –respondió el de ojos esmeralda-. Por cierto, nadie ha comprado un espejo de este tamaño más o menos, negro… ¿recientemente?

La mujer vaciló un momento-. ¡Ah, deben hablar con el juez! Compró muchas cosas a un enano para repartirlas como premio en la competencia –sonrió-. Lo encontraran en la posada que está cerca de aquí, además hay una comida deliciosa –sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.-

-Thanks –dijo el inglés.-

-¡Ah! –gritó el francés.-

-¿Estás bien? –Arthur se acercó rápidamente.-

-Tengo muchos calambres, necesito recostarme –dijo, tumbándose en un poco de paja, el inglés lo miraba preocupado-. Necesito un conejito… El lapin más lindo que encuentres, con las orejitas largas… ¡Para acariciarlo!

Arthur quedó extrañado, pero fue en busca de lo que le pidió. Desde su posición podía verse la Luna, completamente llena, los ojos del francés cambiaron, estaba demasiado agitado.

-Tienes mucha fiebre, debes descansar –dijo el inglés, tenía al francés delante de él, cuidándolo y éste con un conejo en las manos.-

Francis estaba realmente agitado, sudaba de manera incontrolable, y miraba al conejo directamente a los ojos. El inglés trataba de secar su sudor con un pequeño paño.

-¡Deja ya de mimarme tanto! –gritó-. Actúas como si fueras mi madre, o un tipo de esposa que se cree muy buena…

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el ceño.

-¡Vete ya! –gritó el francés apretando los ojos.-

-¡Oye! –se quejó Scott-. No trates de esa manera a mi hermano, no lo voy a permitir.

Lo que iba a comenzar a ser una pelea, tuvo que parar, las pastoras iban por la calle gritando que venía el lobo, era algo así como una tradición, y un muchacho con una máscara de lobo paseaba por todas las casas tocando la puerta.

-Mejor vamos a ver lo que pasa –dijo el pelirrojo, Arthur lo siguió.-

Francis se quedó solo, abrazado al conejo y algo desesperado.

-Vamos, creo que este es el lugar que buscamos –dijo Scott.-

_The BAA-BAR, encargada Bárbara Peep._

-¡Pero qué deliciosas papas! –decía Scott deleitado.-

-El puré es maravilloso –comentó Arthur.-

-Deberías cocinar así –bufó el pelirrojo, Arthur sólo lo miró mal-. Ahí hay detalles de la competencia de mañana –dijo.-

-¡Mira! –dijo Arthur-. El espejo es uno de los premios –comentó el inglés-. Concurso de cordero y pastora…

-Tenemos que hablar con el juez –dijo el pelirrojo.-

Una mujer, de mediana edad y sonrisa tierna apareció con más comida.

-Espero que no hayan tenido que esperar demasiado –dijo la mujer.-

-No se preocupe, por cierto, ¿el juez está por aquí? –dijo Scott.-

-Él vendrá a cenar a las ocho en punto –sonrió-, pero bueno, les traje más comida para que lo disfruten…

-Y puede seguir así –dijo Scott embobado.-

-Toda la comida procede de la familia Peep –sonrió-, somos los mejores granjeros de los nueve reinos, aunque decirlo es malo –rió.-

Todos sonrieron ante eso, de repente, como de costumbre, apareció Francis, más sonriente, pero no por eso menos intranquilo.

-Comenzaron a comer sin mí –rió.-

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cama? –lo regañó Arthur.-

-No necesito recostarme, me siento mucho mejor –dijo, comenzando a comer.-

-¿Y el conejo? –preguntó el inglés.-

-¿Cuál conejo?

Arthur enmudeció.

-Veo que usted tiene un apetito de lobo –comentó Bárbara Peep-, apropósito, el juez acaba de entrar para que hablen con él…

-Thank you –dijo Arthur sonriendo.-

…

-¡Y cómo podrá ver usted, el espejo nos pertenece de alguna forma! –dijo Arthur, terminando una especie de explicación.-

-No, no –comentó el hombre-, yo lo compré de forma honrada… Y compro muchas cosas todos los años para los premios…

El vago intento de sobornarlo no funcionó, quién lo diría, en ese mundo parecen tener claro lo que es bueno y lo que no, deberíamos aprender un poco de los Nueve Reinos, ¿no creen? Los dos hermanos no dijeron palabra.

Mientras tanto Francis seguía extrañamente inquieto, y su actitud sólo empeoraría, con la aparición de dos de las pastoras con las que había hablado en la mañana, más con la presencia de Marie Louise, que no pretendía dejarlo escapar aparentemente.

-Usted es nuevo por estos lados, ¿verdad? –dijo la chica acercándose.-

-Claro –rió.-

-Mire, tengo un problema… ¿Me ayuda a abrir este frasco de leche?

-Seguro –él sonrió.-

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? –sonrió la muchacha con picardía.-

-Francis, ma belle~ –sonrió.-

-¿Es francés? –la chica se mordió el labio inferior-, sabes… Cumplo los 18 años, supongo que entiendes lo que puede pasar esta noche –rió la chica.-

Francis entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada muy intranquilo.

-¿Qué es eso que se ve en la parte de atrás de tus pantalones? –preguntó la chica-, es muy interesante, y adelante se nota un gran bulto –rió.-

-Bueno, debo irme –suspiró el francés-, aún me queda comida en el plato…

Pero antes de que él se alejara, unos chicos lo amenazaron con unos pocos golpes.

-Los forasteros no se meten con nuestras chicas, ¿está bien? –dijo uno de ellos.-

-¿Qué es lo que pretende usted, señor Francis? –dijo el otro-, tal vez debamos golpearlo para saber sus intenciones…

Francis quedó frío.

-Excuse me –esa voz era de… Arthur-, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo con mi novio, eh?

Los chicos quedaron con una mirada extraña.

-¿Su novio? –preguntó uno de ellos.-

-Exactamente, hoy está un poco mareado, así que me lo llevaré –sonrió el inglés.-

-Arthur, Arthur –dijo el francés cuando estuvieron ya un poco más lejos-. ¡Cuando dijiste que éramos novios me puse blando y duro a la vez! –dijo, con sana alegría en sus ojos.-

-Lo dije para protegerte, y no sólo de los que te iban a sacar la mierda a puñetazos –dijo, gruñendo un poco-. Ahora vámonos.

-¡Me siento tan vivo! –decía el francés-, mira esa hermosa Luna… Te dan ganas de aullar…

El francés comenzó a aullar con fuerza.

-Mi madre amaba ver la Luna, siempre nos sacaba a verla cuando éramos cachorros… La luna, me da hambre de todo –dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a Arthur.-

-Vamos a dormir –dijo el inglés.-

…

Scott estaba algo, por no decir, muy borracho, había bebido demasiado mientras comía y la comida no evitó que se le subiera a la cabeza el alcohol. Iba con Lovino a su lado, en la carretilla, caminando, sin darse cuenta que había entrado al territorio de la Granja Peep, caminaba tranquilamente, disculpándose con el perro de haberle hecho daño.

De repente, vio como toda la familia se dirigía a su granero, y él, digamos las cosas como son, le gustaba meterse en problemas y en los asuntos que no le corcenían.

-Quédate aquí –le dijo Scott al perro de oro y empezó a escuchar la conversación.-

Todos entraron en el granero, un hombre anciano, que debía ser el mayor de los Peep estaba sentado-. ¿Dónde está la chica de cumpleaños? –dijo éste.-

Marie Louise se acercó sonriente.

-¿Por qué crees que todo lo que hacemos es delicioso? –preguntó él.-

-Ni idea –dijo la chica-, el pozo que cumplía deseos ya no sirve, así que no creo que sea por esa razón…

-Así que ya no sirve –sonrío la muchacha-, bueno, fíjate, te contaré el secreto de la familia, acércate… ¡Muéstrenlo muchachos!

Unos chicos comenzaron a barrer la paja en el suelo.

-La razón por la que el pozo ya no tiene agua, es porque, yo y mi hermano desviamos el caudal –sonrió el anciano, mientras la morena abría los ojos como platos.-

Abrieron una puerta en el suelo, donde comenzó a salir un aura extraña, llena de colores, claramente: era toda la magia contenida.

-Ahora, ¿qué tal si arreglamos un poco tu corderito? –le dijo el hombre a la muchacha y lo colocaron dentro del "nuevo pozo" amarrado.-

"¿Qué quieres lavar en las aguas mágicas?", dijo una voz masculina proveniente del pozo.

-Llena a este cordero horrible con vida y belleza –dijo el anciano.-

El cordero que salió el pozo era verdaderamente hermoso, Marie Louise saltó de alegría.

-¡Abuelo Wilf, me encanta! –dijo ésta.-

-No se te ocurra decir nada de esto a nadie –el viejo la miró amenazante, ella quedó fría-, o te corto la garganta…

…

-Tú no sabes lo que yo siento por ti –le estaba diciendo Francis a Arthur-, nunca nadie te va a amar como yo te amo… Me pones loco –le decía.-

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo –le dijo el inglés.-

-¡Claro, tú lo sabes todo! –dijo el francés acercándose al inglés-, crees que eres perfecto, pero no tienes idea de nada… -gruñó-, me estás volviendo loco –dijo, Arthur intentaba alejarse.-

-¡No digas esas cosas, ahora debemos dormir! Y no me grites, no te he dado permiso de hacerlo –dijo el inglés-. ¡No te acerques más o…!

-¿O qué? –los ojos del francés se volvieron completamente anaranjados-, ¿vas a gritar? Eso hace toda la gente cuando viene el lobo, gritan… -Francis se le acercó, aunque Arthur trataba de defenderse.-

Los dos quedaron pegados el uno al otro, Arthur temblaba, los ojos del francés lo hipnotizaban ferozmente, estaba a punto de pasar algo, pero apareció Scott.

-No se imaginan lo que acabo de descubrir –dijo el pelirrojo, pero quedó mirando la escena algo frío.-

Francis se soltó de Arthur y salió corriendo del granero.

-¡Excelente! –se decía a sí mismo-, ahora te odia… ¡Y te odia porque eres un animal! Un horrible animal… -decía el francés.-

-¿Quiénes son tus compañeros? –era la voz de esa zorra maldita.-

-No te diré nada de él –dijo Francis, agarrándose la cabeza frente a unos recipientes de agua.-

-¿Él? –la voz reía-. ¿Cómo es?, ¿es sabroso? –decía la mujer.-

-¡Maldito demonio, déjame en paz! –gritó el francés.-

-Mira la Luna, y dime qué quieres hacerle a ese hombre –dijo la voz.-

Francis lanzó piedras al agua para deshacerse del rostro de Brittany, y corrió fuertemente.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur despertó y un pequeño cordero estaba a su lado.

-¿Y esto? –dijo el inglés.-

-Me costó mucho conseguirlo, ahora bébete esto –dijo el pelirrojo.-

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Te convertirá en una mujer –sonrió.-

-¿Para qué? –el inglés se sobresalto.-

-Para el concurso del cordero y la pastora –dijo Scott.-

-¡Ni de broma haré algo así, además, soy camarero, no tengo idea sobre ovejas!

-¡Tómatelo maldita sea! –le gritó el pelirrojo-. Soy tu hermano mayor y me costó mucho comprar esa poción.

El inglés gruñó y se bebió la pócima.

-Te detesto –suspiró.-

-Deberías aprovechar de hacerte un traje mientras voy a darle un baño al corderito –dijo el británico mayor-, vengo después.

El inglés se acercó a una tela de color celeste que estaba colgada, pero cuando la apartó vio aparecer al francés delante de él.

-¿Qué demonios? –gritó asustado.-

-H-Hola –le dijo.-

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.-

-No realmente.

-Francis yo…

El francés lo miró, aún seguía siendo un hombre, el francés se le acercó muy fuertemente.

-Átame –le dijo.-

-¿Eh? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Si no, no podré controlarme –dijo, mirándolo intensamente.-

-¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Si no me atas bien, yo… Yo te devoraré –dijo el francés.-

El temor hizo a Arthur soltar la cuerda, pero fue tarde, Francis se tiró sobre él, sus ojos anaranjados eran dominantes, y los verdosos del inglés estaban temerosos.

-Nunca entenderás mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? –dijo.-

-F-Frog, what are you doing? –dijo el inglés temblando.-

El francés comenzó a quitarle la ropa, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, Arthur no podía controlarse, se dejó llevar, agarraba el cabello del francés y daba pequeños gemiditos, se sentía algo mareado, todo iba regularme en orden hasta que sintió como la carne se abría, le había mordido el torso. Arthur quedó impresionado, pateó el rostro del francés que tenía un poco de sangre en la boca. Una pequeña herida quedó en el torso del inglés.

-Pardon –musitó limpiando su cara.-

-Te amarraré –dijo, y comenzó a amarrarlo con fuerza.-

Luego de amarrarlo, el cuerpo de Arthur comenzó a sufrir una transformación, quedó como una mujer desnuda, el ataque de Francis la había destruido. El francés la miró extrañado.

-Arthur, eres una…

-Shut up, ugly frog –dijo, con un tono de voz mucho más dulce-, quédate aquí, no quiero que me des problemas –dijo, muy molesto, bueno… molesta.-

-Lo siento –se quejó.-

Ella lo miró con rabia.

Francis quedó completamente solo, estaba sudado, angustiado, y escuchaba la voz de Brittany en su cabeza, estaba a punto de soltarse, las cuerdas no lo sujetarían por mucho tiempo. Sus colmillos brotaron nuevamente, sus ojos quedaron con un tono anaranjado, se soltó finalmente, su rostro estaba sudado, y su pelo completamente enredado.

…

-Luego de la masacre de gallinas que sufrimos, no queda más que adelantar el concurso de la bella pastora –decía el juez.-

Con el bello cordero, se acercaba Marie Louise sonriendo, con un traje nuevo, con encaje y corsé, todos la saludaban alegres y más de un piropo aparecía en el viento. Las demás pastoras la miraban con alegría y envidia a la vez, pero algo extraño ocurrió, una nueva mujer apareció en ese lugar. Rubia, de ojos verdes, su cabello peinado en dos coletas altas, y un vestido celeste con delantal blanco, igual arreglado con un corsé. Venía sonriendo con sorna y caminando de la mejor manera que podía.

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres? –musitó Marie Louise-, eres una forastera, ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí? Ni se te ocurra concursar.

Arthur sonrió, se acercó a la lista y anotó su nombre, bueno, el nombre que recién se le había ocurrido siendo mujer: Alice Kirkland.

…

Scott estaba en el granero de los Peep, abriendo la puerta del agua mágica.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres lavar en las aguas mágicas?"

-Lo mismo que hiciste para los Peep, un cordero hermoso –sonrió el pelirrojo, bajando al cordero.-

…

-Hoy tenemos tres concursantes –dijo el juez-, la señorita Marie Louise Peep, la señorita Lily Zwingli y la señorita Alice Kirkland, pero señorita Kirkland, ¿dónde está su cordero?

-Viene en camino –dijo la inglesa.-

-Seguramente no tiene cordero –dijo Marie Louise.-

-Y tú no tienes cerebro, querida –dijo Alice para sí misma-, claro que lo tengo, debo ir a buscarlo –sonrió.-

-Entonces dese prisa –le dijo el juez-, y como es costumbre, las participantes deben cantar su canción de ovejas favoritas –terció-. La primera es Lily, por favor.

…

-¡Scott! –dijo la chica cuando vio a su hermano, quien traía un cordero tan bello que era color de rosas.-

-¿Arthur? –preguntó éste-, eres plana como una tabla de planchar –rió.-

-Imbécil –gruñó el inglés-, y, ¿qué diablos es eso?

-Es el cordero que te hará ganar el espejo –rió el británico.-

-¿Qué canciones de ovejas te sabes? –preguntó.-

-Ehm, no sé, elige cualquier canción y le metes la palabra oveja –sugirió el mayor.-

-¡No puedo hacerlo, no voy a ganar! –dijo.-

-Arthur…

-Dime Alice, con este cuerpo ese es mi nombre –gruñó.-

-Bueno… ¡Alice! Soy tu hermano mayor, confío en ti –éste se sonrojó un poco-, y te convertí en una rubia plana solamente para ganar ese espejo y volver a casa, así que… ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!

Alice suspiró, y se llevó al cordero, cuando llegó, Marie Louise estaba acabando de cantar una canción, mientras se movía coquetamente ante el público.

-¡Y ahora la concursante número tres! –dijo el juez, mientras Alice se acercaba.-

Supongo que el lector conoce la canción de Queen "We will rock you", ¿no?, bueno, Arthur era un conocedor de la música de Queen y le agradaba bastante escucharla, más en su trabajo como camarero donde a veces la ponía en la radio, comenzó a hacer un intertexto bastante interesante, donde cantó "We will sheep you". Las personas se animaron bastante, el cómo sonaba esa canción era muy motivador.

Scott trabajó en percusión en esta ocasión, golpeando un balde con un pedazo de madera, todos golpeaban sus manos animados, mientras esa versión femenina del inglés bailaba descaradamente, tenía que aprovechar que como mujer tenía mejores movimientos que como un hombre.

-Tres hermosas muchachas y tres hermosos corderos –decía el juez-, ha sido uno de mis concursos más difíciles, pero en fin… Lily tiene 8 puntos de 10, y gana un merecido tercer lugar –se sintieron aplausos, pero el rostro de la pequeña no mostraba alegría-. Los dos corderos que quedan son preciosos, pero no sé qué decisión tomar… Bueno, le doy a Marie Louise 10 puntos de 10.

La morena saltó de alegría sonriendo-. ¡AH!, ¡Qué feliz me siento! –la inglesa bufó al verla.-

-Pero ojo, aún no acabo… También debo darle a Alice Kirkland 10 puntos de 10.

La inglesa sonrió muy contenta.

-¡No es justo, tengo que ganar yo! –se quejó Marie Louise-, mi familia siempre gana… ¡No!

-Puedes quedarte tú con el trofeo y yo con el espejo –sugirió Alice.-

-Los dos son míos –gruñó.-

-¡Está bien, vamos a arreglar esto del mejor modo posible! Esto es un concurso de pastoras, así que tenemos preparado un concurso de obstáculos… La persona que guíe a su cordero sólo con la ayuda de un perro pastor ganará –dijo el juez-. ¿Mejor?

Todos asintieron, menos Alice.

-Pero yo… -dijo la inglesa.-

-¡Alice si tiene perro! –gritó Scott-, esperen un minuto, vengo enseguida –dijo el pelirrojo llevándose a Lovino en la carreta.-

…

-Pozo mágico de los deseos, por favor usa tu… Magia –tragó saliva-, para devolverle la vida a este pobre perro atrapado en un cuerpo de oro…

-¡Oh no, otra vez tú! –bufó la voz del pozo.-

…

-Bueno, quien logre guiar a su cordero en menos tiempo ganará la carrera –dijo el juez.-

El perro de Marie Louise comenzó a guiar a su cordero, mientras ella le daba instrucciones con silbidos. Alice miraba intranquila la situación.

-¡Listo! –gritó la morena.-

-Lo has hecho en un tiempo magnífico –sonrió el juez-. 85 segundos.

…

-¡Lovi, por favor despierta! –decía Scott, el perro seguía siendo de oro, aunque finalmente volvió a la normalidad.-

Lovino mordió la pierna de Scott.

-¡Ah!, ¿y eso por qué?

-Te lo ganaste –bufó.-

Scott se quejó.

-¿Por qué me convertiste en oro? –preguntó.-

-No fue mi culpa, yo sólo quería protegerte –bufó.-

-Eres el peor ayudante del mundo, eres un completo imbécil, bastardo –dijo Lovino.-

-Ya, deja de tratarme así, necesito tu ayuda.

…

-¡Vamos ovejita, vamos aquí, ven! –gritaba Alice-. You're a bitch, ¿por qué mierda no corres? ¡Por favor!

Todos reían ante la desgracia de la inglesa.

-¡Qué mala suerte! –dijo Marie Louise-, así es la vida, ¿no? Supongo que yo gano –rió.-

Como si fuera un milagro, apareció Lovino.

-¡Vamos, oveja rosa! Vamos idiota, de prisa –decía el italiano.-

-¿Y ese perro? –dijo la morena.-

-¡Corre, Lovi, corre! –gritó Alice.-

-¡Muévete oveja estúpida! –decía el perro mientras la empujaba.-

-¡Listo! –gritó Alice.-

-¡83 segundos! –gritó el juez-. ¡Alice es la pastora ganadora!

Marie Louise comenzó a chillar de rabia.

-¡Mil gracias, Lovino! –la inglesa abrazó al perro.-

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Arthur? –preguntó en vano, nunca lo escucharía.-

-¡Muchas gracias! –dijo la inglesa cuando retiró su premio.-

Los chicos se fueron, Marie Louise miró a su abuelo con rabia.

-Dijiste que ganaría –le dijo.-

-Esa bruja debió descubrir nuestro secreto –le dijo el anciano.-

-Quedé en ridículo –bufó.-

La chica pasó llorando justo por donde andaba Francis, quien, estaba completamente trastornado.

…

-¿Por qué no muestra nuestro mundo? –preguntó Scott.-

-No lo sé –suspiró Arthur.-

-Debe estar apagado –dijo Lovino.-

-Lovi dice que debe estar apagado –dijo el pelirrojo.-

-¿Y cómo se prende, eh?

-¿Cómo llegaste tú a nuestro mundo, Lovi? –preguntó Scott.-

-Me caí como un idiota –gruñó-, seguramente es fácil prenderlo.

Arthur consiguió prenderlo, justo en ese momento volvió a su cuerpo original, así que buscó algo que ponerse.

-Mira –dijo Scott.-

-Es Central Park –dijo el inglés.-

Justo antes de que una decisión fuese tomaba, se oyó el grito de una mujer, estaba gritando en inglés, porque los habitantes de la Aldea Corderito hablaban inglés… "Wolf, Wolf", se escuchó, eso sólo quería decir una cosa.

-Francis –musitó Arthur.-

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

**Menciones honrosas:**

**Dratín:** ¡QUERIDAAAA~! Tu anterior review me causó mucha gracia, fue precioso xDDDDDDDD!, y nada, espero que este capítulo te guste y todo... El leñador SI ERA SUIZA XDDDDDDDDD, es que no sabía bien el color de sus ojos, me dio cosa además ponerlo como leñador, cada cosa que le tengo que hacer a los personajes que me gustan me preocupa, pero así es la vida de la escritora xDDDD Ehm, espero que la transformación en lobo completo haya estado a la altura que querías y no me haya quedado como una maldita cursilería D': Sé que te da pena lo de la cazadora, a mí igual, ese capítulo me da pena completo, escribirlo fue un trauma horrible... ¡En fin, un abrazo gigante!

**GusGuschan:** Sé que Arthur es un desgraciado, un infeliz y todo eso, pero bueno, ¿qué esperas de él? ¡NACIÓ CON SERIOS PROBLEMAS! Y más en este fic, es horrible, un traumado perturbado D': me dio mucha risa lo de tu crossover de Enredados xDDDDDDDDDD o sea, fue muy taldosa la parte donde le dice que lance su pelo por Dios, me encanta xDDDDDDDDDDDD Ok, ok, espero que te guste el capítulo y espero las acotaciones (:

**MeiChan95:** ¡El capítulo anterior te encantó, así que me esforcé en hacer un buen capítulo esta vez, espero que te guste y todo eso! Te agradezco muchísimo, en realidad el Francis completamente herido aparecerá en la primera parte del próximo capítulo (alerta de spoiler plz), y no sé, amé tu dibujo, es hermoso, del planeta sensual ñdflkdlfkgfd ok ya xDDDDDDDDD Un abrazo bonita (:

¡Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	7. El juicio

¡Hola a todo el mundo, hoy es viernes y pude subir el capítulo! Para el próximo tendrán que esperar hasta la otra semana c: espero que se encuentren muy bien y seré breve para no demorar su lectura c:

**Disclaimer 1:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hima-papa xD

**Disclaimer 2:** El Décimo Reino es de Kathryn Wesley :3

* * *

-Francis –susurró Arthur para sí.-

Los gritos de auxilio de la morena habían sido muy fuertes, rato después apareció uno de los muchachos del pueblo gritando que a Marie Louise la habían asesinado. Otros muchachos traían agarrado a Francis, quien intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Suéltenme, yo no hice nada! –gritaba con aparente honestidad.-

El francés fue brutalmente golpeado, se encontraba con la ropa más andrajosa de lo normal, ya no estaba alterado como los días anteriores, esta vez se le notaba realmente triste, y preocupado, se lo estaban llevando y gritando cosas muy crueles a su persona.

-¡Arthur, Arthur! –gritó, cuando vio al inglés, éste se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y colocó una mirada llena de angustia.-

-Good heavens –susurró el inglés pasmado.-

…

Las personas comenzaron a congregarse, todas llamaban a lo mismo, el lobo debía ser quemado.

-Arthur, tienes que ayudarme –dijo Francis cuando vio al inglés llegar a su improvisada celda.-

-Mira frog, nosotros vamos a irnos a casa –trató de decirle éste.-

-No puedes hacer eso –los ojos azules del francés estaban lloros, y Arthur intentaba no mirarlo a la cara.-

-Oye, debes entender que este no es nuestro hogar y…

-¡NO! –le suplicó el francés.-

-… ¡Y el problema en el que te metiste no nos concierne! –dijo el inglés, los ojos del francés estaban completamente irritados.-

Francis comenzó a llorar, estaba destruido, sollozaba como un pequeño cachorro al que se le ha perdido la madre, Arthur lo miraba, fruncía el ceño e intentaba ignorar esas lágrimas de cocodrilo pero no podía.

-Don't cry, please! –pidió el inglés-, yo… yo… Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea –la voz del inglés se quebró un poco.-

Los ojos del francés quedaron mirando al inglés, y una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla, Arthur frunció el ceño, pero esta vez era porque se había quebrado como una galleta.

…

-Esa es mi casa, Lovino –suspiró Scott mirando el espejo.-

-Bueno, pero no la mía, y tú no te puedes ir mientras seas mi ayudante –dijo molesto el príncipe.-

-Vamos a aclarar algo alteza perruna –bufó el británico-, yo no soy tu empleado.

En ese momento Arthur apareció y se acomodó al lado de su hermano mayor.

-¿Ya le dijiste que nos vamos?

-Sí –aseveró el inglés, pero vaciló-, más o menos…

-¿Más o menos? –el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.-

-Sí, más o menos le dije que… Lo voy a defender –una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.-

-¡Arthur! –gritó Scott.-

-No creo que él la haya matado –dijo el inglés.-

-¡Te estás engañando a ti mismo! Hay una muchacha muerta allá afuera y podría haberte matado a ti… ¡Los lobos son así! –le regañó Scott.-

-La primera cosa inteligente que dices –agregó Lovino.-

-¡Ya tenemos el espejo, podemos irnos en cualquier momento! –gritó Arthur.-

-¡Entonces hagámoslo ahora, antes de ser convertidos en cerdos gigantes o algo por el estilo! –le devolvió el gritó Scott.-

-¡Yo no me voy hasta que lo haya ayudado! –gritó Arthur, y se sonrojó un poco al decirlo.-

Scott suspiró y apagó el espejo-. Ayúdame a esconder esconde debajo de la paja –bufó-, antes no eras así… ¡Él te ha transformado!

-Alguien tenía que hacer un cambio en mí alguna vez –sonrió el inglés.-

…

Arthur bajó las escaleras de una especie de juzgado, con un traje azul y una peluca que usaban los jueces y los hombres importantes antiguamente, de esas blancas. Scott lo miró intrigado-. ¿Y eso?

-No encontré otra cosa –dijo.-

-¡Por favor, tú no tienes idea de leyes, de ninguna ley! –dijo el pelirrojo-, ¿cómo podrías defenderlo?

-Excuse me dear, pero… ¿quién te ha salvado de las multas y lo del parquímetro roto? –preguntó el rubio lleno de altanería.-

-¡Esto es un caso de asesinato! –gruñó Scott.-

-La justicia es universal –gruñó Arthur apretando los dientes.-

Francis apareció, con uno de los muchachos del pueblo a cada lado.

-Creo que es imposible ganar –suspiró acercándose a Arthur-, mi sexy abogado, creo que no hay esperanza –dijo al mirarlo.-

-No quiero oír pensamientos negativos –dijo el inglés sonrojándose un poco.-

Entraron al salón mientras Arthur trataba de convencerlo.

-Se puede convencer a cualquier jurado –le dijo, pero lo que vio le hizo quedar frío, el juzgado eran ovejas… ¡OVEJAS!-. Oh my god.

-¡Todos de pie para recibir al honorable juez!

Las personas del pueblo se veían alteradas, a Francis lo colocaron en un lugar con un pestillo, Arthur estaba adelante sentado con unos papeles en sus manos, algo nervioso.

-No me causa placer tener que condenar al lobo a muerte –suspiró el juez.-

-¡Protesto! –alegó Arthur-, ¿cómo puede usted decir esto si todavía ni siquiera hemos oído las pruebas?

-Oh, tiene usted razón… ¡Pero que sea rápido! –dijo el juez.-

-Ladys and gentleman… Ovejas y corderos –comenzó a decir el inglés-, cuando abandonen esta sala el día de hoy, no sólo habré demostrado la inocencia de mi cliente más allá de toda duda razonable… ¡Sino que además habremos desenmascarado al verdadero asesino!

Arthur se acercó a Francis.

-Miren al hombre que tienen ante ustedes… ¿Es un lobo? ¡Claro que no! Es sólo un forastero, pero para ustedes eso es lo mismo que ser un lobo, o ser un asesino…

-Grandes argumentos, ahora la sentencia –dijo el juez.-

-¡Recién estoy empezando! –dijo el inglés-, por lo mismo, quiero llamar a mi primer testigo… Wilf Peep, abuelo de Marie Louise.

El aludido se sintió confuso al ser llamado.

-¿Usted vio a mi cliente huir de la escena del crimen?

-Claro que sí, era él –dijo el hombre.-

¡A la hoguera!, se escuchó gritar al público.

-Señor, ¿puede usted leer esto?

-Claro, dice… prohibido el paso…

-¡Gracias! –Arthur caminó hacia una distancia mayor-, ¿podría leerlo desde aquí, a la misma distancia que usted dice haber visto a mi cliente?

-Según el consejo de la Aldea Corderito…

-¡No hay más preguntas, gracias! –gritó Arthur desesperanzado.-

El público comenzó a reír de buena gana.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo –dijo Scott desde otro punto de la sala.-

-Es un lobo, ¿qué esperabas? –comenzó a decir Lovino-, ha pasado lo que yo sabía que iba a pasar desde el principio…

-¡Pero Arthur confía en él! –suspiró el pelirrojo-, y yo confío en Arthur…

-No me convencerás de ayudarlo –dijo Lovino.-

-Señorita Peep –comenzó Arthur, mientras otra de las muchachas de la familia estaba en la silla de los testigos-, ¿qué oficio tiene usted?

-Pues, yo soy una pastora –la chica sonrió, era castaña y tenía los ojos algo rasgados.-

-¡Oh, conque una pastora! –dijo el inglés con sorna-, más bien una seductora…

-¡Yo soy una buena chica! –alegó ésta-, fue ese lobo quien se acercó a nosotras e intentó tocarnos… Hasta nos enseñó su rabo.

Arthur frunció el ceño mientras Francis ocultaba la cara.

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo fui provocado! –se quejó el francés.-

-¿Te provocaron a qué? –preguntó el juez.-

-A nada –tosió-, pero lo intentaron –hizo un pequeño puchero.-

Las pastoras entre el público se miraban con complicidad.

-Señorita Peep, yo digo que usted y Marie Louise eran las más provocadoras de la aldea –terció Arthur.-

-¿Está insinuando que una chica inocente en esta aldea podría aproximarse a un hombre y besarlo antes del matrimonio? –preguntó el juez.-

-Yo diría que más que eso, señoría –dijo el inglés.-

-¡No se ría de mí señor, que de ser por mí mando a que lo echen a la hoguera junto a ese lobo!

Arthur tomó asiento y tragó saliva.

…

Scott y Lovino se encontraban en la escena del crimen, donde estaba marcado el cuerpo de Marie Louise.

-¿Y qué hueles?

-Tu olor corporal –respondió Lovino algo asqueado.-

-¡No lo estás intentando! –se quejó el pelirrojo.-

-Entonces agáchate tú y huele –le respondió Lovino.-

-¿No logras captar un olor?

-Puro olor a mierda –respondió el italiano-, aunque hay cientos de olores más.

-Un príncipe como tú debería ser capaz de encontrar lo que estamos buscando –dijo Scott.-

Lovino olfateó-. ¡Lo siento! –dijo y comenzó a correr, mientras el británico lo seguía.-

…

-Resumiendo, ¿cómo describirías a Marie Louise? –preguntó el juez.-

-¡Protesto señoría, yo…! –estaba diciendo Arthur.-

-¿Marie Louise? –comenzó a decir el francés-. Muy guapa y simpática, un pajarito muy delicado y sabroso –comenzó a decir Francis mientras Arthur lo miraba con absoluto recelo.-

-¿Tanto como para comérsela? –preguntó el juez.-

-Claro… ¡Claro que no! –contestó.-

-Entonces, insinúas que ella se lo buscó, ¿no? –dijo el juez.-

-¡Lo pedía a gritos! –contestó el francés, Arthur seguía mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle que era un maldito hijo de perra-, pero no me refiero a eso, es que hay chicas que les gusta andar provocando, y no entienden que eso es como enseñarle un filete a un hombre que lleva días sin comer –dijo.-

-Entonces, ¿eso querías decir? –preguntó el juez.-

-¡No, no era eso! Non, non, non… -se quejó Francis.-

-Discúlpelo, padece una fuerte tensión post-menstrual –dijo Arthur.-

-¡Eso mismo! –gritó el francés.-

-La noche anterior al homicidio, hubo un asesinato de gallinas, ¿tuviste algo que ver, o no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo el francés.-

-¿Nunca fuiste al gallinero?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué encontraron este trozo de tu camisa en él?

Francis abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oui, oui, lo admito… ¡Me comí las gallinas!

-¿Y luego mataste a Marie Louise? –preguntó el juez.-

-¡Unas gallinas no me vuelven asesino! Tomé unas gallinas para cenar, sí, pero no le hice nada a la muchacha… ¡Lo juro!

-Y, ¿por qué has mentido? –preguntó el juez.-

-Exacto –alegó Arthur-, ¿por qué mentiste? –dijo, mirándole algo furioso.-

-¡Porque si confesaba lo de las gallinas quedaría por hecho de que también me comí a Marie Louise! –gritó Francis.-

-Eso es justamente lo que pienso –dijo el juez.-

-¡Yo no hice nada, Arthur, por favor! –dijo el francés mirando al inglés.-

-No, él no lo hizo –dijo el inglés-, pero en ese caso, yo me pregunto… ¿Quién lo hizo? –gritó-, llegó el momento de señalar con el dedo al asesino. Y bueno, piénsenlo, por las calles había… Había otro hombre disfrazado de lobo, nadie ha pensado que pudo ser él.

-La persona que cumple ese rol soy yo –sonrió el juez.-

-Disculpe, señoría –Arthur tragó saliva.-

…

-Estamos en el granero de los Peep –comentó Lovino-, ella estuvo aquí justo antes de que la mataran…

-¿Seguro? ¡Está bien! –dijo Scott.-

…

-Bueno, ya hemos escuchado las pruebas, todas totalmente ridículas, así que llegó el momento de la sentencia… Miembros del jurado, los que crean que el acusado es inocente vayan al redil de la izquierda, y los que crean que es culpable vayan al de la derecha –dijo el juez.-

-¡Pero el redil de la derecha está lleno de comida! –se quejó Arthur.-

-Esa gitana tenía razón –susurró Francis para sí-, una muerta y un lobo en llamas…

…

-¿Qué cambia en la historia el hecho de que Marie Louise haya salido de aquí? –preguntó Scott.-

-Silencio, estoy oliendo algo nuevo –dijo Lovino.-

…

-Tras un veredicto unánime, yo te declaro culpable del homicidio –dijo el juez.-

-¡No! –dijo Francis muy angustiado.-

-¡Y te condeno a que te quemen en la hoguera!

Francis fue amarrado y rodeado de malezas, Arthur gritaba desesperado, nunca se sintió tan desesperado en su vida, no podía dejar de gritar el nombre del francés. Los hombres fuertes de la aldea lo tenían agarrado de los brazos para que no interrumpiera nada.

-¡No pueden hacer algo así! –gritó el inglés-. Son of a bitch –susurró.-

-Arthur –el francés miró a los verdes y profundos ojos del pequeño inglés-, quiero que siempre guardes un buen recuerdo de mí…

-Lo más justo es que tú lo hagas, Wilf –le recomendó el juez.-

-¡Esperen un momento! –esa voz era la de Scott, quien venía rápidamente-, ¡Francis no mató a Marie Louise y lo puedo probar!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Tienen que escucharme! –dijo, agarrando la antorcha con la que Wilf quería quemar a Francis-. Esta familia lleva años haciendo trampa…

-¡Mentira! –la encargada de éste grito fue Bárbara.-

-¡Se quedaron con el pozo mágico e impedían que los demás pudieran usarlo! –gritó el pelirrojo-, cuando Marie Louise perdió el concurso, fue a destruir el pozo, ¿no es cierto? Tú la seguiste hasta el campo y la mataste por eso.

-¡No sé de qué hablas, nosotros no tenemos nada! –dijo el viejo.-

-¿Por qué creen que siempre ganan los concursos, eh? –dijo Scott.-

-¡Yo le creo! –dijo una mujer-, esta familia nos ha engañado por años…

-¿Y las pruebas? –dijo el viejo-, prueba que yo maté a Marie.

-¿Y el abrigo que llevabas anoche, Wilf? –preguntó Scott, el viejo abrió los ojos, luego el pelirrojo dio un chiflido.-

Lovino se acercó caminando lentamente con el abrigo del viejo en la boca completamente lleno de sangre, ante los ojos de todos los miembros de la aldea.

-Marie Louise gritó "Wolf", ¿no?, pero cualquier angloparlante sabe lo fácil que es confundir la palabra "Wilf" con la palabra "Wolf", ¿no creen? –sonrió el pelirrojo.-

-¡Esa zorra destruyó nuestro pozo! –gritó el viejo.-

-O sea que, ¿realmente mataste a nuestra pequeña Marie Louise? –le preguntó Bárbara encolerizada.-

La Aldea se volvió una batalla, todos comenzaron a tratarse mal los unos a los otros, mientras los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia otro lugar.

-Mis tres amigos, ¿cómo agradecerles? –dijo Francis sonriendo-, al príncipe le debo un hueso enorme…

-A mí aún me da asco tu compañía, lobo asqueroso –dijo Lovino, en vano, él no le oía.-

-Y a ti Arthur –el francés colocó su mano en el hombro de éste-, estuviste maravilloso en la sala…

-Thanks –él sonrió sonrojado-, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-Totalmente –sonrió-, no recuerdo todo lo que pasó, pero… Soy feliz –se rió con algo de picardía.-

-¿Cómo es eso de que no recuerdas todo? –Arthur frunció el ceño.-

-No te preocupes… Recuerdo nuestro pequeño encuentro –rió por lo bajo.-

-Son of a bitch –dijo Arthur.-

-¿Dónde está la carreta? –preguntó Scott.-

-¿Y el espejo? –suspiró Arthur.-

-Oh, disculpen –la encargada de pronunciar estas palabras fue la mujer que les brindó hospedaje-, mi hijo fue a dejar los cerdos al mercado esta mañana…

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Arthur.-

-No es un lugar donde se llegue a pie –dijo la mujer.-

Todos se miraron y suspiraron.

-¡Adiós, hasta la próxima! –decían las personas del pueblo al despedirse.-

-¿Disfrutaron la visita? –el castaño risueño del pozo mágico era quien hablaba.-

-No exactamente –dijo el inglés.-

-Ojalá pudiera recordar a quién me recuerda su bonito perro –dijo el chico.-

-Tal vez, ¿a Lovino, el príncipe? –preguntó Scott.-

-¡No digan tonterías! –rió el chico-, yo tuve uno así, llamado "señor pulgas"

Lovino no se sintió muy halagado que digamos.

-¡Pero qué imbécil! Scott, ya vámonos –dijo Lovino-, con un idiota en el grupo ya es suficiente…

-¿No van a pedir un deseo? –preguntó el chico.-

-Pídelo tú por nosotros –dijo Arthur y le lanzó una moneda.-

-¡Adiós! –dijo Scott.-

El chico lanzó la moneda, el agua había regresado, y con ella, la magia.

-¡El agua del pozo ha vuelto! –gritó el chico, mientras todos los habitantes se alegraban.-

Una explosión de agua comenzó, y todos parecían animados.

* * *

Estoy corriendo, así que les debo las menciones honrosas, hasta la próxima (:


	8. Tan cerca, tan lejos

¡Buenas chicos y chicas~! (supongo que hay de todo en lo que respecta a la lectura de esto e.e), ¿cómo están? ¡Por fin pude actualizar la historia! Ejem... no está tan largo el capítulo, no se enojen éste es el que debía de la semana pasada, lo que quiere decir que tendremos capi el viernes, sí! Haré todo lo posible por subirlo inmediatamente ese día, está todo en su lugar, en fin, más allá de eso, los dejo, disfruten~

Disclaimer 1: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sama~ y espero que si algún día se entera de este cuento le guste xD

Disclaimer 2: El Décimo Reino le pertenece a Kathryn Wesley, y la mayoría de la historia va de la mano con su versión hecha mini-serie del año 2000, lo que no está en la serie lo saqué del libro, obvio e.e

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Tan cerca, tan lejos. **

Bonjour, ustedes me conocen, supongo. Al decir eso se me escapa una pequeña risa tonta, y ahora no debería reír porque estoy viajando y leyendo. Vamos en una carreta a caballo, todos están leyendo los libros que compré antes de esta aventura. Arthur lee atentamente y levanta una de sus gruesas cejas, trato de leer lo que lee, y esto es lo único que alcanzo a notar:

Pregúntate esto, ¿sueles ocultar tus sentimientos y sentir mucha rabia a menudo?

Sonrío, es claro que eso es siempre lo que pasa, Scott también está leyendo un libro atentamente, mientras Lovino lo observa con atención, yo, leo algo más agitado éste libro, es el último, la última página, del último libro que compré. Creo que ahora comprendo perfectamente el carácter del inglés y eso me emociona muchísimo. Ahora no lo miro todo el tiempo, aunque es demasiado difícil creo que lo logré. También he conseguido evitar que me cuelgue la lengua cada vez que me siento excitado por su culpa, y bueno, tratar de apaciguar mi reacción física a eso. ¡Creo que lo conseguí!, ahora sí que podré conquistar a ese cejudo idiota y malhumorado.

Sin más, he lanzado el libro de la carreta y al mirar al rubio de expresión detallada he sacado la lengua sin querer, ¡maldición! Pero sé que lo he logrado, no me cabe ninguna duda de eso.

…

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos? –preguntó Scott, al ver la estética tan detallada del lugar, era una ciudad llena de corazones y cosas melosas, que hasta para el más cursi serían exagerados.-

-Hemos llegado al lugar más romántico de los 9 reinos, la famosa "Cuidad de los besos", donde todo el mundo se enamora –el que musitó estas palabras fui yo, Arthur parece bufar-, parece que al destino le gusta jugar –le dijo al inglés, que frunce el ceño rápidamente.-

-Dream on –dijo el inglés bajándose de la carreta.-

-¡Acuérdense que estamos aquí por el espejo! –dijo Scott, parece la abuelita regañona de la expedición que siempre quiere irse rápido de un lugar, qué actitud tiene, a veces me agrada, pero otras veces no… A pesar de que es mucho más agradable que su hermano.-

-¡Alto ahí! –dijo repentinamente una pequeña jovencita de cabellos castaños claros y muy pequeña-. ¡Los he buscado todo el día! –dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y muchos brillos a su alrededor-, veo que en su vida habrán muchas buenas sorpresas –dijo sonriendo, lo que es yo me quedé mirando solamente.-

-Bueno, ojalá fuese así –suspiró Scott.-

-Veo que riquezas llegarán a ustedes muy pronto –sonrió la chica.-

-¡Nunca tanta suerte! –el pelirrojo se arregló el cabello y sacó un cigarrillo, el que no prendió y sólo dejó en sus labios.-

-Veo que tu aura está nublada, pero si me das unas monedas…

-¡Siempre el mismo truquito del alma nublada! –bufó Scott.-

Arthur ya había sacado unas pocas monedas.

-¿Qué haces, Artie? ¡Es que a ti todo te conmueve! –se quejó el británico mayor.-

-Seguramente, tan conmovedor y suave~ -dije yo, pero la cabeza de zanahoria me golpeó con su abrigo-, cremoso y sensual –terminé la frase rápidamente.-

-Si miras hacia allí puede que encuentres lo que andan buscando –dijo la pequeña y sonrió-, adiós~

Todos miramos hacia dicha dirección-. ¡Miren, ahí está la carreta de los cerdos! –comentó Scott.-

-¿Cómo lo sabía ella? –se preguntó el inglés confundido.-

Al acercarnos, un muchacho se acercó y los chicos se dirigieron a él muy preocupados.

-¿Dónde está nuestro espejo? –dijo Scott.-

-Yo no sabía que les pertenecía –dijo el muchacho algo sumiso.-

-¡Pero dónde está! –gritó Arthur, verlo tan preocupado no me gustaba.-

…

(Narrador cambia a omnisciente)

-Hoy un hombre me da dado 5 monedas por él –dijo el muchacho.-

-¿Cinco monedas? –suspiró Arthur mientras Francis lo miraba.-

-¡Sí, venía con una carreta llena de chucherías que vende en el mercado!

-¿Chucherías? –preguntó Francis.-

-Ahora nunca lo vas a encontrar, bastardo fumador –mencionó Lovino sólo para los oídos del mismo a quien se refería.-

-Ese sitio está lleno de cosas viejas, le recomiendo separarse –dijo el muchacho.-

-Yes –suspiró Arthur.-

-Aunque es una lástima que no vayan a tener tiempo para el amor –dijo para finalizar el muchacho.-

-Quoi? –dijo Francis algo cabizbajo.-

…

-Tú maldito problema es que nunca has trabajado –dijo Scott mientras fumaba y tenía a Lovino al lado.-

-¡Tú no tienes idea de los problemas de la realeza! –le dijo el perro-, tú parecías ser una especie de "limpia-cosas" en tu mundo.

-Yes, yes –se quejó Scott-, ¿y eso es malo acaso? No debería causar vergüenza el hacer un poco de aseo o algo así… ¡Además yo una vez tuve mucho dinero!

-¿Tú? –rió Lovino.-

-Sí, una vez tuve un buen negocio de plásticos… A los 20 años ganaba bastante dinero con eso…

-¿Y? Déjame que adivine, ¿lo perdiste todo, no? –le contestó el príncipe.-

-No –suspiró Scott algo melancólico-, es sólo que invertí en algo que no salió muy bien…

-¿Cuál era la idea? –preguntó el italiano.-

-Castillos inflables… -dijo el británico mayor-, teníamos todos los posibles castillos… Encantados, de zig-zag, con muchos lemas…

El pelirrojo por primera vez habló demasiado, y creo que Lovino se agobió muchísimo.

-¡Ay, Scottie, por favor, cállate! –le pidió el príncipe.-

Siguieron recorriendo, mientras Scott suspiraba.

-¡Oh demonios! No puede ser… -dijo el perro cuando se vieron al frente de los trolls en forma de oro.-

-Son ellos –dijo el británico mayor.-

-No es una obra muy atractiva, pero está llena de vitalidad y movimiento –dijo uno de los vendedores-, se llama "furia congelada"… ¿Le atrae?

-En lo absoluto –dijo el pelirrojo, al vendedor no le atrajo su mirada-, lo que en realidad estoy buscando es un espejo, como de mi altura y de color negro…

-Creo que recibimos un montón de basura, está en esa habitación –dijo el hombre para luego retirarse.-

…

-Francis, ¿de verdad crees que vamos a encontrar algo aquí? –dijo el inglés algo confundido mientras viajaban en una carretilla muy adornada-, deberíamos volver a la cuidad…

-¿Te sabes la historia de Blancanieves? –le preguntó el rubio de ojos color mar-, cuando ella probó la manzana envenenada los siete enanitos la trajeron aquí y la colocaron en un ataúd de cristal…

-¿Aquí? –dijo el inglés incrédulo.-

-Siempre pensaron que algo podía devolverla a la vida…

-¿A esta ciudad? –volvió a preguntar el delgado de ojos verdes.-

-A la cima de esta misma colina –al hablar, el francés miraba detenidamente cada movimiento en el rostro de Arthur.-

Llegaron la misma colina, donde había un letrero grande que decía "Snow White", Arthur abrió los ojos como platos-. Pero si ahí está el auténtico ataúd de cristal… -dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que quiso borrar-, no entiendo lo que me pasa… -comenzó a decir el inglés-, pero me siento demasiado bien…

Francis le dio una rosa muy bella y roja a Arthur mientras ambos se miraban sonriendo como idiotas, Arthur no era así normalmente, pero la esencia de ese lugar lo volvía extrañamente meloso y con ganas de tontear.

-Es lógico que te sientas así, en la Ciudad de los besos, todo el mundo se siente así –dijo el francés agarrando su mano.-

Se miraron por largo rato, un rubor apareció en las mejillas del inglés y trataba de apartar la mirada, pero era imposible, esa mirada tan azul hundía a cualquier barco de guerra, y en esta guerra Arthur estaba perdiendo brutalmente.

…

-¡Lo encontré! –dijo Scott sacando una sábana vieja que cubría el espejo.-

-No tienes que llamar la atención, figlio di puttana –le recomendó Lovino.-

-Un príncipe no debería hablar de esa manera –dijo el pelirrojo con un cigarro en los labios-, y mira esto… De origen desconocido, valor de 10 a 15 monedas de oro -dijo Scott sonriendo-, nadie sabe lo que es de seguro…

-¡Ni se te ocurra encenderlo aquí, imbécil! –le gritó Lovino.-

-¿Qué le parece? –preguntó un hombre con apariencia de duende.-

-No perdería mi tiempo –el pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido.-

-Bueno, yo pienso que puede ser muy antiguo… Y de ser así, sería realmente valioso… -dijo el hombre sonriendo.-

…

-Elizabeth "Snow White" se pasó mucho tiempo aquí y todos pensaron que estaba muerta… Cierra los ojos –le dijo Francis al inglés que se había recostado en el ataúd mientras un hombre los pintaba-, actúa como si no estuvieras respirando…

El francés comenzó a contar la historia, el inglés se la sabía perfectamente, se quedó con los ojos cerrados, tumbado ahí, mientras Francis no paraba de hablar.

-Muchos hombres quisieron conquistar a Elizabeth, pero ninguno le merecía realmente… Aunque, ¿tú sabes cómo fue que despertó, no? Sólo uno lo logró, el que más se esforzó por tenerle… Y la manera de despertar era un beso en sus suaves labios…

Arthur abrió los ojos lentamente, se acercaban cada vez más, ya había pasado tanto entre ellos y el ambiente de ese lugar era tan fuerte, que no pudieron controlarlo de ninguna manera. Sus labios se unieron brevemente, dejando a ambos con una carencia tremenda, querían volver a unirse, pero una voz familiar les recordó que tenían que volver a la realidad.

…

Narración de Francis.

Estuve a punto de conseguir lo que quería… ¡Qué infierno! Mon Dieu~ Los labios de Arthur se tocaron con los míos, tan plenamente y de manera suave, deliciosa… Tan cremosos y húmedos, pero, nuestro momento de intimidad fue realmente efímero… ¡Maldito cabeza de zanahoria que arruinó mi momento a solas con el inglés!

-¡Oigan! –le oí decir, sentí ganas de matarlo, no estoy bromeando-. ¡Dejen de bromear ustedes dos y síganme, que he encontrado el espejo!

Arthur me miró, se ruborizó con creces y se colocó de pie, terminé por seguirlos, ¿qué más podía hacer? Había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra, definitivamente… ¡No la guerra!

-¿Y el espejo? –dijo la zanahoria andante-. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Habla del espejo mágico? –preguntó un hombre bastante estirado-, ¡fue un tremendo hallazgo! Nos emocionamos muchísimo cuando lo encontramos… Está por ahí –dijo apuntando hacia un lugar.-

Nos acercamos, ahí estaba el espejo, limpio y reluciente como nunca, con un precio… Cinco mil monedas de oro. ¿Quién pudo haberlo dicho? Mi olfato no me mentía, olía a mujer, y no a una mujer ordinaria, tal vez ella había estado ahí, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿No que la cazadora había quedado muy herida? ¡Perra, seguramente logró escapar! Me arrepiento de no haber acabado con ella.

-Nunca podremos reunir eso –se quejó Arthur muy abatido.-

Lo miré, nos miramos, no podía alegrarme, eso no es correcto, pero por lo menos, estaríamos más tiempo juntos, ¿no?

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Ahora, vamos con las menciones :D

**Dratín: **¡Hola, bueno! Me dijiste que querías habías quedado con ganas de leer, así que acá está w espero que te guste, no recuerdo muy bien qué habíamos hablado en el review anterior y si te lo contesté, pero en fin, cualquier duda pregúntame cuando puedas, y con respecto a tu situación actual, ya te lo dice, pero mucho ánimo! ¡Hay una chilena muy mal de la cabeza que te quiere mucho y te apoya aunque esté a la mier... del mundo! xDDDDDDDD Ojalá cuando leas esto, te guste *-*

**GusGus: **Ehm, ¿qué te puedo decir? dñlfkgñdflkgdf este capítulo es como un taldo express, pero el otro igual está bajo la perspectiva de Francis mayoritariamente por si te interesa e.e dlfkgñfdlkgdf ejem, y eso xDDDDDDDDDD Cualquier cosa, la cajita de reviews está abierta -muestra una cajita kawaii que dice: "deje su review aquí".- ¡Te adoro! xD c:

**MeiChan95: **¡Bueeeeno! Espero que agarres tiempo de leer y me digas qué tal te parece el capi *-* lo escribí para alegrarles el día y espero conseguirlo, aún así te aviso que el que sigue es más taldeante pero es cuático en algún sentido xDDDDDDDD debería haber hecho esa advertencia, pero meh, volveré a hacerla, te quiero mucho niña tiernamente kawaii! w

Sin más que decir, nos vemos ojalá, el viernes (:


	9. El sueño de Francis

¡Gente! ¡HE VUELTO PARA USTEDES! Y bueno, he aquí el capítulo 9, está bastante largo (o eso creo), ya que tomando en cuenta que quizás la próxima semana estaré estudiando bastante no quiero dejarlos con poco y quizás no actualizar cuando es debido -w- ¡En fin, a leer se ha dicho!

**Disclaimer 1:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya~ yo sólo juego con sus sexys personajes xD

**Disclaimer 2:** El Décimo Reino es de Kathryn Wesley y yo sólo estoy jugando a mezclar mundos, muahaha :D

* * *

**Capítulo 09: El sueño de Francis**

Ahora el lío era tremendo… ¡Y tremendo, tremendo! Había que reunir cinco mil monedas de oro, y nadie sabía cómo hacerlo… El condenado perro ladraba y ladraba, y Scott era el único que le podía entender.

-¿Cuánto tenemos en total? –preguntó el cabeza de zanahoria.-

-30 monedas, nada más, nada menos. –respondió Arthur suspirando-, no sé cómo vamos a conseguir hacer que estas 30 monedas se conviertan en 5000, es absurdo.

-¡Dámelas! –le dijo Scott.-

El inglés y yo levantamos a la vez una ceja.

-Tengo una buena idea –sonrió el pelirrojo.-

Todos nos movimos, Lovino se quedó ahí por un momento y pareció ladrar algo.

_El casino del Amor.  
(Narrador pasa a omnisciente)_

-Es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido –dijo con orgullo pelos de fuego-, son diez monedas para cada uno, uno de nosotros tendrá que ganar lo suficiente antes del plazo… ¿Está bien?

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Arthur animado-, ahora le pondré esto al príncipe…

Lovino gruñó un poco-. ¡No, Scott, dile que me niego! –dijo el perro.-

-Dice que le gusta mucho –rió el pelirrojo terminando uno de sus famosos cigarrillos.-

Arthur colgó un cartel al cuello del italiano que decía perro de la suerte, dale la mitad de lo que ganes.

…

-Señorita Brittany, lo hemos encontrado de esa forma y no quiere bajar.

Lo que habían encontrado, de hecho, era al cuerpo de Lovino a punto de colgarse en una de las habitaciones.

-¡Arruinaré tus planes! –le gritó el castaño con un bello rizo en la cabeza-, y no podrás hacer nada… ¡Me niego a todo esto!

-¿Alguna razón para semejante estupidez? –preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.-

-¡Lo único que quiero es volver a ser un perro, y ser feliz! –gritó.-

-Ya dijiste lo que quieres, ahora me toca –sonrió la mujer y tiró la silla donde el muchacho estaba parado, consiguiendo que en rigor se ahorcara, pero no letalmente, hasta ese momento.-

El chico cayó jadeando, tratando de reponerse, mientras la rubia lo miraba con satisfacción. ¡Yo soy tu única ama, así que tenlo presente, cosita linda! –dijo, acariciando el cabello del muchacho.-

Entre lágrimas, el chico, que era en verdad un perro, se compadeció de sí mismo, cualquiera lo haría estando con esa bruja maldita.

…

Una rueda de la fortuna giraba frenéticamente, mientras Francis se paseaba por el lugar buscando dónde apostar.

-Disculpe señorita –el francés se acercó a una muchacha, asiática y pequeña, con unos ojazos tremendos y un traje de color rojo ajustadísimo, acompañado de un sombrero.-

-Dígame señor –sonrió ésta.-

-¿Cuánto es lo máximo que puedo ganar si apuesto una moneda? –preguntó el francés con bastante decisión.-

-Bueno, allá hay un juego donde se puede ganar el pozo máximo, aunque… Sólo una persona lo ha conseguido…

-¡Ese es el juego que me llamó la atención! –dijo el francés, algo hiperactivo.-

Por otro lado, Scott se encontraba en una mesa de póker (o algo similar, ya entenderán que los juegos en ese mundo eran similares pero tenían nombres muy raros). La chica asiática dijo "Hagan sus apuestas~", Francis parecía entusiasmado, pero a la vez se sentía muy extraño.

(Narra Francis)

Bueno, vamos con esto, si gano el pozo máximo Arthur me amará por haberme esforzado por él… Aunque, si gano él se irá para siempre, ¿no? Y eso… Eso…

-¡No es justo! –grité, sin darme cuenta y miré la rueda que giraba y giraba.-

-Oh, ha caído en el 160, mala suerte –dijo la chica.-

Suspiré aliviado, podía perder, y si perdía, el inglés malhumorado se quedaría conmigo.

-Bueno, vamos, le apuesto a otro –dije, colocando otra moneda.-

Sonreí, podía hacerlo, perdería, era definitivo.

…  
(Narrador omnisciente)

-¡No puedo, a los perros no les gustan los caballos! –dijo el castaño chico, que era realmente un perro.-

-Pero a los príncipes sí –lo reprendió uno de sus consejeros.-

A duras penas, el muchacho que trataba de ayudarlo logró subirlo al caballo, el chico se sintió mareado, temeroso.

-El caballo no se va a mover si no se lo dice, señor –dijo el consejero.-

Con un golpe el caballo comenzó a andar rápidamente, mientras el cuerpo de Lovino temblaba completamente, bueno, no él realmente. El consejero, que más bien era consejero de Brittany entró al castillo.

-¡Se ha escapado! –le dijo, y ella se alertó un tanto.-

El muchacho se retiró y Brittany se sentó exhausta.

-Esto ha salido terrible, todo ha salido de manera terrible –suspiró.-

La rubia se acercó a un gran espejo sin expresión en el rostro y lo traspasó sin pensarlo. Llegó a un lugar realmente sucio, donde un cadáver que ya era solamente huesos estaba recostado en una especie de ataúd. Se acercó a ese cuerpo de manera sumisa, cosa rara en ella e hizo una reverencia.

-Oh, majestad –dijo, en tono sublime-, por favor… Guíame –dijo, arrodillándose ante el cuerpo-, todo va de mal en peor, Ivan se ha burlado de mí y no me tiene respeto, el perro escapó y Lovino, ¡ese bastardo está desaparecido! Por favor, ayúdame…

-Tienes que matar a Ivan –dijo el cadáver, que era, en efecto, una mujer.-

-¿Cómo podría matar a ese hombre? Es implacablemente fuerte, y lo protege todo su ejército…

-Como maté a Elizabeth –dijo la muerta viviente, con una manzana en la mano.-

Con cuidado, Brittany sacó la manzana de esa mano huesuda y descompuesta, la miró fascinada, mientras la mujer comenzaba a hablar.

-No hay como los métodos clásicos, ¿no? –dijo la mujer.-

…  
(Narra Francis)

-Nunca vi a una persona feliz de perder –dijo la china del casino.-

-Bueno, ¿usted se ha enamorado? –le pregunté con mi tono galán, mientras le dirigía miradas a Arthur, estaba bastante energético, aunque no parecía que le estuviese yendo muy bien.-

-Sólo una vez, pero el tipo estaba casado –suspiró la chica.-

-Oh, qué lástima –dije, aunque no puse atención a lo último que dijo, no podía dejar de mirar al inglés.-

Un sonido muy estrepitoso me despertó de soñar despierto.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –gritó la chica-, ha ganado el primer premio –la chica sonrió tan feliz y yo veía como mi mundo se destruía en segundos.-

-Merde… -suspiré, no sabía qué hacer.-

-Felicidades señor, ha ganado diez mil monedas de oro~ -dijo la chica.-

Me sentí pasmado, lo peor es que en ese momento Arthur apareció detrás de mí con un rostro de derrota impresionante.

-Lo perdí todo, ¿cómo vas tú, frog? –me preguntó.-

-Pues… -vacilé-, no muy bien… ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunté, qué imbécil.-

-Te dije que lo perdí todo, bloody bastard –me encaró levantando una ceja.-

-¡Ah, claro! –volví a vacilar, sin darme cuenta lo tenía agarrado a mí-, mejor vamos a respirar aire fresco –le sugerí.-

Llegamos a un balcón precioso, adornado con las más bellas flores, que daba a una vista preciosa, solos, él y yo, sin el cabeza de zanahoria molestando.

-Es un bello balcón, aquí sí que se puede respirar profundamente –comenté, aún estaba nervioso.-

-Nunca volveré a mi casa –dijo él, mal plan decir eso-, me quedaré en este sitio por el resto de mi vida –y ojalá fuese así, se lo pedía al cielo mientras veía esa tremenda luna frente a nosotros-, ¿cómo debería sentirme? –preguntó, y luego comenzó a reír.-

-¡Ah, maldición! –respiré hondo y lo agarré, mirándolo a los ojos-, no puedo seguir luchando con esto… Me pasó algo y…

-Sí, a mí también –dijo él riendo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, realmente ese lugar transformaba a la gente, o mejor dicho, la volvía sincera.-

-¿Hablas en serio? –le pregunté, nuestras narices podían rozarse.-

-Dime que es sólo porque estamos en este lugar… -me dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.-

-Bueno, esta es la ciudad del amor –sonreí mordiendo mi labio inferior-, pero, no olvides que una flor no crece si no se plantó una semilla antes… -le dije, realmente sentía eso.-

-Supongamos que existe el destino –me dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes me traían completamente loco.-

-Claro que sí existe, Arthur –le dije acariciando su mejilla, no faltaba nada para saborear sus labios.-

-Tal vez yo debo estar contigo en ese caso –dijo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.-

Estuve a punto de sentir sus labios junto a los míos, pero parece que un rayo cayó del cielo para evitar que ocurriera, y el inglés abrió los ojos como platos y muy sonrojado me apartó de él.

-Idiot, ten cuidado… ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras decir esas cosas! –se agarró el pecho angustiado-, mejor vamos a ver qué tal le va a Scott…

Maldito hijo de su madre, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio deja a la otra de esa manera? ¡Cómase la sopa si la va a calentar, señor malhumor! Gruñí con fuerza y le seguí, ¿qué más podía hacer? Había olvidado que tenía el dinero en mis manos, pero ahora no tenía intensión de dárselo, ¡tenía que ser mío antes de eso!

Llegamos a donde estaba Scott jugando a ese extraño juego de las "familias felices", Arthur lo miró con bastante sorpresa.

-¿Cómo te va, brother? –le preguntó.-

-¡Muy bien! Tengo 600 monedas, pero no basta… ¡Necesito llegar a la mesa de mayor riesgo!

-¿Qué juegan ahí? –preguntó el inglés.-

-Ni idea, pero no me importa… ¡Me siento muy pleno!, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos ese fin de semana a Las Vegas?

-Cuando perdiste el auto –suspiró el de ojos verdes.-

Un hombre se me acercó de repente-. Señor –me dijo.-

-¡Espere un momento! –le dije.-

Ambos nos alejamos un poco.

-Estamos esperando que retire su premio, señor –dijo el hombre.-

-¡Sí, sí, de inmediato! –dije temeroso.-

Me acerqué a la caja, no me sentía bien, no quería el dinero, no debí haberlo ganado… ¡Pero qué horror! Un hombre retiraba su dinero muy contento, me gustaría haber podido sentirme bien, pero no lo conseguía… Mi rostro se veía muy triste, no sé cómo el idiota inglés no se daba cuenta.

-Bueno, aquí están sus 10 mil monedas de oro –dijo el hombre de la caja.-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, yo los callé desesperado. Me guardé el saco de dinero donde pude, intenté huir, lo que sea, hasta que lamentablemente sentí esa voz, esa voz maldita, esa mujer…

-¿Dónde estás? –me decía la voz, logré verla en un cuadro transparente-, ¿por qué no puedo ver a tus compañeros? Parece que ese muchacho ha logrado dominarte… ¡Qué ridiculez! Deberías haberlo matado cuando te dije –bufó.-

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –le grité.-

-Todo va a terminar, y tú tienes que estar conmigo cuando eso pase… Nunca te dejé de lado… -sonrió la mujer mordiéndose los labios, era una tremenda zorra.-

-No te voy a escuchar –le dije secamente.-

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¡Estoy totalmente confundido! Debo darle este dinero aunque con eso él se vaya y no le vea nunca más… ¡Debo ser honesto con él, después de todo yo lo amo! Si él se va a ahora, la reina no podrá matarlo… ¡Aunque quien se matará seré yo si él se va de mi lado! Aunque… ¡Puedo proponerle matrimonio aunque tenga las herramientas para largarse! De todos modos, son 10000 y ella necesita 5000, ¿no es cierto? ¡Uso una parte para que ella compre el espejo, y con el resto compro algo para proponerle matrimonio!

-¡Eso es una buena idea! –grité, ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice-, puede elegir entre su hogar y yo… ¡Eso es! ¡Muchas gracias! –le grité al portero del casino, a pesar de que sólo he estado hablando conmigo mismo desde que salí de ahí.-

…  
(Narrador omnisciente)

Con un cigarro en la boca, como de costumbre, se encontraba el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, en una mesa de juego. Todos se miraban directamente a los ojos mientras jugaban, era un escenario lleno de tención acumulada. Parece que Scottie iba ganando, porque estaba muy animado, y en efecto, gritó ante una partida ganada con mucha alegría.

-Las apuestas aumentan a 500 monedas desde ahora –dijo una de las chicas.-

-Demasiado –dijo un hombre retirándose.-

-Entonces, cuídese mucho –le dijo Scott riendo tontamente.-

En otro lado de esa ciudad tan extraña, encontramos a Francis golpeando la casa de un hombre, anciano, que abre con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? –pregunta alarmado.-

-¡Necesito hacer una reserva! –grita, el hombre se sorprende.-

El tipo trata de cerrarle la puerta en la cara sin éxito, Francis le muestra parte del dinero y el hombre arquea una ceja.

-¡Tendríamos que ponernos a trabajar inmediatamente! A mí también me gusta la cocina y tengo demasiados platos en mente –dijo el francés muy animado-, todos deben ser excelentes, quiero que él diga, no, no… ¡Que el grite que ha sido la mejor comida de su vida!

-Soy el mejor chef de los nueve reinos, todo lo que preparo es excelente –dijo el hombre de mediana edad-, las personas se pelean por comer lo que yo preparo…

-Él viene de otro mundo, así que hay que tener cuidado –suspiró el francés.-

Al pasarle una lista de platos, el hombre quedó anonadado.

-¡Son demasiados platos!, ¿cuántas personas van a venir?

-Somos sólo nosotros dos –dijo el francés como si fuera de lo más normal.-

-¡Demasiado para dos personas! –dijo el hombre que andaba con un traje de dormir y un gorro con un pompón de lo más tierno.-

-¡Es cierto! –se lamentó el rubio de ojos color mar-, tal vez deba sacar la sopa…

…

-Ama, he encontrado a quien estás buscando –habló un espejo y Brittany arqueó una ceja-, aunque no quiere hablar contigo…

-Dile que maté a sus hijos –dijo la mujer como si nada.-

-¿Muerto? –esa era la voz de Ivan.-

-Morirán claro, si no accedes a conversar conmigo –dijo la rubia.-

-¡Eres de lo peor, maldita engendro del demonio! –le gritó el ruso.-

-Te espero mañana, en el huerto de manzanas –sonrió la mujer.-

…  
(Narra Francis)

-¡Aún tengo dinero suficiente! –grité, mientras corría animado-, claramente tengo lo que debo darle a Arthur para que compre su espejo… Aunque… ¡Soy un imbécil!

Suspiré profundo, cómo no lo pensé, si quería pedirle matrimonio al idiota tenía que comprar un bendito anillo… Me adentré en la primera tienda que encontré, un hombre estaba tratando de sincronizar relojes, era de los más extraño, se veía totalmente serio, con gafas y mirada fría, pero algo penetrante, era rubio y estaba vestido muy elegantemente.

-Disculpe señor –le hablé, pero él me ignoró por un momento-, oiga…

-¡Silencio, tengo unas obligaciones!

Los relojes sonaron todos a la vez, exceptuando uno, el que tomó en sus brazos y se le llevó a una habitación, oí un horrible sonido que me alteró un poco, luego él volvió.

-¿En qué puedo serle útil? –preguntó el hombre sin expresión en el rostro y voz ronca.-

-Necesito un anillo de compromiso –le dije-, pero no puede ser uno cualquiera, ¿me entiende?

-Nosotros no vendemos cualquier cosa –dijo el hombre algo molesto-, pero bueno… Hábleme de ella… O… él –tosió-, ¿cómo es?, ¿robusto? –no sé cómo adivinó qué era un hombre, tal vez tengo escrito en la frente la palabra "homosexual".-

-No, delicadamente delgado –dije, entre un suspiro.-

-¿Feo o guapo? –preguntó.-

-Demasiado hermoso… Aunque tiene unas cejitas sobrepobladas, pero le hacen ver delicioso… Aunque, ¿por qué me pregunta usted eso? ¡No pretenda insultarme, eh!

-Por supuesto que no, es sólo que hay que buscar un anillo que vaya con él, ¿no? Además, no queremos que el anillo sea más bonito…

-¡Nada podría ser más hermoso que mi pequeño conejito! –grité, mis ojos brillaban, podía sentirlo.-

-Es usted un romántico –sonrió el hombre, parecía sueco-, él debe ser realmente valioso…

-¡Más valioso que cualquier cosa!

-No le mostraré nada corriente entonces, ni diamantes, ni anillos hechos por príncipes enanos… En lugar a eso, tengo algo rarísimo y espectacular que le va a gustar…

El hombre abrió una caja, con anillos parlantes… ¡Anillos parlantes! Abrí los ojos como platos y los miré embobados, todos querían ser comprados y te hablaban pidiéndote que te los llevaras, fue un suceso sorprendente.

-Aunque estos son caros, no son lo que usted necesita… -dijo el hombre y buscó una caja en forma de carrusel, donde había una pequeña conchita de mar que servía como caja de lo que estaba dentro-, esto señor, es un anillo cantor…

Un pequeño anillo parlante, con voz de cantante de ópera, tan precioso y delicado, me sentí abrumado, pero sonreía idiotamente.

-A los anillos cantores nadie los rechaza, señor…

-Debo comprarlo –gruñí, me sentía perdido.-

-Puede ser suyo por la insignificante suma de 7000 monedas de oro…

-¿7000? –la sonrisa se me desvaneció y comencé a alterarme muchísimo.-

-Si no puede con eso, hay anillos más corrientes para personas menos importantes…

-¡Me lo llevo! –grité, creo que es un error, pero ya no tengo opción.-

…  
(Narrador omnisciente)

-Bueno querido, creo que apuesto todo –dijo una mujer de apariencia burguesa que estaba sentada, era la única ya en la silla con Scott.-

-¡Entonces, sigamos! –dijo el pelirrojo animado.-

-¡Ya, no sigas con esto! –le gritó Arthur agarrándolo con fuerza-, ya has ganado 4000, yo creo que es suficiente…

-¡Claro que no, hermanito! –dijo el mayor de ojos verdes.-

Mientras el ambiente se volvía completamente tenso, Francis apareció detrás de Arthur, éste lo miró preocupado.

-¿A dónde te metiste? –le preguntó.-

-Sólo he ido a pasear –mintió-, ¿le ha ido bien? –el inglés obvió la respuesta.-

Scott perdió, tristemente, y bueno, la mujer que estaba jugando sonrió abiertamente.

-Creo que así es la vida, ¿no? Aunque aquí hubo alguien que me dio mucha suerte –dijo la mujer mirando hacia abajo, los chicos miraron y ahí estaba Lovino sentado.-

-Una vez más he demostrado que soy mejor que ustedes, idiotas –dijo el perro mientras los tres hombres lo miraban-, ahora, mejor vámonos a la subasta del espejo, ¿no?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron rápidamente, en efecto, el espejo sería subastado con un montón de cosas ese día.

-Bueno, tenemos 3000 monedas de oro, ¿alguien da más? –dijo el hombre, felizmente los demás alcanzaron a llegar.-

-¡Yo soy 5000! –gritó Scott corriendo.-

-¡5000 monedas de oro!, ¿alguien da más?

-Yo doy diez mil monedas de oro –una voz femenina se escuchó, era ella.-

-¡No puede ser, N-Natasha! –susurró Arthur.-

En una esquina de la sala de la subasta estaba, parada con aires de grandeza y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, jugando con los mechones claros de su cabello.

-¿De dónde habrá sacado ese dinero? –susurró también Scott.-

-¿Nadie más? Entonces, el espejo se queda con la dama de blanco… ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

-Ehm… Póngale ahí Natasha solamente, gracias –dijo ésta-, le pagaré inmediatamente…

Los chicos se miraron, debían alcanzar a la bielorrusa de inmediato, quisieron entrar al salón por donde salían los compradores pero no lo lograron, así que cambiaron de camino… ¡Había que recuperar ese espejo pronto!

…

Un robusto hombre con aspecto de troll, aunque más guapo que uno normal de nombre Ivan Braginski caminaba por el huerto de manzanas, tomó una manzana y empezó a comer tranquilamente. Uno de sus soldados apareció.

-Señor, ¿por qué hemos llegado tan temprano? En una hora aparecerá la Reina…

-Por lo mismo, cuando ella aparezca debo verme sin armas y sin compañía, así que por favor, ocúltense –les pidió el ruso con una sonrisa en los labios.-

El hombre asintió y se escondió, llegada la hora de la reunión la rubia apareció sonriendo. Ambos se encontraron frente a frente.

-Estoy solo y desarmado –dijo Ivan sonriendo.-

-Yo también, su majestad –sonrió con sorna.-

-Ahora dime, ¿dónde están mis hijos? –en efecto, él había criado a los tres chicos y ahora los llamada de esa manera.-

-No tengo la más mínima idea, sólo te dije eso para que vinieras…

-Creo que tengo que matarte en ese caso –sonrió el de tez pálida y ojos violáceos-, ¡soldados, salgan de su escondite!

Los hombres salieron y Brittany les regaló una mirada de desprecio.

-Te crees muy inteligente, pero si hubieses llegado hace tres horas, habrías visto que envenené todas las manzanas…

El brillo en los ojos de Ivan desapareció, mientras la rubia lo observaba, todos los soldados comenzaron a caer, y el último fue el ruso de tez blanca, ojos amatistas y robusta figura. La mujer sonrió ampliamente.

…

Scott y Lovino se encontraba en un bar, el pelirrojo se veía muy triste.

-No puedo creer como todo se derrumbó de esa forma –dijo el británico mayor.-

-¿Qué haremos ahora, eh? –le preguntó Lovino.-

-¡Pues yo me voy a emborrachar! –gritó el pelirrojo con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia-, quiero una cerveza…

-Lo siento –dijo el camarero-, pero aquí sólo tenemos cocteles, todos con nombres muy románticos –rió el chico.-

Scott levantó una ceja, luego apareció Francis vestido muy elegantemente, vaya a saber uno dónde consiguió esa ropa.

-¿No han visto a Arthur? –preguntó el francés.-

-Bajará en un momento –dijo el pelirrojo.-

-Scott, no vayas a permitir que este tipo se quede a solas con tu hermano –le dijo Lovino.-

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el de ojos verdes.-

-¡No puedo creer que me preguntes esto! Estamos en la Cuidad del Amor, si los dejas solos él regresará mínimo con la ropa completamente rasgada…

-Tengo tanta hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día –comentó el francés.-

Scott se colocó de pie con un trago en la mano.

-Dime Francis, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo el francés cuando Scott se sentó frente a él.-

-Hay algo que me tiene preocupado…

-¿Qué se te está cayendo el pelo?

-¡No, eso no! –gritó-, es sobre mi hermano, Arthur…

-¿Qué pasa con Arthur?

-Quiero saber… ¿Tus intensiones con él son buenas?

Francis tragó saliva.

-No.

-¿NO? –el pelirrojo se alarmó.-

-No, no puedo negarlo… ¡No te puedo mentir! –el francés suspiró.-

-Le estará dando contra la pared cuando menos lo esperes –dijo Lovino que se colocó al lado de "cabeza de zanahoria".-

-¡Mira, Arthur es realmente sensible y vulnerable, así que…!

-¡Arthur! –gritó Francis cuando él apareció, lucía algo abatido-, ¿estás listo?

-No sé, Francis… I'm so sad… No sé si quiero ir…

-¡Por favor, Arthur! Mon petit lapin~ ¡Está todo listo!

Ambos se miraron, los ojos de mar de Francis estaban más intensos de lo normal, el inglés trató de contenerse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Está bien… ¡Bueno, no nos demoraremos mucho! –Arthur sonrió y comenzó a caminar.-

-Tranquilo Scottie, él está a salvo conmigo –sonrió el francés.-

Ambos se fueron y Scott quedó preocupado, aunque lo que más le preocupó fue en realidad lo último que le dijo Lovino.

-Yo que tú, comienzo a despedirme de la virginidad de tu hermano.

…

Francis cubrió los ojos de Arthur con sus manos y lo hizo caminar un poco, había un carruaje muy bonito, lleno de flores, chocolates y muchas cosas. El francés sonrió abiertamente y le susurró al oído al inglés-. Mira…

-E-Es precioso –dijo el inglés sorprendido.-

-Sube –sonrió el francés.-

Ambos se subieron y se sentaron, una música muy bella comenzó a sonar, Arthur abrió sus verdes ojos como platos y sonrió.

-Qué bella música…

-La compusieron para ti –rió el francés tontamente.-

-I love it –sonrió Arthur, se sentía algo más relajado de lo normal, tanto así que se apoyó en el cálido hombro del francés.-

Cuando ya se encontraban en el restaurant, Francis sacó todas sus armas de seducción a la luz.

-Eres uno de los hombres más bellos que existe, Arthur –dijo el francés mordiendo su labio inferior.-

-Seguramente es la frase que usas siempre que intentas ligar –le reprendió Arthur.-

-Non, non, tú eres mi primera conquista –dijo, con un tono más maduro.-

-WHAT? –el inglés se sorprendió-, ¿la primera conquista? Really?

-Por supuesto que sí, los lobos tenemos solo una pareja y esa es la que tenemos por toda la vida… ¿Acaso tuviste a alguien más antes? –preguntó intrigado el de ojos color mar.-

-Bueno… La verdad es que sí –Francis se sintió algo triste al escuchar eso-, aunque no era nada serio… Es porque me es muy difícil confiar en las personas… Así que no me gusta ilusionarme hasta saber que en realidad alguien es capaz de lanzarse conmigo de una altura muy alta o algo así…

A Arthur le costaba demasiado ordenar las ideas porque tenía los ojos del francés pegados en él, analizaban sus gestos, el modo en que parpadeaba, cuando se mordía los labios, todo.

-Yo me lanzaría contigo, y si te duele la caída y no puedes levantarte me quedaré contigo hasta que sanes… -le dijo el francés, realmente su tono estaba lleno de madurez y sensualidad.-

Al inglés se le dibujó una sonrisa idiota en los labios y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, rozaron sus narices riendo y finalmente se besaron, pero no de la manera en la que lo hicieron en el ataúd, mucho mejor que eso, un beso de verdad, con todas sus letras. El inglés se entregó por completo en un simple beso, el rubio de ojos azules trataba de hacerle abrir la boca, el menor lo hizo lentamente hasta que toda la lengua del francés le estaba conociendo el interior de su boca. Dio leves gemiditos pequeños mientras besaba intensamente al francés, era el beso más perfecto de su vida. Separarse fue muy doloroso para ambos, pero se miraron asombrados el uno del otro.

-Mon Dieu… -susurró el francés mirándole y esbozando una sonrisa.-

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Ahora, menciones honrosas con amour :*

**Dratín: **Bueno, estabas esperando y por fin lo conseguí, ¡lo hice, yey! Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo y ejem... No sé qué más decir xDDDDD, estoy con el cerebro hecho ka-boom xDDDDDD Pero respondiendo a tu review, sí, es Blancanieves es Hungría~ y, aunque creo que está explicado, Suecia en este capítulo es el vendedor de relojes, y Chun Yan es la chica del casino, cualquier duda estoy acá xDDDD ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!

**GusGuschan:** ¡ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI NO TENGA RAZONES PARA GOLPEARME O ALGO! Si no te gusta te pego perra maldita, okno xDDDDDDDDD te adoro, y espero que te guste e.e

**MeiChan95: **¡Me gustaron mucho tus apreciaciones del capítulo anterior! Espero que en ese caso éste te sea aún más taldoso dfñlgkdfñlgf *-* ¡un abrazo!

Sin más que decir, nos veremos muy pronto -inserte cara coquetona aquí(?).-


	10. Entre mentiras y caretas

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no subía nada ;_; y bueno, aquí por fin tuve un tiempo para subir algo, y espero que les guste, aunque es uno de los capítulos más tristes :c ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ, LES TIENE QUE GUSTAR! Ok no xDDDD

**Disclaimer 1:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya-sama (uno de los hombres que amo 1313) c:

**Disclaimer 2:** El argumento de El Décimo Reino es de Kathryn Wesley -/- hermosa *-* hizo algo hermoso xD

¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SALUDOS! Nos vemos muy pronto :3

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Entre mentiras y caretas. **

Scott se encontraba notoriamente borracho, con varios vasos a su alrededor, hablando sobre su pasado, el trabajo que tuvo, todo.

-Y finalmente –tragó el pelirrojo-, perdí todo lo que tenía, hasta mi autoestima… Aunque ya la había perdido cuando se fue mamá… ¡Pero bueno, salud por mí, Scott Kirkland, oficialmente el mayor fracasado de los nueve reinos!

-No, Scott –dijo Lovino, que por su parte no estaba mucho mejor que Scott-, mi fracaso es mucho peor que el tuyo… ¡Tal vez esta era una prueba que debía cumplir, y mira, fracasé como un idiota!

-No, Lovi, tú no tienes la culpa de que te convirtieran en perro, a cualquiera puede pasarle algo así –dijo el británico, se notaba que estaba borracho para decir semejante cosa.-

-Tú no entiendes, bastardo –dijo recostándose-, creo que estoy olvidando quién soy… Los nombres de mis padres, todo –un "hip" se escuchó, definitivamente estaban los dos en un estado terrible-, es como si me estuvieran robando la identidad…

Scott miró conmovido al perro que estaba recostado en la mesa con los ojos llenos de tristeza, estuvo a punto de acariciarlo pero él lo mataba si hacía algo semejante.

-Disculpe señor, tiene un mensaje –dijo un muchacho del bar.-

Scott aceptó el papel que le daban y lo leyó.

"Toma al perro y lo atas al poste de la plaza de la ciudad.  
Si no lo haces en 15 minutos romperé el espejo"

-What the hell? –gruñó el pelirrojo-, ¿de dónde ha salido esto?

-Lo entregaron en la puerta, señor –le contestó el muchacho.-

-¡Es ella! Es la cazadora… ¿Cómo carajos supo que estábamos aquí? Oh my god…

Rato después, el pelirrojo iba caminando con el perro no muy convencido y demasiado preocupado.

-¡Me niego a hacer esto! Esa mujer es capaz de clavarnos una flecha a ambos… ¡Nada me saca de la cabeza que puede ser una maldita trampa!

Scott vaciló, observando a su alrededor, cada persona, hasta un matrimonio se llevaba a cabo en ese momento, se mordió el labio inferior-. La plaza… -musitó para sí-, seguramente quiere ver que te dejo en la plaza…

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –preguntó Lovino.-

-Si quiere ver que te deje amarrado, entonces, básicamente está mirándonos desde… Arriba…

-¡Esa torre es! –dijo Lovino.-

-No mires hacia arriba, esto es el crimen perfecto… Ahora, finge que estás furioso conmigo y que te estoy llevando a la fuerza… -le sugirió el pelirrojo.-

Lovino, bien obediente, comenzó a fingir mientras Scott lo tiraba de una cuerda amarrada al cuello.

…

Un torta enorme se acercaba, mientras Arthur reía tontamente ante todos esos mimos que le había hecho el francés.

-This is so amazing… -dijo el inglés boquiabierto mientras agradecía a los cocineros, mientras el francés le tomaba las manos-. Seguramente te ha costado mucho dinero…

-Tengo un regalo para ti, beau lapin~ -dijo el francés sonriendo de oreja a ahora, sus ojos estaban más intensos que nunca-, un regalo muy especial –sonrió.-

La pequeña cajita se abrió, y ahí mostró a un pequeño anillo cantante, que le cantó dulcemente a Arthur, el que abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo.

…

-Haz un nudo flojo y seré más rápido que él… -dijo Lovino decidido.-

-Bueno, pero, ¿a dónde irás?, ¿te volveré a ver? –preguntó Scott mientras amarraba.-

-Tranquilo, me volverás a ver…

-Okay! Good luck, Your Majesty –sonrió el pelirrojo.-

Scott comenzó a caminar, mientras Lovino ladraba, fingiendo ambos una discusión, un quiebre, algo semejante. El rostro de Natasha apareció desde las alturas, observando que todo salía, supuestamente, como ella lo había planeado. El pelirrojo, hizo lo que probablemente no hizo en todo este viaje: pensar rápido. Subió a la torre donde estaba la bielorrusa sigilosamente, mientras ésta, se ayudaba para caminar con una muleta, claro, no salió del todo ilesa desde el ataque anterior.

…

-Okay, bastard wine –comenzó a decir el inglés-, ¿cómo pagaste todo esto?

La sonrisa del francés y la madurez del mismo se desvanecieron lentamente.

-Quoi? –preguntó.-

-¿CÓMO PAGASTE TODO ESTO, FRANCIS? –volvió a preguntar el rubio de frondosas cejas.-

-Ahm… -vaciló el francés-, bueno, es que, resulta que gané el pozo mayor en el casino anoche… -dijo, asintiendo nervioso.-

-¿Anoche? –le dijo Arthur y él asintió-, pero… Tú dijiste que habías perdido todo…

-¿Eso dije? –Francis se rascó la nuca nervioso-, bueno… Gané un poco…

-PERO TÚ DIJISTE QUE LO HABÍAS PERDIDO TODO –dijo Arthur.-

-Oui, oui, pero… Bueno, te compré esto y… -pobre Francis, estaba devastado y no sabía que decir.-

-You lied, everything you said was a lie –comenzó a decir el inglés-, incluyendo… Incluyendo… You say you loved me, pero… ¡ESO TAMBIÉN ERA MENTIRA! –gritó Arthur descompuesto y cerrando la caja del anillo.-

…

Natasha bajó las escaleras y salió de la torre, Scott, escondido, notó el hecho y comenzó a subir para buscar su querido espejo. Al encontrarlo, muy alegremente fue a tomarlo, pero lo que no sospechó es que la bielorrusa de ojos casi violetas lo había amarrado a una pequeña puerta, puesto que al tomarlo quedó encerrado.

-Holy shit –gruñó Scott.-

…

-Ahora dime –dijo Arthur-, ¿cuánto dinero ganaste?

-Ahm… -vaciló Francis-, no me acuerdo del todo bien… -mintió, en situaciones así no se puede ser demasiado hábil para dar explicaciones.-

-TE PREGUNTÉ CUÁNTO GANASTE, BLOODY BASTARD.

-Ehm… Algo así como diez mil monedas…

-¿DIEZ MIL? –dijo el inglés desconcertado-, podríamos haber comprado el espejo y tú lo has gastado en comida…

-Non, non –dijo el francés-, no lo he gastado en comida, lo gasté en ti… ¡En ti!

-PODRÍAMOS HABER VUELTO A CASA… Don't you understand? I don't belong here… ¡No es mi hogar! ¿Sabes qué? Me quiero ir…

-No puedes irte… Hay muchas cosas más que mostrarte…

-Yo no te importo, just think of yourself –musitó el inglés-. No quiero volver a verte…

El inglés se fue, sin mirar atrás, mientras Francis sentía como se le salía el corazón.

-¡Arthur, no! S'il vous plaît –dijo el francés en casi un susurro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-

…

Natasha cruzó miradas con Lovino, quien jadeaba como un perro con sed, la bielorrusa se acercó lo más rápido que podía con la muleta, pero al momento de estar frente a frente, el perro comenzó a correr, y el tumulto a su alrededor también, diciendo que el príncipe había regresado, ¿curioso, no? Si disparaba ahora, habría problemas, así que era mejor perseguirlo.

…

-Soy un bruto… ¡Eso es lo que soy! –decía Francis entre sollozos-, los hombres como Arthur no se enamoran de animales como yo… -el hombre mitad lobo comenzó a aullar fuertemente, frente al desconcierto del anillo, que no asimilaba el rechazo, hasta de peor manera que el francés.-

…

Scott estaba buscando cómo salir, cuando encontró una ventana, si tenía cuidado podía salir sin matarse, o al menos esa era la idea… Encontró otra ventana cercana al techo, ahí podía bajar sin problemas, supuestamente. A su vez, Natasha aún seguía tratando de dispararle a Lovino, aunque todo el desorden de las personas de la ciudad, eufóricas por el regreso del falso Lovino no la dejaba concentrarse. Y en efecto, el carruaje donde venían Brittany y el falso Lovino, el perro en cuerpo de hombre, estaban entrando a la ciudad.

-No puede ser… ¡Ese bastardo es un impostor! –gritó Lovino, pero claro, nadie podía escucharlo.-

Los consejeros reales estaban reunidos, entre ellos, el moreno de ojos verdes parecía intrigado, un hombre, más anciano que los demás entró desesperado.

-¡Los días negros acabarán! ¡Lovino ha regresado!

El aludido anteriormente abrió los ojos, su intriga desapareció y se convirtió en ilusión.

-Lovino ha vuelto… -dijo sonriendo.-

-Antonio parece contento –dijo otro consejero al oído de un tercero.-

…

Scott sacó toda la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía para poder estar con el espejo en el techo y tratar de bajar, el escenario se estaba poniendo feo, no, horrible.

Francis a su vez, estaba sentado a la orilla de un río, con el traje destruido de suciedad, tomó el anillo en sus manos, mirándolo con odio, el odio que sentía por sí mismo en ese momento, el odio que sentía por Arthur, aunque ese no existía, no podía odiarlo, no podía. Para colmar su estado de desconsuelo, el anillo le dijo que había fracasado. Gruñó y con rabia lo lanzó al agua, donde se hundió hasta lo más profundo.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –esa voz, era ella.-

Francis se asustó un tanto.

-Tú no eres nada sin mí –sonrió Brittany, más bien su rostro en el agua-, ahora que lo comprendes… ¿Volverás a mí?

-S-Sí –asintió Francis, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que las últimas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.-

Arthur caminaba, con los ojos enrojecidos y apretándolos con mucho dolor.

Scott, a su vez, seguía intentando bajar el espejo, Francis se puso de pie del lugar en el que estaba y comenzó a caminar, y Arthur, se sentó en el peldaño de una escalera y comenzó a llorar, la impotencia lo amargaba.

-Esto ya no podría ponerse peor… -dijo Arthur con la voz quebrada.-

Eso no se hace Arthur… ¡NUNCA!, ¿se imaginan lo que ocurrió? Bueno, es bastante simple, pero perturbador. El espejo cayó, quebrándose en pedazos, ante los ojos de Arthur, que abrió la boca… No podía ser.

-Scott, ¿es que acaso eres un imbécil? ¡EL ESPEJO ERA LO ÚNICO QUE NOS LLEVARÍA A CASA!

-Scott… -dijo Lovino, que había aparecido al lado de ellos.-

-No me digas nada –gruñó el pelirrojo.-

-Parece que todo te sale mal –dijo el italiano.-

-¡Ese hombre ha roto un espejo mágico! –gritaron unas personas.-

-¡Esos son siete años de mala suerte! –gritaron otros.-

-No creo que ustedes crean en esas supersticiones, amigos –dijo Scott.-

Mal hecho querido Scottie, ¿no sabes dónde estás? En los nueve reinos no son supersticiones, ¿o se te olvidó la magia mi amor? Un sonido como de un caballo corriendo se escuchó en su cabeza, él no le dio importancia y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borraría cuando una piedra, ¡vaya a saber uno de dónde! Cayó sobre tu cabeza.

-What the hell? –dijo Arthur.-

-¿Ves el tamaño de esa piedra? –se quejó Scott-, no puede ser…

-¡El rompe espejos no puede estar en esta ciudad! –gritaron unas personas.-

Una turba furiosa comenzó a expulsar a los tres de la ciudad, mientras que en un rincón, oculta con un globo en forma de corazón (qué ironía) estaba Natasha observando todo el espectáculo.

…

Ya se encontraban lejos, en una cabaña aparentemente. Arthur estaba destruido, mientras Scott se quejaba mirando las piezas del espejo.

-Nos faltan muchas piezas, hay que volver a buscarlas –dijo Scott.-

-¿Y si revisamos la parte de atrás? –dijo Arthur, sin ánimos, pero con buenas ideas.-

En efecto, detrás de los vidrios había algo escrito, ¿qué era? Según el inglés era la marca del fabricante, pero aún no lograban saber qué era.

-Lo tengo, lo tengo… Mira –dijo Arthur-, dice… "Fabricado por los enanos de la Montaña del Dragón"

-¡Vaya! La Montaña del Dragón –dijo Lovino.-

-¿Sabes dónde está? –preguntó Scott.-

-Ehm… sí –dijo Lovino, vacilando.-

-¿Sabe dónde está? –preguntó Arthur.-

-Sí… -sonrió Scott.-

-¡Bueno, entonces vámonos! –dijo el rubio.-

-Antes de que esto se ponga peor –dijo Scott.-

…

-¡Lo que compraste no es oro! –le dijo un hombre algo guapo a uno muy feo.-

-Lo conseguí barato, por ser una obra terrible…

Lo que se estaba supuestamente derritiendo, en efecto, eran los tres trolls, que habían sido convertidos en oro anteriormente (digo esto por si acaso el lector ha olvidado a los pequeños bálticos). Al calentarse en demasía, el oro que los cubría se rompió, haciendo que los tres chicos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Dónde estamos! –dijo Toris sobándose la nuca.-

-Tengo las piernas dormidas –se quejó el pequeño Raivis.-

Curiosamente Scott y Arthur habían aparecido por allí para pedir comida o algo por el estilo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió vieron a los tres bálticos, que empezaron a correr tras ellos. Para ventaja de nuestros amigos, tenían las piernas muy dormidas y cayeron a mitad de camino.

…

En un lugar del Cuarto Reino, específicamente el palacio, llegaba el carruaje de Lovino, con el Lovino falso, todos los empleados, sirvientes, guardias, todos, corrían para recibirlo. El muchacho, el perro en forma de hombre, salió y quedó frente a dos de sus consejeros.

-Estábamos muy preocupados –dijo el más viejo, mientras el moreno de ojos verdes lo miraba directamente a los ojos, se sentía algo raro, no estaba como siempre-, tenemos todo preparado para la coronación, ya se han ido a buscar los regalos…

-El muchacho que lo acompaña, ¿quién es? –preguntó Antonio mirando a uno de los guardias de Brittany.-

-Me gustaría ir a mi cuarto de inmediato –dijo el falso príncipe.-

Antonio levantó una ceja preocupado, solía ser grosero, pero… Él era SU CONSEJERO, y de hecho, ERA MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO, nadie lo negaba, era un secreto a voces.

-Debes estar muy cansado –dijo Antonio.-

-La verdad es que tengo que orinar –contestó el muchacho, esto hizo que el español se sonrojara-, si no lo hago ahora, tendré que hacerlo aquí mismo…

Antonio apartó la mirada y comenzó a caminar a su lado, estaba un tanto desconfiado, pero con eso último su corazón comenzó a latir como un loco.

-¿Quiere que le lleve algo a su habitación, mi joven príncipe? –le preguntó Antonio caminando.-

-Eh, sí, seguro… ¿Qué como siempre?

-Usted toma un cacao y un sándwich de queso –sonrió el español.-

-¿En serio? –hizo una mueca-, bueno, quiero eso y… Unos huesitos –rió con picardía.-

-Seguro –asintió el español desconcertado.-

Brittany ingresó al palacio por la puerta de atrás para no ser vista.

…

-Recuerdo haber ido una vez a la Montaña del Dragón, con… -si hubiese sido humano, seguramente se hubiera sonrojado-, bueno, con un amigo, que ahora es mi consejero… Cuando era un cachorro… ¡Digo, un joven! La entrada al Reino de los Enanos estaba en un punto muy alto de la montaña, pero no lo recuerdo bien… De hecho, no recuerdo casi nada –Lovino suspiró muy triste.-

"Montaña del Dragón, permiso de búsqueda requeridos"

-¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó Scott.-

-Bueno, sigamos subiendo –dijo Arthur.-

-Me gustaría poder recordar si los dragones siguen vivos… -comentó Lovino.-

Scott volvió a escuchar ese sonido similar a caballos trotando, y su mochila se cayó de su espalda, por desgracia, ya iban subiendo. Por lo mismo, la mochila cayó y todo lo que había adentro se rompió.

-¿Había algo importante ahí dentro? –dijo Arthur con obvia sorna.-

-¿Viste eso? –gruñó el pelirrojo-, ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que se te rompan las dos cuerdas de una mochila a la vez, eh?

-No las amarraste bien seguro –dijo Arthur.-

-¡Claro que no! Es mi mala suerte –el pelirrojo miró furioso al rubio.-

-Mala suerte tengo yo, brother, que tengo que estar viajando contigo –dijo Arthur.-

-Si tienes algo atorado dentro de ti, sácalo… ¡Prefiero eso a verte tan malhumorado! –le dijo Scott.-

-¡NO ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR! –gritó Arthur.-

-Oh, se nota –dijo el pelirrojo con sorna.-

-Me gustaría saber, ¿qué te llevó a estar en un tejado?, ¿qué estabas pensando? Era la única forma de volver a casa…

-¿Continuarás molesto por eso? Ya te dije, se rompió y no hay nada más que hacer, además, dije que lo sentía…

-¡Te he cuidado toda la vida, te dejo solo un momento y mira lo que haces!

-Please, Arthur! He cuidado de ti 20 años, pero crees que tú eres el único que tiene problemas…

-I hate you, son of a bitch!

-Si eso te ayuda, hazlo… Hate me all you want! –le gritó el pelirrojo.-

…

-Esto está mucho mejor que el otro sitio donde estábamos –le dijo el falso príncipe a Brittany, mientras corría animado con la ropa puesta de muy mala forma-, no me ayudó nadie, yo solo me vestí…

Brittany rió.

-¿Hola, hay alguien ahí? –se escuchó una voz que provenía desde un espejo-. Majestad, hemos vuelto –dijo Eduard, mientras los otros dos estaban detrás de él.-

-Debo confesar, que me sorprende verlos –rió la rubia.-

-¿Puedes ayudarnos a llamar a Ivan? Siento que debe estar preocupado por nosotros o algo así…

Brittany tragó saliva.

-¿No lo supieron? –dijo, fingiendo tristeza.-

-No, no hemos sabido nada, éramos de oro… -dijo Toris.-

-Ivan ha sido asesinado –dijo Brittany fingiendo sollozar.-

Los tres bálticos se miraron, muy tristes y hasta furiosos, Eduard fue el único en contestar.

-¿Quién fue?

-El muchacho… ¡El que viene de otro mundo! Él lo envenenó… ¡Deben capturarlo! Júrenme que lo van a atrapar…

-Lo juramos –dijeron los tres al unísono.-

…

-¿A dónde vas? Ese no es el camino… -dijo Scott mientras caminaban.-

-No, por donde vas tú se baja, éste es el camino para subir… -le respondió Arthur.-

-¡Claro que no! –dijo el pelirrojo.-

-Lovino, dime, ¿tengo razón? –preguntó Arthur.-

-Scottie, perdona que te diga esto pero… Me siento solo, necesito un abrazo, es inusual, lo sé… -en efecto, Lovino estaba distinto.-

-¡Dijo que yo tenía razón! –mintió Scott.-

-Bueno, entonces tú ve por tu camino y yo por el mío –dijo Arthur.-

-¡Está bien, ándate! No vengas llorando cuando seas comida de dragón…

En efecto, Arthur se fue por un lado y Scott por el otro, Lovino quedó ahí, mirando hacia los lados.

-Odio las decisiones –dijo el pequeño perro, pero terminó siguiendo a Scott.-

-¿Me sigues porque sabes que este es el camino, verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo.-

-La verdad… No.

-¿No?

-Sólo vine contigo porque Arthur no entiende nada de lo que digo…

-Bueno, a mí tampoco me entiende –se quejó.-

-Scott, tengo miedo de olvidar…

-No pienses en eso, Lovino –lo regañó el de ojos verdes.-

-No puedo dejar de pensar en eso… Hay alguien a quien extraño demasiado, y, necesito que me acaricie… -pobre Lovi, ¿no te das cuenta del calibre de lo que estás diciendo?-, no estoy bromeando. Me estoy volviendo perro, y, ya no hay vuelta atrás…

-Ojalá yo fuera un perro –dijo Scott-, con alguien que me quisiera, que me diera de comer y sin preocupaciones…

Mientras Scott hablaba Arthur apareció, había subido y estaba realmente cansado, jadeaba fuertemente. Cuando vio a los chicos se detuvo y trató de calmarse.

-¡Oh, ya han llegado! –dijo Arthur mientras recuperaba el aire.-

-Sí, llevamos un buen rato aquí… -comentó Scott.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –sonrió Arthur.-

-One hour –sonrió el pelirrojo.-

-Oh, no tenía idea que esto era una carrera –le dijo Arthur con ironía.-

-Y yo no tenía idea de que ese lugar lleno de piedras fuera un sendero –le contestó Scott con peor sorna.-

El silencio los invadió, ninguno dijo nada, pero se quedaron juntos.

* * *

¡YEY, AHORA, LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DE LAS MENCIONES HONROSAS!

**Dratín: **Dios, hace tanto que no escribo una mención honrosa que no tengo la menor idea de qué escribir ._. pero bueno, acá estoy, espero que te guste el capítulo, ya ni me acuerdo de qué me escribiste en el último review, pero bueno, lo que recuerdo es que Francis debía ser castigado y ahí está, sufriendo -llora-, pero en fin, pronto sabremos qué pasará con él xDDDDD Te quiero mucho, saludos :3 PD: Puse Spamano para sacarte una sonrisa c:

**GusGus: **Por favor, no me odies... ¡NO ME ODIES, POR FAVOR! -se esconde lejos-, yo sé que te dije que no haría nadie sufrir -no tanto, al menos-, pero no me quedaba alternativa, y además tiene Spamano implícito de regalo u/u ¡TE QUIERO!

**MeiChan95: **¡Sé que estás muy colapsada! Así que por eso subí capi, eso sí, admito que quizás termines muy triste después de leerlo, bueno, ahí me dejas tus amenazas de muerte y esas cosas, MAU )))): -llora.- Yo te quiero bonita, no me odies ni nada! Un abrazo!

Sin nada más qué decir, nos vemos cuando nos veamos xD


End file.
